memories she of the world's deserts
by Jurig Escape
Summary: Tak disangka Yami akan bertemu dengan orang sekaligus 7 dari kestria penyegel exodia namun sepertinya masi ada seorang ingin memanfaatkan kebangkitan kegelapan dan ingin melepaskanya..."Mampukah Pharaho menemukan ingatannya semaunya serta mencari 7 orang rengkarnasi itu? dan musuh baru telah kembali
1. Chapter 1 (Awal yang baru)

Aku benci Malam ini

Sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

Malam yang bising penuh dengan kenistaan dan hura-hura menatap lembah dosa sangat sering ada di tempat seperti ini,dimana saat ini aku saat ini berada dimana terdapat pemandangan Kotor manusia-manusia yang sibuk menari Ria,para bender-bender pro yang menyajikan minuman Beralkohol ,di tepi yang lain terlihat Wanita-wanita Malam tengah Meregak Rayuan maut memanjakan Para tamu lelaki yang hidung belang di kursi sofa empuk di Club ini.

Aku memandang Mereka dengan mata tenang dingin tangan sibuk menari diatas Piringan hitam,dan telingaku sibuk menghayati lagu-lagu music Dj yang kuciptakan dari Aipud.

Jika kau bertanya Apa Pekerjaanku

AKU SEORANG MUSISI MALAM

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186 **

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**Part 1**

**Hidup yang Baru**

Fajar yang masih belum nyingsing beberapa jam lagi seseorang bertudung Jaket abu-abu yang longgar terlihat keluar dari sebuah Club malam yang telah sepi pengunjung bersama seseorang Pria Berotot dan berbadan kekar juga guratan di salah satu pipinya ia terlihat Sangar.

"..Mau Pulang ya nak…"seru si Pria bercodet dengan wajah seram.

"..Ya besok Harus Masuk sekolah Paman.."kata si Anak bertudung dengan datar.

"..Berjuanglah di sekolah barumu..SMU DUMINO.."Ucapnya tersenyum ramah melihat anak bertudung sambil mengusap pelan kepala anak itu seperti anak sendiri hingga tudung jaketnya terlepas dari kepalanya.

Terimakasi…"Ucapnya dengan wajah datar pada pria bercodet sangar tersebut.

Sang pria bercodet tersenyum melihat tingkah laku seorang anak di depanya ia lalu tesenyum menatap mata yang berbola warna Violet dari wajah oval berkulit Putih pada parasnya,rambutnya yang Hitam-kelam tengah mengamati Wajah Pria setengah baya itu tampa espresi dan mengusap ngusap rambut pendek ala BoB Hair miliknya yang berantakan.

Setelah itu ia lalu memasang kembali tudung jaketnya dan meninggalkan kawasan Club setelah berpamitan pada Pria Besar itu.

Kalau begitu aku pamit Paman Agasa…."Serunya sambil berlari menjauh dari club.

Kudoa kau bahagia dan betah tinggal disini Haru…."Ucap Pria Besar itu tersenyum legah dalam hati dan kembali memasuk area Club dan menutup gerbang Club.

Next Morning…"

Gawat Aku Terlambaat…! Teriak Seorang Pemuda SMU tengah berlari kecil kearah Jalan raya terlihat wajahnya sangat panic sambil melihat Jam Tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya,seorang pemuda berambut unik menurut pikiran orang yang menatap wajahnya yang terkesan manis, polos nan Lugu seperti anak SMP.(Author: menurutku begitu)

Seorang Pria yang tingginya sekitar 165 cm,dengan rambut berbentuk bintang nan unik berhias 3 warna pada lapisan Rambutnya bola mata indah yang lebar berwarna Crisnamos nan bercahaya.

Sambil dia berusaha secepat mungkin berlari dia bersyukur mendapatkan bus ,meskipun bus itu penuh sesak akibat orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya ,tampa menyadari sesuatu terlepas darinya.

Bus itu lalu melaju kencang meninggalkan kawasan itu ,setelanya terlihat seorang siswi SMU tengah berdiri dan menatap sesuatu yang terjatuh disana lalu memungut benda yang terjatuh benda lelaki anak itu tadi.

Mata Violet milik si Siswi menatap benda itu dengan pandangan datar.

Sebuah Benda yang mungkin sebelumnya adalah sebuah Puzzel seperti Piramida yang terbuat dari Tembaga dan emas yang terlihat ribuan tahun ,sangat indah terlihat bersinar tertimpa cahaya sangat cantik, ada sesuatu dari benda itu yang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit seolah melupakan sesuatu kenangan pada dirinya.

Ia lalu memasukan benda itu dalam tas coklat ransel bergambar beruang yang sedang ada di punggungnya tampa menyadari sebuah jiwa dari dalam benda itu memandanginya dengan intens.

**Domino school**

Hilang…..Dimana-Dimana-Dimana….."Suara Panik terdengar dari Kelas 1 smu ,seorang pemuda berambut Blonde tengah menenangkan pemuda berambut Bintang sahabat baiknya itu.

Tenang Yugi kita akan mencarinya….."ucap Pria Blonde kepada Si berambut Bintang.

Ia benar kata Jounchi…."Kata seorang si siswi teman si rambut bintang.

Tapi bagai mana jika tidak ketemu Jounochi A—ak—aku…"ucapnya mulai terisak,seolah sangat terpukul kehilangan sesuatu jika bukan kecerobohanya, benda itu tidak akan hilang.

SERRRRTTTTTTZZZZ! Seorang Guru membuka pintu geser dengan kasar dan langsung memasuki area kelas,bersamaan dengan Gaduhnya isi kelas di karnakan para Siswa dan Siswi Komat-kamit segera kembali kebangku mereka masing-masing.

Eh-hem!..."Sang Guru berdehem Wibawa menatap semua Siswanya telah rapi dan terduduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing.."Baiklah…anak-anak sebelum aku mulai pelajaran kita hari ini aku akan mengenalkan murid Pindahan pada Kalian…"

Baiklah…" Masato-san silakan Berkelan dengan teman-temanmu!..."seru Guru itu dengan Nada Sopan terlihat siswa tadi dengan bolah mata Violet dan rambut hitamnya dengan memakai tas beruang berjalan memasuki area kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Masato Haruzawa…."senang bergabung dengan kalian ucapnya dengan expresi datar

Bersambung…."


	2. Chapter 2 (Teman)

**Shun ** : ada Comment katanya di pair pertama tuh…."

**Erlangga ** : Hn..sedah ku baca? memang (Cuek lalu baca Koran)

**Shun** : kayaknya nih cerita kok abal bangetz ada yang banyak kesalahan.."(ngelirik Author)

** Erlangga **: maklum aja ,aku ini penulis baru.."jadi wajar kalau banyak kesalahan,terimakasi atas masukan pembangunnya….(menunduk hormat pada pembaca)

**Yami ** : Kok aku belum muncul…?(muncul entah dari mana asalnya)

**Shun ** : silahkan jawab Adiku yang aneh ini?..."(ngelirik Erlangga)

**Erlangga ** : maaf Yami-kun kau akan muncul kok dengan 2 peran dalam hidup wanita ini

(natap tampa expresi)

**Shun** : kalau Ratingnya…"

**Erlangga ** : munkin M kalau bisa tapi untuk saat ini masih aman-aman kok.."(senyum-senyum)

**Selamat membaca ::^_^**

Haru memunggut sebuah benda yang jatuh saat seorang anak lelaki memasuki bus tampa menyadari benda itu hilang darinya

Sebuah Benda yang mungkin sebelumnya adalah sebuah Puzzel berbentuk seperti Piramida yang terbuat dari Tembaga dan emas yang terlihat tua,usia ribuan tahun ,sangat indah terlihat bersinar tertimpa cahaya ,sangat cantik,cantik sekali, ada sesuatu dari benda itu yang seolah menariknya,kini Haru tau bahwa anak lelaki itu sedang mencari benda yang dia punggut tadi pagi

Dan juga satu sekolah denganya ,akankah ia mengembalikan barang itu pada pemiliknya?.

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186 **

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**Part 2**

**Teman **

Namaku Masato Haruzawa ,senang bergabung dengan kalian .."ucapnya dengan expresi datar

Seusai ia memperkenalkan dirinya ,tiba-tiba ia terserentak kaget

(meski wajahnya tak menunjukan expresi terkejutan apa-pun di parasnya)

Bola matanya violet milik Haru langsung menoleh ,mendapati pemuda yang tak sengaja di lihatnya tadi di saat memberhentikan Bus,sosok rambut unik nan wajahnya membuat ia gampang di kenali sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah sedih.

Sedih?

Kenapa Dia sedih?

Cukup perkenalannya…Masato Haruzawa…sekarang duduklah dibangku ketiga dari samping.."

Hm…."ia lalu mendengkus pelan dan bergerak dari tempatnya ketika ia,di perintahkan oleh guru untuk duduk di bangku samping yang dekat dengan jendela(sekaligus dekat dengan pemuda unik tadi).

setelah duduk disampingnya mata violet milik Haru, terus memandangi anak yang tak bersemangat itu.

Teng-Teng-Teng

Tidak terasa jam pelajaran 1 dan 2 telah selesai sekarang saatnya para sisiwa keluar kelas karna jam isterahat telah berkumandang(?)

YUGI AYO MAIN BASKET!…."teriak salah satu .

Si rambut bintang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan,"Yugi",hanya menatap dengan lemah,matanya merah bertanda habis menangis lalu berkata." Aku gak usah lagi pula kalau aku main pasti tim akan kalah Hehehehe!.."serunya dengan memaksa senyum kecil,dan membalas lambayan temannya yang keluar kelas.

(Saat ini Cuma Yugi dan Haru diruang Kelas semua siswa tengah keluar kekanti atau lapangan)

Haru memandang wajah anak lelaki di bangku sampingnya dengan wajah datar tampa expresi apa-pun,pasalnya tak henti-hentinya ia menatap pemuda yang menangis kecil tampa suara di bangkunya ,dan Cuma gadis itu saja yang menyadarinya dari awal dia duduk hinggah pelajaran berakhir

ia lalu berdengkus pelan dan mendekati pemuda itu.

Kau baik-baik saja…?."Tanya Gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

I-ia sungguh aku Baik-baik saja…"seru Yugi memaksa senyum.

Kau Bohongkan."Ucap gadis itu dengan nada cuek.

Eh….!

seharusnya kau menutupi kesedihan dari sahabat-sahabatmu…"Ucap Haru dengan wajah cuek sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

…..….." Yugi lalu terdiam memandang gadis didepanya.

Jangan memaksa tesenyum kalau kau tak bisa melakukanya…"seru Haru dengan nada tenang.

BRAAAAAAKKK!

K—kau tak mengerti apa yang aku,rasakan kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa DAN KAU TIDAK TAU APA ARTINYA BENDA ITU BAGIKU!..."ucap Yugi yang langsung teriak (meski tak begitu keras) sambil mengebrak meja dengan Kasar,dengan air mata yang bening dari kedua mata Crinamos miliknya yang menatap gadis ,yang berdiri santai di samping bangkunya itu.

"…"

Yugi lalu menatap Haru yang menundukan wajahnya Yugi seolah menunggu jawaban, pemuda lalu menatap gadis bermata Violet didepanya dengan wajah bersalah karna sudah membentak dengan keras,ia juga berpikir wajahnya akan terlihat sangat konyol karna ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sudah puas?..."Tanya Gadis itu masi menunduk.

A-aku…itu.."

Hm….baiklah kalau begitu…"Haru mengangkat wajahnya,memandang Yugi dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa-biasa saja,dengan bebas langsung membelai rambut unik pemuda dihadapanya tampa cangung ,lalu menyondorkan sebuah benda di meja Yugi.

Benda ini milikmu bukan hati-hati jangan sampai kehilangannya ?…."ucapnya lalu langsung meninggalkan Yugi kelas.

Mata Yugi terbelalak kedua matanya melihat benda yang ada di depan mejanya saat ini,

Sennen Puzzel…"Ucap Yugi yak percaya benda yang seharusnya hilang,kini ada dihadapanya dan yang membawakan benda itu adalah gadis yang tadi ia bentak tadi.

Astaga…"sepertinya ini Gawat"

**Di Kantin **

Di kantin terlihat aktifitas siswa yang ramai, dimana mereka tengah menikmati sarapan,saat jam isterahat berlangsung banyak dari siswi tengah terkumpul dalam satu meja dan bercengrama,ada pula para siswa laki-laki tengah makan bersama kawan Haru sedang membeli sebuah susu kotak,dan beberapa Roti sosis dalam kemasan pada penjual makanan di Kantin setelah itu lalu pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk makan disana.

Haru adalah gadis yang pendiam dan juga Cuek ,susah bergaul rasa bising adalah alasan mengapa ia memutuskan meninggalkan kantin ,untuk makan diatap sendirian karna ia menyukai tempat yang tenang seperti Gaya hidupnya yang kelam dan dingin pada malam hari.

Sesampainya diatap Haru meletakan belanjaan berisi makanannya dalam kantong plastic bening dan duduk disana ,udara di atap sekolah lebih sejuk ketimbang di bawah,dengan cepat ia lalu mengambil MP3nya dan memutar lagu DJ dengan Volume lumayan keras dari sakunya.

Kreeeeeet…"

Namun sesuatu mengagetkanya terlihat seorang siswi memasuki atap sekolah seorang gadis berambut coklat di atas bahu yang sepertinya datang keatap dengan tujuan yang sama karna dia terlihat membawa kantung belanjaan.

Ah…..maaf kupikir tak ada orang disini!…."serunya agak Kaget.

Tak apa-apa kau mau makan disini bersamaku?…."ucap Haru dengan nada Cuek.

Tentu Arigatogozaimau." Namaku Anzu Mazaki siapa namamu ..? "ucap Gadis itu sambil duduk di samping Haru dan membuka tempat bekal Sarapanya juga.

Hn"Masato Haruzawa panggil Haru saja…."Ucap Haru tenang sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

A day that feels like a year is passing  
I'm holding back the tears I've barely kept inside  
I still can't even feel the pain  
I just hoped that this nightmare would pass

In front of me isn't the soft and warm person I used to know  
But a stranger is looking at me

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Kau juga suka lagu itu.."Tatap Anzu dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Memang kau juga suka…"Tanya Haru

Suka sekali.."Balasnya Ceria

Yah….Lagu ini asik.."Jeda Haru pendek.

Yah,kau benar lagu ini asik mendengarnya,Yohs ingin membuat aku melakukan itu…"Ucap Anzu langung berdiri,dan Haru memandanginya.

Melakukan itu…"Pikir Haru.

Um Haru bisa minta tolong,untuk memutar ulang lagu tadi…"Ucap Gadis itu denga wajah ceria.

Hn.."responnya lalu memutar MP3nya kelagu awalnya dan melihat Apa yang Anzu akan lakukan

Wherever my eyes go, wherever you are  
Traces of you still remain  
So I can't take my eyes off them

Perlahan dengan pasti Tubuh Anzu bergerak lincah dan menari di hadapanya,seiring lagu MP3 yang di putar Haru,gadis itu tak berhenti memperhatikan gerakan Anzu,di balik mata Violet gadis itu terkesima melihat Anzu yang menari seindah itu.

The wind is blowing again, a farewell is coming to me  
I'm not even ready but it looks like it's going to rain  
Goodbye, the last words, goodbye  
Now the love that I was just getting to know is leaving me

Like a fool, it washes over me, this longing comes to me

Tam-Tam-Tam

Taram-Taram-Tram-Tram

Tam-Tam-Tam

Anzu lalu tersenyum dengan wajah Malu.." eh…Goomene Haru bagaimana tarianku tadi? ,apa terlihat aneh dan memalukan.."ucap Gadis itu lalu duduk kembali setelah music itu berhenti.

Indah…"Jawab Haru Pendek.

Mata Anzu membesar .." Sukooo-iii Kyaaaaaak….Arigato Haru!…"Ucap Anzu ceria dan langsung memeluk Haru,sementara gadis yang di peluk hanya bisa diam tampa bisa melepaskan diri dari Anzu.

Sejak kecil,aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang Dancer Pro dan ingin belajar di amerika untuk bersekolah dansa disana itu impianku…"Ucap Gadis itu Polos dan masih memeluk Haru.

_Impian _

_Aku juga memiliki impian_

Treeeeeeeeeeng…..Treeeeeeeeeng…Treeeeeeeeeng….."Suara Bell sekolah terdengar ,menandakan jam terakhir akan dimulai,begitu mendengar itu Anzu lalu melepaskan Pelukannya pada Haru,dan mereka memunguti bekas makan masing-masing.

**Class Room**

APA! membentak orang yang mengembalikan Senne Puzzelmu…"seru seorang pemuda Blonde,dengan Nada kaget memandang Yugi.

I-i-ia aku tidak sengaja membentaknya Jou…"ucap Yugi dengan wajah tidak enak.

Aku akan minta maaf padany,itu Harus….."Ucap yugi pada dua temannya yang berambut Blonde bernama Jounochi dan yang bermbut coklat Placic adalah Honda.

Ya Aku setuju,Kurasa kau harus minta maaf ,pada gadis itu…"Seru Honda

Ketika hendak berdiri dari kursinya,pintu Class terbuka ,Yugi terbelalak tegang menatap Salah satu sahabatnya(yaitu Anzu) tengah bersama si murid baru,gadis berambut pendek(ala Bob Hair) berkulit kuning langsat,bermata violet,dengan wajah pintu kelas

Wajah Yugi lalu memerah,semerah Udang rebus…"menatap Gadis itu yang menuju kearahnya.,Haru hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu berjalan kearah pemuda itu dan melewati Yugi menuju Mejanya sendiri.."sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan untuk pelajaran berikutnya."

Wajah Yugi terpaku di tempat ia bingung menghadapi Gadis itu,bagai mana meminta caranya meminta maaf pada gadis berwajah dingin yang ia bentak tadi…" Uhk…sesungguhnya dia tak sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Tampa ia sadari tadi saat gadis itu duduk di bangkunya,sebuah jiwa dari Sisi-Gelap dalam Sennen Puzzel menatap gadis itu dengan pandang lain,sepasang Mata crovels Red menatap tajam ,tengah memandanginya ,tampa henti tampa berkedip sedikitpun.

Bersambung…?


	3. Chapter 3 (serpihan ingatan)

**Erlangga :**Kyaaaaaaa…."(teriak-teriak lebay sambil natap Laptop)

**Yami : **ada apa denganya…?(Nunjuk Penulis)

**Shun **: soalnya dia habis Pharaho atemu ama Yugi dalam gender wanita..-_-"

**Yugi : **saya….pakean cewek.(O_O)

**Bakura : **Yupz….dan kamu memakai pakean ala mesir..Dan terlihat Cantik dan dadanya Bes-"

(di Bekep Yugi yang mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus).

**Shun/Yugi**: Bakura bukan waktunya Kau muncul…pergi sana.(nendang Bakura bersamaan)

**Haru : **apa kau akan lakukan sesuatu diluar perkiraanku lg Ega-Kun?(singkat nama author)

**Erlangga : **tidak chap ini kau masih aku amankan…"(lirik Yami dengan Pandangan mengerikan** dan **senyuman yang misterius)

**Haru : **Lalu bagaimana masa lanjutan….comment-coment kemarin ,apa kau sudah belajar dari

kesalahan?.."(natap dengan Pandangan cuek)

**(membeku Mode on Ala-ala Animal styel)**

**Erlangga : **ku usahakan…semaksimal mungin untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada

Trimakasi untuk Komment membangun dan memflame saya bagi saya ,itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyebalkan atau menyinggung tapi itu mendorong saya lebih-lebih-lebih baik lagi.

**Selamat membaca… _**

Haru merasa di awasi ketika pelajaran berlangsung namun setiap ia menoleh tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikanya…"

kenapa lalu jika benar ada yang menatapnya

Apa alasan orang itu menatapnya…?

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186 **

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**Part 3**

**serpihan ingatan**

Haru tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang,sepasang Bola mata violetnya tengah sibuk mentap lurus ke papan tulis ,dimana saat itu adalah pelajaran Mate-matika pelajaran terakhir,guru dengan santainya sedang mengajarkan sebuah teori matematika pada semua murid ,namun pikiran gadis itu sendiri tidak mengarah kesana,di karnkan saat ini hatinya begitu gelisa(sangat gelisa) sejak pelajaran dimulai dan sampai saat ini.

Dikarnakan ia merasa, Seolah ada mata tengah terus mengawasinya ,membuat dia merasa tak nyaman dan tak tenang sejak tadi (meskipun parasnya sanggup menyembunyikan hal itu).

" Haru-kun?"bisik Anzu yang kebetulan duduk tepat di belakang bangku gadis itu.

"Hn….ada apa?"…ucap Gadis itu dengan melirik Anzu di bangku belakangnya,juga menjaga jarak agar guru tidak mendengarkan percakan mereka di tengah pelajaran.

" Kau kenapa sejak masuk bersamaku ,tadi wajahmu jadi Gelisa sekali?.."ucap Gadis itu dengan wajah khawathir rupanya ,Anzu adalah tipe gadis yang sangat peka apa lagi,dengan keadaannya

" Hn…aku baik-baik saja…"ucap Haru dengan wajah datar,sikap dan tingkah laku yang dingin yang menjadi andalanya agar Anzu dapat merasa tenang tampa menghawatirkan gadis itu.

" syukurlah Kalau,ada masalah cerita saja padaku kitakan teman "ucap Anzu sambil menepung bahu dan mengedipkan matanya emerladnya.

" Arigatogozaimazu"ucap Haru lalu mulai berusaha focus pada pelajaran didepan matanya.

TENG_TENG_TONG_TENG

Suara jam dan lonceng terdengar nyaring ,bersamaan kegaduhan seluru siswa dan siswi dikarnakan semua pelajaran hari ini telah selesai dan para siswa bergegas untuk Pulang.

".Wew…akhirnya Pelajaran mati-matika Pak Kozumi selesai juga."Seru Jou dengan pandang ceria,dengan dua-dua tanganya di angkat(seperti Gaya Bansai).

Yugi…Ayo Pulangku teraktir,hamburger hari ini dompetku lumayan ada isinya…"Seru Honda menyapa Yugi yang merapikan buku-bukunya,dan Sennen Puzz tengah tersampir di lehernya,karna tali kalung sudah di perbaiki olehnya tadi.

Jujur saja mata lebarnya crinamons bercahaya tak henti-hentinya memandang Haru untuk memberikan Alasan apa agar ia dapat berbicara berdua dengan Haru untuk itu ia lalu, akhirnya dia meminta Anzu,Jou beserta Honda untuk menunggu di luar.

" Kenapa jelaskan alasanmu menahanku disini.."Tanya Haru dengan Pandangan Dingin menanyakan alasan pemuda yang seumuran dengan dia,yang saat ini hanya berdua dikelas.

"Aku sebenarnya mau bilang sesuatu padamu,Soal tadi."Ucapnya dengan wajah merah plus Panic sejadi-jadinya seolah Timer yang akan meledak kapan-pun (Author :Oi-Oi memangnya kau ini bom apa?)

"Soal tadi…Emm maksutnya soal apa?"ucapnya menaikan sebelah Alisnya

Eeehrrr…maaf soal tadi aku membentakmu dengan kasar,padahal kau berbaik hati mengembalikan barang ini padaku…"ucap pemuda itu gugup sambil melirik bandul Sennen Puzz yang tergantung di lehernya,dengan wajah perasaan bersalah yang terpancar dari wajahnya yang Polos dan tatapan seolah menunggu jawaban akan di maafkan oleh gadis berwajah dingin itu atau tidak.

(Shun :Hei-Hei ini bukan Proses ngatakan cinta,kok kata-katanya serius amat.-_-)

"..Tidak-apa-apa.."ucap Gadis itu Cuek.

" Ehh…"

Aku bilang ,tidak apa-apa Yugi-kun."selanya lalu berbalik mengambil tas hitam,bergambar beruang miliknya dari mejanya sendiri.

SSSSSIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG G!

Sebuah Cahaya kuning dari ukiran mata Sennen Puzz bercahaya di hadapan Haru ,lantaran Silaunya dengan reflex ia memele cahaya yang silau itu dengan kedua tanganya.

" UHKKK…"ucapnya menahan silau,dengan batinnya tergetar ada apa ini sebenarnya mengapa bandul aneh yang ia kembalikan bersinar seolah memberikan ia suatu bertanda,ditutupnya ke dua bola mata Violet miliknya ,sampai cahaya yang dari tadi bersinar berangsur-angsur meredup.

"…Trimakasi atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku…"

DEG

Kini ia merasa sesuatu yang menyentuh lengan tangannya dengan lembut, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan ,menatap tangan seseorang yang dingin,tengah memegang lengan tanganya dan yang memegangi lengan tanganya adalah Yugi.

Cristal bening violet pada kedua mata Haru sedikit terbelalak melihat wajah Yugi yang berubah baik aura maupun cerminan pada parasnya.

Kini yang berdiri di hadapanya adalah Yugi yang berbeda ,Yugi yang memiliki wajah yang tegas dan dua Cristal red Ruby bercahaya di kedua matanya tajam,mata yang tegas ,Ambisius dan punya semangat Pertempuran yang tinggi.

".Kau ini Siapa.?."ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin ,tatapan yang seolah siap menerjang ketakutanya sendiri dengan hal yang jauh dari nalar-dan Logikanya saat ini dan mengatur jarak dari pemuda itu.

"..Namaku Yami Yugi kepribadian lain Yugi Mutou senang berkenalan denganmu Haru-kun.."ucapnya dengan mata dan nada pembicaraan nan Misterius dan senyum dari bibir tipisnya.

Wajah Haru masih tidak berubah expresinya ia trus terdiam

Seolah melihat wajah lain dari wajah orang dihadapanya ini menginggatkan ia pada sosok seseorang yang entah ia tahu siapa."

_Seseorang dari tempat yang jauh dan luas_

_Bayangan seorang pria bermata merah dengan penuh ambisi_

_Dan berkult hitam menatap dengan penuh arti yang lembut_

**DEG.!**

_Mulai sekarang kau adalah Malmuk baniyyah-miliku_

_Tak ada yang memilikimu selain aku_

_Tak ada satu-pun lelaki yang boleh menyentuhmu_

_Selain aku_

_Berjanjilah sampai aku wafat kau akan setia padaku_

_Sehidup semati sampai dan sampai kehidupan selanjutnya_

_Kau tetap milliku_

**DEG..!**

"Ahk…"

Sesaat tubuh Haru tiba-tiba lunglai dikarnakan gadis itu tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang melemas,menyadari itu Yami_Yugi langsung menangkap tubuh kecil yang lebih kecil darinya sebelum menghantam tehel ubin yang dingin.

" Haru,kau baik-baik saja?.."…."Tanya Yugi yang berusaha menopang tubuh gadis itu dengan gaya bersujud dan lalu kepala Haru di andarkan pada dadanya.

Gadis yang di Tanya hanya diam Yugi hanya merasa napas yang berhembus didadanya ,Gadis itu bernafas cepat sambil menutup kedua Kristal Violet dengan tubuh gemetaran lalu berkata…" Ahk…Ah…Aku Baik-baik aja.."ucapnya berusaha mengembalikan tenaganya dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ada(namun tidak berhasil).

Mata Red Ruby yang tajam milik, seorang Yami Yugi memandang dengan wajah khawatir seolah tak ingin terjadi apa-pun pada gadis itu, entah kenapa ,perasaan itu muncul dari mana ,ia merasa ia sudah mengenal gadis itu ,sebelumnya.

Ia lalu membawa gadis yang tiba-tiba pingsan itu ,dengan mengendongnya kepelukannya

Berambung….."

**Erlangga : **Selesai juga,(baca Koran lagi)

**Haru :** aman apanya Ega-kun ,jelas-jelas adegan terakhir membuatku ,tidak aman lagi (Liat pas-Adegan akhir-akhir dengan wajah dingin)

**Shun : **jadi ini arti dari senyum-senyummu tadi..?..(menghela napas dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

**Erlangga :** yeahhh….mungkin (senyum sinis)

**Jou : **kok aku cerewet bangetz ya…"

**Erlangga : **tenang jou ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padamu.(nada datar)

**Honda : **aku terlihat berahaja banget disini.

**Shun :** Bersahaja…(?) btw aku kapan muncul.

**Erlangga :** sebentar lagi

**Yami : **makasi atas coment-coment dari anda semua semoga ,anda menyukai tulisan author Baka ini sampai jumpa lagi.."jujur author masih belum punya banyak pengalaman.


	4. Chapter 4 (mimpi yang aneh)

**Ega** : gak terasa senin udah semester…"-_-"

**Shun** : lagi pelipur lara nih…?

**Ega** : ia emang.."

**Anzu** : napa kak..?(nanya Ega)

**Ega** : senen besok gua mesti ujian…"Drob mode on"

**Yeah…sejak bertemu dia aku selalu memimpikan hal yang aneh tapi entah kurasa ini baru dimulai**

**Apa kalian percaya kehidupan masa-lalu?**

**(apa pembaca mempercayai mimpi kehidupan sebelumnya)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186 **

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**(Mimpi yang aneh)**

Haru perlahan membuka kelopak matanya mendapati tubuhnya dalam keadaan melayang dan transparent di sebuah negri yang aneh dan penuh hamparan padang pasir.

_"uhk ada apa ini apa aku sudah mati?lalu aku ada dimana bukanya tadi aku ada di sekolah ?"_

Tempat ini sungguh ramai ,banyak pedagang yang memakai baju zaman dulu

Sebuah kereta kuno yang ditarik dengan unta terlihat memasuki area keramaiyan ini

Dia melihat cahaya sekilas dari pintu jeruji yang terbuka,seseorang pria berbaju mewah datang besama beberapa pengawal dan dengan membawa seorang gadis dengan wajah ditutup karung pada kepalanya tubuhnya ditarik dengan rantai besi pada leher dan kedua tanganya dengan kasar.

_Layaknya seekor domba_

_Layaknya seekor binatang yang mau patuh._

_Sungguh mengerikan_

Haru lalu melayang mengikuti sang gadis dari belakang

Gadis itu terlihat tertatih-tatih dengan tubuh lebam dibetis dan tangan

Ia berjalan ambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya ,entah kemana orang-orang tadi membawanya

Suara teriakan pedagang memenuhi telinganya, disambut teriakan-teriakan Ramai yang menyebutkan harga dari para pembeli.(mungkin itu Pasar)

Teriakan 'Terjual' dari pedagang sangat menusuk batinya. Ada satu orang lagi yang terjual untuk bekerja di ladang, atau... untuk hal yang lain. Dan sebentar lagi, dirinyalah yang akan seperti itu

**Author :**

**(ini memang sebuah pasar tapi berbeda dengan pasar yang kalian pikirkan).**

**(Ini adalah pasar yang menjual manusia-manusia tak berdosa)**

**(Ini Pasar Budak)**

Sang gadis di tarik disebuah panggung

Satu tarikan terakhir, rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya dilepas. Suara-suara teriakan semakin keras. Bersikap penurut, jangan melakukan gerakan apapun, dalam hati dia bergumam

_"..Apa aku akan berakhir sebagai budak oh Ra.."_

"..Buka kain kepalanya…."Teriak sang pedagang

**DEG!**

_"Ya-Tuhan….I..itu…"_ucap sang gadis kaget bukan kepalang menatap gadis yang tengah di pertontonkan di atas panggung kayu itu mirip denganya.

Sepasang mata Violet nan indah milik seorang gadis yang berwarna kuning langsat terlihat begitu dingin ,bibir indahnya kini Nampak begitu pucat ,rambut panjangnya berwarna hitam yang sepinggang sangat berantakan,akan tetapi kecantikan parasnya yang mampu membuat semua terpesona.

Suara jeritan histeris dari para pria dan decakan kagum dari para wanita, terdengar jelas di telinganya, disusul gumaman dan obrolan. Mereka membicarakannya, gadis itu tahu ia adalah objek pembicaraan. Dia dapat mendengar-mendengar orang-orang yang heran apa dia cukup kuat untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat sebagai petani nepala atau Kurma ,mungkin juga pembantu, atau cukup patuh untuk menjadi penghangat ranjang untuk majikan Lelakinya ,apa dia sangup di jadikan wanita penghibur di penginapan para bangsawan mesir…"dengan wajah itu pasti dia bia menguntungkan para germo"(kalau di mesir bacanya Sha-tai)

"Gadis cantik ini adalah Gadis yang datang Dari Nubia dan jika para sudara mengingginkan dia"

"maka harga akan saya buka ,Dimulai dari 70 dirham!"

Teriakan sang pedagang langsung disambut para pembeli yang meneriakkan harga terutama banyak Lelaki yang memperebutkan dirinya

"100 dirham…"teriak seseorang

"150 dirham…"teriak yang lainya

melihat orang-orang saling berlomba-lomba menawarkan harga untuk membelinya.

Di balik wajah tampa expresinya dan dingin pada pancaran parasnya sang gadis merasa hatinya sangat hancur dan menangisi semua,dalam hati terdalamnya

"430!"

"500!"

_"__oh…__dewa __Osiris__ yang agung"_

_rengutlah tubuhku,bunuhlah aku ,aku tak mau dipandang Hina aku tak mau mengikuti perintah mereka,aku bersedia jikalah puluhan kobra membunuhku sedikit-demi sedikit Aku tak mau berakhir seperti ini biarkan aku mati rela,aku rela dewa_

**"DEG"**_  
_

_"Ke-kenapa…aku bias men-dengar suara isi Bat-batinya?"_ucap Haru terkejut bukan main

Dibalik wajah dinginnya ia meruduk ,seolah sudah pasra dengan semua ini,dia sudah merasa sangat lelah hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Melihat itu semua Haru merasakan sesuatu yang mencabik batinya

Kubeli dia dengan "5000 dirham" sebuah suara sontrak terdengar dari sebuah pembeli,dan mengagetkan pembeli lain,membuat suara yang sebelumnya gaduh berubah tampa suara

_"eh..A-apa?.."_ucap haru kaget

"Ada lagi yang mau menawar?" seru pedagang, hanya disambut dengan kesunyian. "Satu... dua... tidak ada yaaak? Baiklah! Terjual pada anda yang di sana!" lanjutnya, menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan Jubah berwarna biru naik keatas pangung dan langsung mengendong gadis berwajah dingin itu ke dadanya yang bidang.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang menarik Haru dan-"

"…Shiiiiiiiiiing…"

BRAAAAKSSSSSSTTTT…"

Haru terbangun dengan Wajah Horror,keringat membanjiri tubuhnya ,rasa takut menjalar begitu cepat keseluru tubuhnya,dan mendapati dia berada di Kamarnya sendiri.

" Sudah bangun ya…"Tanya seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dan maskilin,yang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur hangat memiliki mata hijau yang dingin dan rambutnya yang hitam hingga sepingang.

"Shun-Nii ,Aku kok bisa ada disini…?"

Seorang temanmu bernama Anzu mazaki menelpon ke ponselku kalau kamu tiba-tiba pingsan pas sepulang sekolah,jadi aku meminta paman Agasa untuk menjemputmu untuk membawa pulang.."ucapnya dengan santai dan menaru nampan bubur di meja dekat ranjang.

"Siapa yang menganti bajuku?…"ucap Haru menatap tubuhnya yang berpakean piama

"Aku Emang siapa lagi dirumah ini selain kita…"balasnya santai.

"Kenapa wajahmu,langsung berubah begitu…?kau mimpi aneh ya…"Tanyanya mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Mimpi emh kurasa tidak.."serunya Cuek lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur di atas meja.

"kalau begitu aku pergi ke rumah Sora untuk mengambil barang kiriman dari kakek Sheniro yang sekarang ada di Nubia…"ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi tapi sebelum lenyap dari ambang pintu Haru memanggilnya.

"Matte Shun-Nii hari ini bukankah giliranku untu-"lalu hun memotongnya

"Tidak hari ini kau isterahat saja hari ini DJ Ranzel yang mengantikanmu Paman Agasa sudah berpesan padaku…"Ucapnya dengan nada cuek lalu hilang di telan pintu.

Kini hanya Haru yang ada dalam kamar dengan keheningan ia lalu terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya.."Apa maksut mimpi tadi?."Pikirnya dalam Hening.

Shinggggg!sebuah cahaya terlihat keluar pada kartu miliknya yang ia taruh di saku jaketnya.

"kenapa ada cahaya di jaket miliku?.."Ucapnya penasaran lalu mendekati kotak dalam saku jaketnya.

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan

BRUAAAAAK!

Tubuh Haru terhempas kebelakang sesuatu dengan keras menghempas pada tubuhnya dan mengagetkan.

Ahkuu?..."Ucapnya mengusap punggungnya agak sakit sekaligus kaget dan mendapati sesuatu di pangkuanya.

"Kyuuuu….(?)"()

"Eh?"(o_O)

Sebuah Hewan yang aneh berbentuk bola,tapi ini berbulu (tapi bukan kucing Persia)dengan mata violet sama dengan warna mata dan 4 kaki cakar, Haru bukannya kaget,heran,pingsan gadis itu malah memandangi sesuatu di hadapanya dengan intens.

"kau gemetaran…"Ucap gadis itu.

Monster itu lalu menarik selembar kartu dari kotak Kartu Haru dan menunjuk muka manja dan malu-malu(?)"Kyuuuuuu!(_)

(Author ::menurutku diantara semua monster dia yang paling manis)

"Kuribo?"ucap Haru mengeja namanya pada kartu.

"KYUUUU!.."Tiba-tiba mata ungu(?) kuribo memancarkan mata Terbinar-binar senang lalu mengesek-gesek wajanya di muka Haru."

"Uaaaah jadi kau monster kartu…."Haru hanya terkaget dan membiarkan Kuribo berada di pelukanya.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"ucapnya semakin mendekap gadis itu"

"Ini semakin aneh saja…"piker Haru menghela napas.

Bersambung..."

* * *

Yami :oke saatnya Loe membalas coment-coment FF.

Yugi : ok mari kita mulai.."

Haru : kok aku malah ketemu kuribo?emang tuh monter mau kamu apakan..?

Ega : Hahahahah…"kalian akan lihat nanti.."

* * *

**Gia-XY** 3/1/13 . chapter 3

Masih ada seikit typo, tapi seperti motto saya 'typo tidak akan mengganggu saya'  
Jadi sebenernya...  
Aku punya feeling kalo Yugi suka sama Haru!  
Kok perasaanku bilang bakal ada 'triangle' ya? ._.  
Yap, selamat berjuang Haru!  
Semoga lu gak bingung sama Yugi dan Yami yang satu tubuh  
Lanjut ya! XD

**Erlangga 198**

Ummm…..makasi banget Gia udah comment

-_- aku tau banyak kesalahan pada ceritaku_aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi

(nunduk Hormat) O_O eh soal TRIANGLE ya-ya kurasa mengarah kesana tapi ya

Liat aja nanti…dan Gia Chan aku tunggu ceritamu..(kuharap jangan sampe sebulan)T_T

**Ruega Kaiba**3/1/13 . chapter 3

teks nya dijadiin rata kiri, susah bacanya. N mending pake pembatas yang udah disediakan FFn  
tanda bacanya masih bnyak yg salah tempat  
**Atem:** oi, urusin ceritanya napa? Dari kemaren cuman tanda baca, typo, deskripsi mulu yang diurus  
**Ruega:** sudah kebiasaan, saya hanya mengurus jalan cerita jika hanya ada sedikit kesalahan typo, tanda baca dan pendeskripsian...  
**Yugi**: ribet nyuruh lu ripiu, pasti paling cerewet  
**Ruega:** Saya juga masih memiliki banyak kesalahan

**Erlangga 198**

Trimakasih sudah mengingatkan aku memang lemah pada tanda baca,aku akan lebih baik dan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada pada setiap ep.."makasi Ru-Chan.

**Ryo Kazami** :3/2/13 . chapter 3

kalau gua sih jujur suka...dari segi tulisan semua orang beda beda...ceritanya makin seru  
kalau yami disini satu tubuh ama yugi gimana dengan persaan yugi (yang kayaknya ada tanda-tanda)tyapo udah lumayan kurang...:) lanjutan mana mas bro

**Erlangga 198 :**

Wah kalau itu mah…pendapat loe makasi banyak Gan.."setiap saran loe selalu jadi semangat buat gua…"em soal yang sama yang di Tanyakan Gia-Chan…"Umm liat aja nanti

**Yami Kisara**** :**3/2/13 . chapter 3

makin aneh ni cerita(?)  
Yami disini lebih...ehm...Jantan (O)  
(di jotos author)  
dan makin penasaran gua...:)  
oh Err..."  
gua mau nanya Loe ini gendernya apa-an...?  
btw salam kenal yaaa

**Erlangga 198 :**

Hahah…oh ya Yami terlihat jantan.."Kurasa sih biasa-biasa aja nih

Sifatnya kan memang seperti ….soal Gender-siapa maksutnya gender gua ?O_o

Kalau mengenai Gender Gua itu buat comment.

**Shuin03**3/2/13 . chapter 3

oeeee...rajin banget loe abdednya  
oh ya...blh nanya gua tentang OOC selengkap-lengakapnya  
okeeee..." _

**Erlangga 198 :**

Umm…Tentang Haru ya oke.." Masato Haruzawa Seorang gadis 17 tahun berambut Black blood ala bob hairs,bermata Violet Cuek plus anaknya rada tomboy,tak muda terpancing suasanan dan sering menolong ,dia memiliki pribadi yang tegar dalam lingkungan yang menurutku keras,suka pada berbagai alat Music apa lagi cita-citanya jadi(DJ PRO)menonjol pada semua mata pelajaran apa lagi berbau sejara dan juga olahraga tapi lemah dengan sopan santun dan ixperiment kimia dan berwajah manis seperti wanita lainya.

Suka terhadap permainan Puzzel dan juga suka berduel..'em soal rajin post sebenarnya gua sengaja pots cepat karna gua senin ada ujian ama dosen .."Makasi Shuin

**Litte Yagami Osanowa** 3/2/13 . chapter 3

Hi, Litte balik untuk mereview..  
Hem.. 'Learn from your Mistake to be a better one' itu motto Litte, dan sebenarnya bukan untuk mem-flame, Sedikit lebih dirapikan saja fic ini, litte sh ngak protes mau make rata kiri atau tengah karena sama aja.. Tapi lebih bagus kalau sedikit dymbah horizontal line untuk batasannya biar tahu ini ganti line atau sebagainya gitu :* jadi enak kan di lihatnya.. Heheheh.,,  
Bereksperimen aja dulu dengan FFn, dan kembangkan terus tulisanmu, cerita pengembangannya dah lumayan Oke kok! Cuma kurang perapiannya aja.. Semangat ya!  
Ini bukan flame kok! Ini nasihat pembanguna hehehehhe..

**Erlangga 198 :**

Makasi Litte…"Meluk-meluk(Yami : Jangan MELUK_MELUK ORANG)

Aku senangg dapat saran dan kritik karna itu sangat penting banget bagi aku (^_^)

Kutunggu ceritalanjutanmu ya…"semoga sukses

* * *

Yugi : Yey…..selesai (senyum-senyum kayak kecil)

Yami :terimakasi atas komentar-komentar dan flame membangun…"(membungkuk)

Shun :sampe jumpa lagi


	5. Chapter 5 (Kuribo)

**Ega : **huh untuk melepas penat malam minggu hanya ini**.**

**Yami : **Bikin Fanfic gara-gara jomloh malam mingguan.

**Ega :** DUERRRRRR!

**Yugi : **oke mari mulai!

* * *

"_ada apa Isis…"selah seorang Lelaki berkulit Tan,dan memakai sorban pada gadis itu._

_"aku melihat sesuatu Shadiii…."Ucap gadis bernama Isis._

_"apa yang kau lihat.."Tanya Shadiii_

_"sebentar 4 orang yang mencari ingatan masa-lalu itu akan datang kemari"..ucap Isis berwajah serius._

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186 **

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**Kuribo**

"..Kyuuuuuu… .."

"Uhk…ia aku tahu ini sudah jam siap-siap.."Ucap Haru santai menatap monster yang semalam ia temukan,sekarang kini ada di atas tubuhnya dan tengah membangunkannya agar tidak terlambat sekolah(sungguh Lucu Haru dapat akrab dengan sesuatu yang aneh dalam semalam saja).

Haru pun langung bersiap-siap secepat mungkin dalam waktu 5 menit ,ia lalu menuruni tangga untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuknya dan Shun.

"Mahluk apa itu.."Ucap shun dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Perkenalkan dia Kibo,peliharaanku…"Ucap Haru dengan Cuek sambil menyantap karenya.

"HeeH!"…O_o (Kibo.?)"

"Ini bukanya salah satu ilusi Monster dari Majic and Wizard ,kenapa dia dapat Nampak walau tak terpasang di Duel-Dicks ini bukan saat battelkan..?".Tanyanya sambil memakan kari,bagianya dengan tenang.

"Shun-Nii dia bukan Ilusi tapi nyata"…"ucap Haru enteng sambil memakan Karinya dengan tenang dan sesekali menyuapkan Sedokan Karinya pada Kuribo yang ada dipangkuannya dengan riang gembira(?).

"Jadi ini benar-benar nyata kata shun…"dalam hatinya berusaha mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapaanya,bukan tidak mungkin ini asli mana ada,ilusi monster dapat makan kari dan melompat-lompat girang di pangkuan Haru,dan fakta lain Kuribo yang ini tidak muncul pada ilusi kartu.(dengan kata lain dia ini Monster dan dia mahluk hidupkan).

"Huuum….Baiklah kalau kau mau memeliharanya,tapi sekarang kau harus membawa Kuribo tak mungkin meninggalkanya sendiri di kamarkan,soalnya aku ada mata kuliah sampai malam jadi rumah kosong tak ada yang menjaganya…"Ucap Shun.

"Benar juga,bagai mana pun aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kuribo sendirian…"Haru mendengkus pelan,benar Kata Shun dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Kibo disini sendirian jadi, dia harus memutar otak mencari ide bagai mana caranya membawa Kibo tampa menakuti orang lain.

"Yakk….buat dia berakting jadi Boneka saja "Usul Shun.

"Boneka!"

"EH….em.'

"Baiklah Kibo dengar aku,saat didepan orang lain bersikaplah diam dan jangan berisik,berpura-puralah jadi boneka kau paham?.."Ucap Haru sambil memperlihatkan sebuah boneka dihadapan Kuribo.

"Kyuuuuu…."Balas Kibo sambil mengangguk.

"Kau tak boleh keluar dari dalam Tasku…jika tak kusuruh mengerti…"Ucap gadis itu datar.

"Kyuuuuuu…"Ucap Kibo mengangguk paham.

"Rasanya Kibo lebih baik dari pada Hewan peliharaan tapi kalau diketahui orang pasti berbahaya dan banyak mengincarnmu jadi tenanglah dan sekalian tolong jadi tolong jaga Haru…"perintah Shun sambil mengelus Kibo.

"Kyuuuuuuu…"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."

"Yah selamat jalan…"

**High School****dumio**

Para murid berbondong-bondong, memasuki area Sekolah karna sebentar lagi,apel pagi akan segera di laksanakan dan pintu pagar akan segera ditutup,Haru dengan santai berjalan memasuki area sekolah namun di kagetkan oleh suara di belakangnya…"

"HARUUUUUU SELAMAT PAGI "teriak Anzu

"Anzu- chan pagi.."ucapnya menyapa Gadis itu.

Bagaimana keadaanmu,kemarin kau pingsan baik-baik sajakan…?"

"baik"jawabnya pendek.

"ummm…tasmu agak besar dari tas punggungmu yang kemarin…"Ucap Anzu.

"ah…ia,aku sedang ingin memakai tas ini…"Ucapnya mengelak karna ada Kibo didalam tasnya(yak…sudah pasti alasanya itu)

"HEI KALIAN PAGIII!"Teriak Jou dari kejauhan di ikuti Yugi,Honda,Ryou

"Pagi Semuanya.."Teriak Anzu"

"Haru kenalkan,ini jounochi,Hiroto Honda,dan Ryou Bakura Yugi mouto…"Ucap Anzu"

"Hm…Hai..Salam kenal.."Ucapnya datar.

'Hehehe…kau terlalu cuekya…"ucap Ryou.

"ummm maaf aku memang begini.."Ucap Haru dengan wajah Expresi dan menatap Yugi(yugi Muto).

"oh ya Haru-kun ,bukanya kau dengan kami satu kelompok dalam mata kuliah sejarah…?Tanya gadis itu.

"Eh….kurasa begitu…"Ucap Haru.

"umm…siang nanti kami mau kemusium Dumino ada berbagai peninggalan yang akan di pamerkan datanglah bersama kami..ucap Junouchi dengan cengiran Khasnya Pada Haru lalu berbalik menjauh menuju kelas.

**DEG!**

Setelah menatap mata Jou sepintas sebuah bayangan wajah Jou terlihat berbeda ,terlihat mengenakan baju ala Kesatria kerajaan berambut Blonde dan rambutnya terurai di punggung tengah ,memunggunginya.

_"Tolong jaga Sherenity maafkan aku…__Anck Su Namun kakak pergi dulu"_

Haru membatu di tempat"Tuk-tuk.."Ehhh…Haru-Kun kok melamun ayo kita kekelas pelajaran akan dimulai."ucap Anzu mencolek-colek pipi Haru dan tampa BA-BI-BU Lagi,langsung menarik lengan gadis itu dan ucapan Anzu langsung membuatnya sadar kembali dan nyaris jatuh syukur saja Tangan Yugi berhasil menangkap lengan gadis itu.

"Ahk…kau tak apa-apa.."ucap Yugi khawatir.

"Tidak ,aku baik-baik Yugi."ucap Haru datar dan menatap arah menuju kelas tampa melepaskan pegangan Yugi dan Anzu yang ikut menarik melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Honda ,Jou dan Ryou yang seperti anak kecil di koridor sekolah membuat Yugi dan Anzu tertawa.

_"tadi itu bayangan apa…"_ucap gadis itu pada batinya sambil tatapan miris.

**Jam Isterahat Kedua…"**

"Kyuuu…Kyuuu…Kyuuu.."

"Kau suka dagingnya,makanlah.."ucap Haru langsung menyuapkan daging cingcang asap pada Kibo yang di buatnya tadi pagi dan makan diatap sekolanya yang sepi.

Haru memang sengaja pergi diam-diam dan makan dengan Kibo ditempat sepi dan Yak Ataplah pilihan yang paling aman(sepertinya).

"Maaf ya aku malah harus,menyuruhmu masuk didalam tasku terus,pasti kau bosan.."Ucap Haru sambil memakan bekalnya sendiri.

setelah meletakan sisa bekal makanan yang sudah tandas di lantai disampngnya.

Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ubin bersamaan Kuribo tertidur diatas tubuhnya,sambil memandang langit biru diatas sana suasana hangat membuat ia merasa mengantuk,rasanya enak juga tidur siang disitu dengan cuaca yang cukup menjanjikan ,tapi kalau dia tidur disini bisa-bisa diakan dituduh membolos hah lupakan saja,dia itu murit baru tak mungkin membuat masalah yang aneh-aneh.

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai _

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete_

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

Mata Violet Haru perlahan tertutup kini ia hanya di temani Kibo dan suaranya yang sedang menyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil merasakan angin yang tengah berputar di seragam dan juga rambut pendeknya.

_Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

_ Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama_

_Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa_

_Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?_

Music berhenti di lantunkan dari bibirnya-

Tak-tuk-tak-tuk(suara langkah kaki)

Haru lalu terbelalak kaget menatap siapa yang datang dan ia harus menyembunyikan Kuribo namun sebelum menyembunyikan ia sudah tertangkap basah Oleh Yugi CS.

**DEG**

"Monster …"Ucap Anzu.

"I-iitu….Kuribo salah satu monster andalan Yugikan…."Ucap Jou terbelalak.

"bagai bisa itu…"Ucap Honda ikut-ikutan terbelalak.

Yugi terdiam dan sama terkejutnya dengan Ryou ,dengan wajah Horror seolah mereka harus mencermati nalar dan kepastian yang ada dihadapan mereka,mendapati teman mereka Yaitu Haru sedang bersama Monster Kuribo,rasanya ini sangat Haru mendelik tampa mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun dari mulutnya dan dengan cepat memeluk Kuribo dalam dekapanya yang sudah menggil ketakutan.

"Kyuuuu"…isaknya besar kuribo berair sementara Haru lalu mendekap makin kuat,apa yang mesti ia lakukan bisa gawat jika Yugi dan lainya memanggil guru bisa-bisa akan tambah masalah disini.

"K-Kumohon jangan katakan tentang dia pada Guru."ucap Haru dengan expresi datar tapi di matanya memancarka rasa takut yang dapat di ketahui oleh Honda,Yami dan Yugi.

"Baiklah asalkan kau mau menjelaskan tentang kemunculan Dia…"Ucap Honda memecahkan membuat semua menatap dia kearahnya"dan ucapan Honda lalu di terima gadis dihadapanya.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan.."

**5 menit kemudian…"**

Begitulah.."Ucap Haru kini duduk melingkar di seblah Yugi,dan Jou dihadapnya ada Anzu,Ryou serta Honda sementara Kuribo duduk diatas pangkuan Haru di Atap sekolah itu.

"kurasa tak ada,salanya kalau kuribo bersama kita…"Ucap Yugi.

"Umm….benar kurasa dia tak berbahaya…"Ucap Anzu tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja Kami akan merahasiakan tentang Kibo…"Ucap Jou yang sudah tak takut lagi.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.."Mendengar Hal itu Mata Kuribo Terbinar-binar, langsung melompat ke tubuh Jou wajah sang Blonde menjadi sasaran Gesekan tubuh kuribo dan mendapat sambutan Gelak tawa dari Anzu,Honda dan Ryou (terkecuali Yugi dan Haru yang hanya Tersenyum tipis)

"Yugi Arigatou…"ucap Haru tersenyum pada Yugi.

Sesaat..Yugi menatap gadis yang selama ini berwajah tampa expresi bahkan dingin padanya tersenyum,yeah meski bukan senyuman lebar tapi sukses membuat kedua pemuda kepribadian dalam satu tubuh itu tercengang,terutama Yami yang kini berada dalam Sennen Puzz.

_"Trimakasi Ph-ho-sama…"_

**DEG**

Muncul di dalam benak Yami tentang bayangan gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya dan membanjiri bajunya dengan darah tergenang dan sebuah senyuman Tipis di pelukan seorang pria yang mungkin itu adalah apa mungkin ya.

Sementara ditempat lain…"

**(di tempat lain)**

Uhk…"suara seorang gadis berambut hitam,tengah mencengram kalung emas yang ia kenakan saat ini,dia berada disebuah kantor museum cantiknya begitu Nampak pucat.

"ada apa Isis…"selah seorang Lelaki berkulit Tan,dan memakai sorban pada gadis itu.

"aku melihat sesuatu Shadiii…."Ucap gadis bernama Isis.

"apa yang kau lihat.."Tanya Shadiii

"sebentar 4 orang yang mencari ingatan masa-lalu itu akan datang kemari"..ucap Isis berwajah serius.

"huuum…..sepertinya aku akan langsung menyambutnya…"Ucap Shadii dengan wajah sinis dan menghilang bagai debu dalam sekejab"

Terlihat Haru sibuk bersandar dari salah satu Tiang besar museum Dumino menunggu teman-temannya yang belum datang sambil mendengar Aipoud berwarna Silfer yang setia pada telinganya,bersama kuribo yang tengah ada dalam pelukanya. penampilannya yang Men-steyls dan wajahnya yang cuek membuat tak sedikit para gadis di sekitarnya berdecak kagum(karna dia terlihat tampan)mengira ia seorang lelaki muda yang cools padahaldia perempuan.

"DUG!.."Tak sengaja Haru merasa ,ada seorang yang menabrak bahu kirinya dari belakang.

"Hei-Minggir Kau disini bukan ruang tunggu dasar Sialan…"Ucap seseorang yang langsung marah-marah tak jelas pada Haru yang sejak awal dari tadi memang ada disana.

"HuuuH…"Respon Haru tampa Expresi dengan tatapan Datar "Apa alasanmu memarahiku jelas-jelas kau yang menabrak aku.."Ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

"Hei Kau berani membantahku Kepala Arang…"Umpatnya pada Haru.

"Brisik kau ini,mulutmu mirip Tante-tante saja,bikin telingaku sakit…"Ucap Gadis itu sangat santai"

Hening sekaligus orang yang menonton mereka.

Twicht.."4 urat sambungan pada kepala pemuda berambut jamur kini terlihat,Pemuda dihadapan Haru menunjukan expresi kesal yang amat sangat pada Gadis berwajah Tampa expresi yang tadi berani-beraninya balik memakinya(walau hanya Gumaan kecil yang dingin) namun dapat memancing emosinya.

"Kau berani sekali,Kepala Arang Kau tak kenal SIAPA AKKKKUU!.."umpatnya makin jengkel.

"Kau siapa,aku tak kenal kau Tante Jamur…."Ucap Gadis itu dengan tenang.

DOEEEEEEEEENGGGG!.GUBRAAAAK."(Spesial evet para penonton gratis)

Kini Haru hanya menatap,pemuda di hadapan dari atas sampai bawa,pria berpenampilan rapi dengan wajah yang Face tampan dan baby face yang membingkai wajahnya ini,memiliki rambut yang agak mirip dengan jamur maimonji berwarna coklat,bermata seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya(entah siapa dia)

"Aku adala-"Tapi di potong seseorang,

"HARRUUUUU!...teriak sebuah suara yang membuat Haru dan pemuda itu menatap keasal suara,ternyata suara itu berasal dari suara Jou yang datang bersama Yami ,Anzu,Honda dan Ryou.

"Kaiba Apa yang kau lakukan pada Haru..!"Teriak Jou dengan pandangan berapi-api."

"Kaiba.."ucap Haru lalu meLirik pada Pemuda Yang di panggil Kaiba.

"Namaku Kaiba Seto"ucap Kaiba dengan pandangan cetus.

"Oo….Ucap Haru dengan pandangan Tak tertarik…"

"Huh…"Ucap Kaiba Cuek lalu menatap Haru dengan wajah dingin Plus Aura yang tak biasa,biasanya kalau orang lain yang bertatap muka dan menatap wajah Kaiba yang murka,akan ketakutan dan merinding tapi ini lain dengan wajah Haru yang expresinya tak berubah sedikit lalu mendaratkan Tatapan tajam keHaru seolah Berkata(Ini belum berakhir) dan pergi dari sana bersama Limo mewah yang datang menjemputnya.

Apa-apa dia dasar ikan jamur bodoh…."Umpat jou

**(Kaiba Limo)**

"Nii- panggil sang gadis.."

"Hn…"Respon sang Kaiba yang masih dengan Aura Hitam,membuat sang sopir Limo merinding.

"Kemarahan Nii-Tunda dulu karna sebentar lagi kita akan Rapat dengan pengusaha dari Jerman ,soal projek B yang baru…"Ucap sang Gadis tersenyum sambil memainkan Laptop mera di tangannya.

"Hn….Lalu mana Mokuba saat ini,Ru?.."Tanya Kaiba.

"Ia sudah menunggu di ruang Rapat bersama Isono…"Ucap sang gadis.

"Baiklah…"Ucap Kaiba Cuek dan memandang langit dari jendela Limo.

_"sepertinya Kakak bakal mendapat mainan baru yang lebih menarik…."_Pikir Gadis itu dengan sinis

Bersambung…"

* * *

**Haru** : huh…aku dan Seto bermusuhan.."Cap besok-besok emang aku bakal di apain?

**Yami** : Kok Gua gak ada sih Cuma transparan doang jangan bilang Haru akan kau celakain Sigiwa-Bakaaaaa…"marah mode on

**Ega** : kan sudah gua bilang kalau loe,gua tahan dulu…."santai-santai Ria.

**Seto** : lalu kenapa aku harus-dipanggil tante-tante jamur ama Haru kau Cari mati ya…"Marah mode on.

**Ega** : Nyuekin…."Oke mari balas Coment-comet nya

* * *

**Gia-XY****3/3/13 . chapter 4**

Yap"!  
Masa lalu Haru mulai terbuka!  
Semoga Haru kagak kaya OC keras kepala gue yang terus"an kagak ngaku dan tsundere tingkat akut -A-  
Hwahaha  
Apa di chap depen Yami bakal muncul lagi? :3  
Keep update ya

**Erlangga :** :3

Meskipun mulai kebuka ,masih ada yang harus aku tahan-tahan dulu kakak

Waaah Kakak Kalau OCku bukan keras kepala Seperti OC Kakak kalau dia masih wajar(?).

(aku bahkan lebih parah-_-" OCku soalnya dia itu anak nya masa-bodoh dan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas udah ada di depan mata,Naif banget kan).

**Litte Yagami Osanowa****3/3/13 . chapter 4**

Hi, Litte here to review...  
Hemm.. Agak dikit mirip sama TNJ dan CoL bagian ad flash masa lalunya xD THAT'S FINE endingnya bakal gimana nih ya *nebak-nebak*  
O.o Triangle love? Kayaknya garing tuh xD  
yupe, ini udah lumayan rapi dan CONGRATZ sudah ada sedikit kemajuan disini... Ditingkatkan lagi ya... Sama..  
T...T porsinya tambah ya.. *plak*  
soal Fic lanjutan ane... *miris*  
Bah-masalah nanti itu mah... Wahahhaha... XD

**Erlangga :**

Halo litte Chan um Hah ceritaku mirip TNJ dan Col O_o(Btw Col itu apa?)

Kalau saya soal ide mungkin hampir sama,tapi kehidupan Haru ama Yurika Jau amat berbeda banget Litte san.."(Kayak Salju dan matahari)

itu gadis yang cantik dan Feminim suka tersyum ,anak dari keluarga kaya raya dan punya perusahaan besar di inggris

Kalau Haru adalah anak dari keluarga biasa,orangnya Tamboy dan sikapnya Pendiam dari segi kehidupan dia memiliki kehidupan yang keras(gak punya orang tua hidup bersama Shun kakak angkatnya)dan kakeknya seorang peneliti makam memiliki mimpi menjadi DJ Pro.(jauh bedaaa)

2. Triangle love….-_- awalnya aku mau gitu tapi keseringan baca novel cinta segitiga agak boring juga,tapi yaaaah….aku mau coba di saat-saat tertentu supaya gak (Boriiing)

Oke makasi udah Comment-litte san.

**Blue Clouds ****3/3/13 . chapter 4 **

Wai wai.. Ada fic bru ni udah chap 4 lg selamat \ / *tebar confetti*  
Yami: iyalah lama ngga apdet -_-  
Blue: diem lu kakek kakek!  
Yami: :x  
Blue: trus dilanjutin ote? Blue bakal tungguin chap slanjutnya  
Pai pai

**Erlangga : **

Hai Cloud slam kenal aku penulis baru yah yang sangat payah

Trimakasi kesediaanya datang ke FF saya dan membaca

**shun kazami ****3/4/13 . chapter 4 **

ceritanya  
masalalu haru itu budak atau apa  
..."T_T  
ujung-ujungnya ada Kuribo O_o  
kok bisa...keluar dari kartu Haru

**Erlangga :**

shun hohoho….ia gan kubuka dikit aja ya Shun buka budak awalnya

dia ini adala tawanan perang yang menjadi budak di Negara mesir

kalau kuribo itu masalah Ghaib akan kujelaskan setelanya….-_-

**Ryo Kazami ****3/5/13 . chapter 4 **

Kuribo...kokk bisa ada kuribo de chap

**Erlangga :**

Hohohoho…bisa dong kan gua yang panggil plak akan

Kujelaskan di chap lanjutan

**Guest ****3/6/13 . chapter 4 **

ehhh...ada Kuriboooo...Yaaaaaaaaak '_' mana lanjutanya?

**Erlangga :**

Ini dah lanjut makasi dah Baca

**Ruega Kaiba ****3/8/13 . chapter 4**

Runa: lah? Ripiunya mane? Ko kaga ada? O.o ngilang kali, ya?  
Ruega: hn...  
Runa: hieeeee! Ane seneng ama chara haru! XD  
Ruega: perhatikan kalimatnya, ada rangkaian kata yang membingungkan...  
Runa: maklumin Master Ruega, ya. Dianya emang kaku urusan kayak gini... kaga pernah mau ngurusin jalan crita... minus kalo Fic yang dia ripiu udah masuk tahap 'lumayan'. bukannya ngeremehin, dianya cuman ngingetin doang. repot kan, kalo ada Author dari fandom lain or yang udah ndewa gitu... tau" ripiu dalam bentuk Flame  
Ruega: Gomenasai...  
Runa: skali lagi, tolong maklumin dianya rada dingin kayak Seto Beda ama PET-nya yang sembrono plus cah edan  
Ruega: *lirik Runa*  
Runa: AMPUN! Hamba gak ngoceh lagi deh! Ampun Master!

**Erlangga :**

Emmmm….kagak apa sih Runa saya sih paling biasa dan paling senang dapat masukan dari alam pembangun(?)

Saya akan berusaha lebih,lebih baik lagi dalam ep….lanjutan

Terimakasi banyak….moga kagak bosan

**Pet Ruega ****3/6/13 . chapter 4 **

Yo! Q Runa, alter Master Ruega OwO/  
Master lagi sibuk ujian, jadi memerintahkanq buat ngeripiu. belon telat, kan? hehe

btw, emang Kuriboh suaranya 'Kyu'? O.o  
bukannya 'Kuri', ya?  
btw, habis tanda koma langsun pake spasi yo xD

**Erlangga :**

Sama gua juga lagi sibuk ujian …..mata kuliah yang menetukan(?)

Semoga ujianmu berhasil Ru-san

Dalam bahasa China –dia bersuara Kyuuuuuu."

Dan saya rasa itu amat manis…Makasi mau Comment Pet.

* * *

Seto : akhirnya selesai juga/adegan bodoh ini…"Aura Hitam

Yami : jangan munculkan wajah dan aura menyebalkan itu Kaiba…"GERAM lalu mengandeng Haru Pergi

Haru :HaaaH….(?)

Shun :oke sampai jumpa lagi


	6. Chapter 6 (Ujian Shadii)

Ega : akhirnya seleai juga…."

Jou : eh….ngeneg-ngemeng kenapa gua berpotenis membuat Haru ingat sesuatu,emang gua punya masa-lalu juga…?(ampe sherenity kebawa-bawa ama elo)

Ega : mengkin aja…Kok.

Shun : Jadi loe jadiin dia siapa..?

Jounochi : Baca aja dan kau akan tahu…"

* * *

_Entah rasanya kita sudah pernah bertemu denganmu/hah?...kau dan aku pernah bertemu kau salah ,aku tak mengenalmu/apa kau sanggup mempercayai semua yang bukan kebetulan ini/aku mempercayaimu _

_Anck Su Namun begitu juga Kakak Katsuya_

_kakak janji akan menjadi Raja Yang Baik_

_apa-pun untukmu_

_itu janjiku _

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186**

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**Ujian Shadii**

suasana Musium Dumino sangat ramai ,dikarnakan ada beberapa penemuan dari lembah mesir yang di pamerkan ini Haru tengah berjalan disisi Yami kepribadian Yugi yang lainya.

"A-Ano…"panggil Yami

"Huh..?

"apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya…"Tanya si pemuda.

"Tidak….Ini pertama kali kita ketemu…"Ucapnya dengan nada tenang.

_"munginkah begitu…"pikirYami._

"Nah….sekarang kita ke pusara raja-raja mesir ucap Honda ,soalnya kita butuh data dan Photo-photo buat tugas ini…"ucap Honda sambil membaca catatan pada bukunya.( Honda : Gua murid yang baik)

"Hah….Kau serius Honda mau kesana ,AKU TIDAK MAU…"Ucap Jou mulai takut apa lagi masalah MUMY.(author :aku paham banget soal itu Katsuya-zan)

"Tapi mau tak mau kan kita harus kesana…"

"Ambil di google saja…"

"Gak bisa harus kesana…"

"Tapi…"

"STOP.."

Hening

Keheningan Terjadi

Begini saja kalau begitu aku akan turun ke bawah untuk memphoto mumi itu…"Ucap Haru memechkan keheningan.

"Hah…k-kau mau kepameran mumy sendirian…."ucap Anzu takut-takut

"Tidak aku kan dengan Kibo.."ucap Haru dengan wajah enteng.

"aku tak setuju…"ucap Yami dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aku juga….Seru Ryou dengan nada Protes

"Bagai mana Anzu dan Ryou serta Jou…."mencari data-data mesir di ruang atas aku dan Yugi serta Haru ke lantai bawah…"seru Honda.

"aku Setuju…"Ucap Jou Gemetaran.

"Baiklah…mari kita mulai..

* * *

**Jou :** kenapa sih setiap pameran Mumy pasti di lantai bawah tanah.

**Shun :** Mana gua tahu.

**Yami Bakura :**Gapain sih elo=elo ada disini/cepetan cabut ini masi adegan….PEAAAA

**Ega :** Oke lanjut….

* * *

Pemandangan ruang bawah tanah di mana Mumy di tempatkan jauh lebih menyeramkan,cukup suny dan juga Lampu yang tidak terlalu terang,membuat mereka bertiga harus jalan pelan-pelan mana pengunjungnya sedikit lagi.

"Kuralat kata-kataku kalau Ruangan Pameran mumy TIDAK MENYERAMKAN…."ucap Honda dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Syukur Jou tak turun kesini…"ucap Yami dengan nada Haru yang terus di belakan Yami hanya terdiam sambil memeluk kibo yang Gemetaran setengah mati.

"Kyuuuuu…."Isak Kibo

"Tenang aku disini…jangan Takut.."Bisik Haru"

TEK!Mati lampu..Tiba-tiba lampu Ruangan padam Honda,Yami,dah Haru terserentak kaget bukan main

"Uahhhh…!Haru terkaget karna tak sengaja kakinya menyadung sesuatu dan jatuh di tempat yang cukup empuk ia tidak jatuh di lantai Ubin yang keras(sepertinya)menimpa sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya,tapi entah mengapa ia merasa suara rintihan kecil di bawah tubuhnya,dan ia tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lunak pada bibirnya hinga dia tak bisa berbicara.

Lampu menyala kembali…"Mata Haru terbelalak kaget ,Mata Violetnya mendelik lebar setelah lampu dinyalakan ,dia melihat sepasang red raven di depan wajahnya dan kini bibirnya tengah menempel pada bibir Yami ,Gila keduanya kaku dalam beberapa detik dan Haru yang berusaha menguasai keadaan segera menjauh dari tubuh Pemuda itu dan membuang muka karna ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu.

_"Tunggu sebentar yaa …rasanya ada yang aneh"_pikir mereka berdua setelah kejadian tadi,setelah melihat tempat mereka sekarang,Yak mereka berdua saat ini berada di Lantai Atap Musium bukan lagi berada di Lantai Dimana tempat Mumy di pamerkan.

"Selamat datang ….di Game of Drangkess…Yugi.."

"Shadiiiii!UCAP Yami terkaget.

**(Sementara Honda)**

"Uhk….Akhirnya Lampu nyala kembali Honda lalu menatap dengan wajah Lega.

Kyuuuuu!..."ucap sebuah mahluk langsung memeluk Dada Honda.."Kibo kau mengagetkan saja,mana Haru dan Yami."Tanya Monster berbulu itu mengeleng dan kebingungan karna saat itu Haru dan Yami menghilang begitu saja.."OK mari kita Mencari mereka."Ucap Honda lalu memeluk Kuribo dan membawa Monster itu dari Ruang Mumy.

**(OK mari kembali ke Yami dan Haru)**

Haru terdiam di tempat dan melihat kejadian keanehan dimana ia berpindah dalam sekejab dan saat ini Yami berada di hadapan Haru dan senyum sinis Pria bersorban itu makin berkembang.

"Shadiiii.."Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami.."Ucap Yami dengan wajah Tegang dan jengkel,ia masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian saat Shadi membuat Anzu menjadi Boneka dan hamper mati jatuh dari atap Gedung,mengingat itu semua menjadi sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Mari kita Mainkan Game Of Drangkess…."Ucap Shadi lalu mengarakan Senen Key pada Haru.

"Ahhhhll!..."Jerit Haru merasakan Dadaa=nya yang tiba-tiba sesak,wajahnya lalu memuchat menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang membuatku tak bisa bergerak pun setengah mati.

"Haru kau baik-baik saja.."ucap Yami yang kini memandang Khawatir,dan melempar tatapan Hawa pembunuh pada Shadi dan itu bukan main-main (Author : Pria itu benci diserang jika serangan itu pada orang yang istimewa baginya,maka Pria tak akan membiarkan lawannya lolos).

Kini Haru merasa sesuatu di tubuhnya seperti Rantai besi apa lagi lehernya yang memakai sebuah lempengan besi yang keras dan membuat Haru sesak napas.

"HUaaahk!..."Ucap Haru mulai memengangi Lempengan besi pada Lehenya.(tiba tiba ada di leher Haru.

"Shadii Jangan main-main Lempengan apa yang ada di leher Haru…!"Ucap Yami dengan wajah Khawatir memengangi Pundak Haru yang sudah sempoyongan.

" bondage Malmuk(_Belenggu budak_) ada sebuah permainan yang menentukan nasip rakyat kecil dan budak jauh pada tahun 100000 masehi di mesir bagian utara untuk mendapatkan Calon korban untuk persembahan pada Dewa Meired di sungai permainan itu tengah kita mainkan sekarang .."Ucap Shadi dengan sinis.

„Kali ini kita bermain dengan kekuatan Hatimu , kau harus memainkan 3 babak ,permainan denganku ,jika kau Takut maka Belenggu pada leher Wanitamu akan mengetat ,dam dia akan Mati tercekik..."seru Shadi.

DEG

"Kau boleh menjadikan aku,sebagai penggantinya tapi kau tak boleh membawa dia dalam Permainan ini.."Ucap Yami Geram.

"Tidak Bisa Kematian Gadis itu adalah Lambang kegagalanmu Yugi yang seorang Lagi..dan kali ini berbeda dengan ujian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya"tutur Shadii.

"Y-Yami.."Panggil Haru dengan lemah."

"Y-Ya "Ucap Yami lalu memandang wajah yang sejarak satu inci dari wajahnya,

"aku Rasa tak ada jalan lain,untuk Keluar dari masalah ini,terkecuali Memainkan permainan ini.."Ucap Haru dengan wajah kian pucat,dua mata Violetnya Tertutup dan kehilangan kesadaraan dalam pelukan pemuda itu(dan berusaha bernafas sebisanya).

ditatapnya mata Haru yang meredup dengan wajah Pucat-pasi membuat Hatinya Beku seketika di peluknya ,Gadis itu erat-erat dalam dekapanya ,dikepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat seolah berusaha meneransfer kehangatan tubuhnya kewanita yang sekarang ia peluk,dengan sorot mata Tajam pada Shadii layaknya seorang Predator yang siap membunuh Lawanya.

"Wah-wah Menakutkan Sang Yugi penempat Sennen Puzz sekarang ingin membunuhku karna Aku Membuat Tubuh Gadisnya beku bagai salju…"Ucap Shadii dengan dengan sinis.

"SHADII KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU MARAH…"Ucap Pemuda itu Memancarkan Aura menusuk yang begitu Kelam dan wajah yang menakutkan kearah Shadi lalu di lemparnya tatapannya pada Haru dan memperbaiki Posisi Tubuh Haru yang sekarang di Gendongnya(ala pengantin) dengan wajah sedih dan pandangan sayu.

_"Tunggulah Haru Aku Akan memenangkan Permainan ini_."Ucapnya lalu mencium kening gadis itu Reflex tampa ia sadari."

"AYO!KITA MULAI YUGI.."Teriak Shadiii.

"AKU TERIMAAAAA…"Sambut Yugi.

**Haru Dream **

_Seberkas sinar bening terlihat menusuk masuk ke sela-sela ekor mata seorang gadis berambut Hitam panjang melebihi sepinggang. Kini terbangun disebuah kasur yang hiasan yumbai tirai jendela dari kain dari sutrea dan berbagai aksesoris yangan dari bebatuan yang ada dalam kamar tersebut(seperti kamar seorang Putri raja)._

_"sudah bangun Hn..si Burung Kasuari kecilku…"Seru seorang pemuda dengan wajah tersenyum dan duduk di samping ranjang._

_"Pagi Raja salamku untukmu pagi ini,ada apa Raja datang membangunkan aku.."Tanya si Gadis dengan Hormat dan Formal._

_Huuuh…Jangan terlalu Formal padaku __Anck Su Namun bukan berarti karna aku akan menjadi Raja sebentar lagi,kau harus bersikap layaknya seorang Bawahan padaku-aku ini Kakak kandungmu Panggil aku dengan panggilanmu sebagai biarawati kuil serta adik kesayanganku.."Ucap sang pemuda dengan wajah mengerutu._

_"Maafkan Aku Kakak Katsuya.."ucap Gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil._

_"Anck Su Namun ingatlah sebentar lagi penobatanku sebagai Raja kaisar,menganti ayahanda sebagai kakak tertua aku mau kau menjadi Seyhti(pendeta suci dalam pemabaca ikrar atau Pemberi restu)pada penobatanku Sebentar lagi .."Ucap Katsuya dengan wajah tersenyum._

_"kakak"…Panggil Anck Su Namun._

_"apa…Kau yakin aku akan bisa membawa kebahagiaan di penobatanmu.."_

_"Ia aku percaya"_

_"kakak"_

_"Hn..."Respon sang kakak._

_"Aku yakin kau bisa membimbing kami semua,sebagai Raja maha Kaisar negri ini…"Seru Anck Su Namun dengan wajah pasti._

_"Bukan Cuma Aku,saja yang akan melindungi Negri ini,tapi juga Kau sang Kepala Pendeta dan Disebut sang Dewi perang negri ini dan putri pembuat segel,untuk negri ini-negri kita,Nubia aku percaya padamu…"seru Katsuya sambil tersenyum bahagia._

_Suasana tenang itu begitu menyenangkan,kini Haru yang tengah berada di dalam diri wanita bernama __Anck Su Namun sangat ingin bersama dengan suasana itu selamnya._

_KREEET!..."Kakak apa yang kalian lakukan sebentar lagi penobatan dimulai.."Seru seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang coklat._

_Sherenity .."Panggil Katsuya._

_KAKAK! Anck Su Namun ,kenapa kau masih memakai gaun tidurrr,sebentar lagi penobatan dimulaaaaiiiii…."ucap sang gadis dengan marah-marah melihat kakak perempuanya sangat berantakan._

_Dan langsung disambut gelak tawa sang kakak tertua lelakinya sampai terdengar seisi Istana(?)_

**Kembali kekeadaan nyata**

**Keadaan Yami**

_Haru aku harus menyelamatkanmu meski,aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku…"_Ucap Yugi.

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 pintu,di hadapanya."Pintu?"(aneh)

"Yamii Yugi dalam babak pertama ,kau harus memecahkan teka-teki pintu itu,Kuncinya adalah mana pintu yang kau korbankan saat kau terdesak..?."Tanya kini Yami berusaha untuk memecahkan teka-teki pintu itu.

Saat kau terdesak Pintu mana Yang kau korbankan,ngomong-ngomong soal pengorbanan itu artinya sesuatu yang penting –dan kalau pintu maksunya apa 2 pintu dihadapanya ini.

Oke mari kita putar balik kata dan maknanya, sebuah Pintu mungin kepribadian dan kalau pengorbanan mungkin menimbolkan Sang Korban jadi-

"Cepatlah waktumu tinggal 1 menit lagi."Teriak Shadi

".Jawabanya adalah Aku/ Patnerku dan Budak"

Perlahan Pintu menghilang ,dan Shadi mendengkus pelan karna Jawaban Yami TEPAT

"baiklah jawaban ke dua,babak kedua jawab teka-teki ini Hidup jadi pasir mati jadi angin"..Ucap Shadi.

"Teka-teki macam apa itu…"Pikir Yami kebingungan ia lalu berusaha memeras tenaga dan otaknya untuk menjawa teka-teki aneh Shadii."

_"Diriku yang satu lagi "Panggil Yugi_

"ada apa patner..?"

_"apa Kau mengerti apa maksut kata-kata Shadi"_

"aku bingung"

_"kurasa kali ini aku tau jawabanya dan kuyakin kau juga tau jawabanya"_

"Kurasa ia"Ucap pemuda itu

"5"

"4"

'3"

"2'

"sat-"

Jawabannya Hidup jadi pasir adalah** orang mati ,**Mati jadi angin jawabannya **Roh Alam Bazar**

Tatapan mata Shadi terdiam dan terdelik…"Tak disangka Jawabanya tepat lagi

"Huuh….rupanya kalian disini..!

Mata Yami dan Shadii terbelalak lebar,memandang seorang Pria berambut panjang Sepinggangikat asal,bermata Hijau tengah menatap mata yami dan Haru yang pingsan,tengah

berdiri di antene pemancar atap gedung ini sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Dengan wajah dingin"Tak mungkin kau bisa disini tempat ini sudah kupagari sebagai tempat Game of drangkess…"Pikir mungkin ada seorang manusia pun yang bisa menerobos

(apalagi manusia biasa)

Tapi Pemuda ini bisa menerobos kekuatan Senen Key tampa perlindungan apa-apa.

"Kau ….orang yang membawa Haru pulang waktu dia pingsan …"Ucap Yami.

"Kau ingat aku juga ya..Kau bukan pemuda yang menemani Haru Di ruang UKS waktu itu.."Respon Pria seolah menusuk.

"Siapa Kau…"Seru Shadii menatap orang yang tak di undang.

"Aku Shun Kazami"

Bersambung

* * *

Yugi ; oke ini yang aneh…"Occ baru yang bermuncul ampe Ru ole bawa-bawa.

Shun : Hn saatnya balas Coment-coment permintaan dari Kisara Yami dan shuvin176

Ega : okeee…"

Honda : Mari mulai

* * *

**Shun kazami 3/12/13 . chapter 5 **

yaaaaaaaaaay  
ubdat juga yeeeeee  
mau tanya siapa yang jadi cwok yang dalam bayangan pas jounchi itu  
penasaran guuuuuuuuueeeee..."

**Erlangga : helo masss Shun heheheh…..kalau itu adalah kakak Haru dimasa lalu mungkin ada sesuaru dengan Jou dimasa lalu hehehehm**

**Gia-XY**** 3/9/13 . chapter 5**

Yo Yami Ega!  
Sebenernya gue penasaran...  
Lu mesum kaga sih?  
Kalo kaga, berarti lu satu"nya Yami normal yang gue liat tanpa pikiran mesum!  
Dan gue akan kesih applause akan itu! XD  
Yami Gia : ini penghinaan buat gue ya?  
Gia : um, begitu kali ya?  
Yami G : sialan -.-" GUE KAGA MESUM! POKOKNYA TUH YAMI E PASTI MESUUUM!  
Gia : oh ya, terus ada cewe dipanggil Ru, kok ane jadi ingen Ruega, OCnya Ruega Kaiba ya? OAO  
Yami G : maksud lu anak sialan itu? *kesel*  
Gia : lu yah, kengeran anaknya aja... Gue tau lu dendem karena lu kalah debat sama dia...  
Yami G : KAGA!  
Gia : oh dan soal Yurika-  
Yami G : kenapa sama Hime!?  
Gia : DIEM DULU BAKA! Dan ehm, soal Yurika, mungkin mirip" sama Haru kok. Ditutup-tutupin tuh! Awalnya juga masa bodoh sama ingetannya, cuma gara" roh sucinya, ya begitulah oh Haru! Sabar" sama si Seto ya! Mwahaha!  
Yami G : udah kan? Skarang, LANJUTIN FIC LU! *nyeret Gia*  
Gia : TEDAAAK! TTATT EGA-SAN! LANJUTIN YAAA! (Pedan terakhir sebelum pergi?)

**Erlangga:**

gua gak tau Yami ini mesum apa kagak(?)

secara Yami Gua laki-laki normal yang punya Napsu tapi dia mampu ngendaliin diri cuman Yugi kagak mesum-mesum amat Alim banget…."(Dijotos Atem).

Kalau Yurika dan Haru(mungin sama ) tapi cara mereka berdua berbeda dalam mengatasinya)

Kupikir kayak bumi ama langit (bedaaaaaaaaaa)

Yami : A-Aku pria baik tapi hati-hati juga…."(mesti waspada)

Ega : Pada dasarnya Sifat lelaki mesir itu berdarah panas dan bagi seorang Pharaho kayak elo,kalau ketemu ama wanita yang sangat elo inginkan ,elo akan menjaganya dengan segala cara,btw saat kau masih menjadi seorang Pharaho kau lebih liar lagi (untung ada gua yang menahan Elo)-(dan gua yakin Yami- G juga mesum lebih mesum dari yang gua duga)-Nunjuk-nunjuk Y-G.

Yami-G : GUA KAGAK MESUM AUTHOR EGA BAKKKKAAAAA!

Yami-E : DIAM LAH

Haru :Menghela napas…."cukup"

Yurika :sesama pria mesum gak usa saling membelaaaaat dasar bejad…."

Yami E : aku tak ikutan…."Natap yurika intens dan melangka pergi

**Blue Clouds 3/9/13 . chapter 5 **

yeaahh! apdettttt!  
Yami: ampuunn kuping gua TTATT!  
Blue: waii eh.. yami mana? nggak ada? tumben? biasanya kalo ane baca fanfic banyak banget Yami lagi Yami lagi  
Yugi: terus?  
Blue: nggak apa sihh bagus malah :3  
Yami: -.- ya kali-kali dong  
Blue: di lanjut yakk btw boleh tanya nggak  
Yami: pasti tanya yang aneh-aneh *sirik*  
Blue: *ngacangin Yami* cara post ep-ep disni gimana si? *watados*  
SIIINGGGGGG *hening*  
Yugi: AHHHH! PULANG BLUEEE!  
Blue: sebentar belom selese ni!  
Yami: dicari Ryou tuhh! ayo pulang!  
paii..paiii

**Erlangga :**

Ega :Hohohohoh….."Ketawa-ketawa tampa dosa.

Yugi : yeeeey ternyata Author sayang gue….(peluk-peluk Author)

Yami : jadi mana bagian Gua.(semangat berkiobar)

Ega : kalau soal Yami kini giliranmu…"senyum bahagia.

Shun :ini baru awal dari bagian Yami/atem Clouds-san

Haru : Thangs Prived.."

**Ruega Kaiba**** 3/10/13 . chapter 5**

-Runa-

Hieeee Kuriboh kawaiiiiii! XDD

Haruuuu! Pinjem Kuri dong! Gw gemes liatnya! -w-

*minum*  
Hng...? #BRUUUUSSHHH!  
WHUOT?! 'RU'!? OoO  
Hiahaaaa! Laptop merah?! A...

oh ya, Master bilang ripiu kaya biasa. Perhatikan tanda baca, deskripsi n kalimat

**Erlangga :**

Ega : misi gan….aku minta maaf kalau aku minjam Occ Ruega atau Runa untuk Ficku,soalnya kepribadian yang kuat dan cocok but muncull…..:PLAK

Supaya Seto ada yang urus karna Seto gak bakal macam-macam

Kalau ada mereka…."Digorok.

Yami G :Thangs Comet

**Shuin03 3/12/13 . chapter** 5

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaay...ada Chap baru adik kaiba ya Ru kayanya pernah denger..."  
ceritanya kayaknya bakal seru neh...?  
BTW kenapa Yami nonggolntya jarang  
kalau si yugi punya perasaan gak ama Haru?

**Erlangga : Memang Ru yang itu…(Meringis di Dead eye sama Seto) Yami bukan sengaja kuhilangin tapi ini baru awak dari yugi mukin ada sih **

**Litte Yagami Osanowa 3/14/13 . chapter 5**

xD bukan maksudnya menyamakan Tapi ada bagian flash masa lalu gitu hohoho  
btw, CoL itu Conquer of Love (GAJE story by me *mundung*)  
o.O  
dari awal ane bingung 1 hal!  
Kuriboh itu, BERUANG atao semacamnya? *miringin kepala*  
hemmm... Who is Haru on past?  
Kayaknya Isis udah dapet penglihatan xD  
Sorryyy telaatt revieeww TTATT  
LAGI UJIAN FISIKA DAN MTK  
KEEP UP LAGI YAH!

**Erlangga : aku gak tau kuribo itu beruang apa kucing Persia(?) tapi yang pasti aku suka keunyyuuuuuan yanya gitu O_O Kalau soal Haru akan kujelaskan dia siapa tapi di atas udah ada pencerahan kan….Hahahahah Soal Isis **

**Sennen Tauk atau Melenium Trochele adalah Item yang bias membeca masa depan dan Isis adalah segelitir orang yang berengkar nasi pasti tau kan.**

* * *

**Seto :** Aura menghitam.

**Ega :**Nyuekin….(sambil main PFP)

**Miho**:Oke sampai jumpa lagi

**Anzu** :Jaaa-Neee


	7. Chapter 7 (Perasaan)

**Ega ** :Huh selesai juga.."Yey nari-nari.

**Shun** :Semakin menyebalkan sepertinya lanjutan cerita ini - Natep Yami Tajam.

**Yami E** : ada apa kakak (kakak Calon mertua)

**Shun ** : loh kenapa Yami jadi rada berubah begini(?)

**Ega ** :oh ia soalnya kemarin aku sempat nyulik Yami G trus maksa beri bimbingan Mesum ke Yami Gua.-_-" (GIA : WOYYYY SEJAK KAPAN LOE NYULIK OCC GUA)

**Haru ** :Merinding-"(Perasaanku gak enak)

**Yami E ** :Senyum-senyum penuh arti ke Haru Plus dengan wajah serius daya 100000 M.

**Haru **: Mundur beberapa langkah dari Yami.

**Ega ** :Tenang Haru perubahan Yami tidak semesum itu kok,gak seperti yang antum pikirin

**Shun ** :Happy Reading

* * *

"Mat-te.."Panggil Yami"

"bawa adiku pulang ,ketika ia sadar dan aku akan bicara empat mata padamu saat kita bertemu lagi "ucap Shun Lalu melompati Pagar pembatas ,lantai Musium dan menghilang bersama angin.

"_Shun Kazami siapa kau sebenarnya?_" Pikir Yami Yugi Penuh perasaan Tanda Tanya.

Tapi pemikirannya dia mengatakan bahwa ia sepertinya mengenal shun entah dimana.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186**

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**Perasaan**

"Namaku Shum Kazami…"

Ucap sang pemuda yang Melompat lalu memdarat dengan mulus dan berdiri didepan Yami ,matanya mendelik tajam iris hijaunya Haru dengan keadaan pingsan di pelukan pria yang tidak dia ini membuat Yami pun merasakan sesuatu pada Shun Aura dingin yang Pekat dan bisa disamakan dengan orang lain ,mengingat insting Yami sangat Tajam dan memiliki Aura Yang Pekat melebihi manusia pada umumnya (Bahkan Kurasa bukan Manusia).

Mata Hijau pemuda itu mendelik lebar,seolah meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang semua ini tapi sepertinya Timing dan tempatnya tak bisa untuk menjelaskan sungguh lalu memnadang Kearah Shadii dan berkata tampa menoleh ke Arah Yami.

" Jelaskan Ketika kita ada di tempat lain "Ucap Shun datar.

"….."

Sebuah cahaya dari pergelangan Shun bercahaya membuat silau mata Shadii Dan Shadiii menghilang sebelum babak ujian terakhir bersamaan ,dengan cahaya Belenggu di leher Haru menghilang begitu saja.

"Huuuuuh Pergi juga dia"Ucap Shun tampa expresi."dan melangkah menjauh"

"Mat-te.."Panggil Yami"

"bawa adiku pulang ,ketika ia sadar dan aku akan bicara empat mata padamu saat kita bertemu lagi "ucap Shun Lalu melompati Pagar pembatas ,lantai Musium dan menghilang bersama angin.

"_Shun Kazami siapa kau sebenarnya?_" Pikir Yami Yugi Penuh perasaan Tanda Tanya.

Tapi pemikirannya dia mengatakan bahwa ia sepertinya mengenal shun entah dimana.

BRAAAAAAAK! tiba-tiba pintu Loteng terbuka kencang ,terlihat Honda dan Kuribo yang ada disana disusul bunyi-bunyi gaduh tangga yang ternyata ,itu suara tangga Dari Anzu,Jounochi dan Ryou bakura.

"Haruuuuu…."Panggil Anzu,ucapnya berkali-kali dengan wajah panic."

"Ehm…."Respon Haru membuka mata Violetnya, perlahan mendapati Anzu yang langsung menerjang tubuhnya.

**Esokan Paginya.**

Haru terlihat tenang tampa expresi apa-pun di tempat duduknya .seolah tak memikirkan masalah kemarin dengan memegang sebuah PSP di tanganya dia nampak Fokus pada sebuah permainan didalamnya(?)

Sementara Yami yang sedang mengunakan tubuh Patnernya tengah memandang mata pelajaran dengan wajah serius meskipun jujur hatinya sangat gelisa,semalam pun ia tak tidur dengan gara masalah semalam itu.

"Oke anak-anak bapak akan membagikan nilai ujian harian"

"Huhu…"Ujian ini pasti Kaiba mendapat nilai kaiba bintang kelas tak seorang pun mengungulinya"ucap salah satu Siswa dan sisiwi dan tentunya Kaiba bersombong hati.

Baiklah anak-anak hari ini bapak akan membagikan ujian Mate-matika ..Dan bapak gak menyangka bahwa kali ini ada orang yang mendapat nilai 100 selain Seto Kaiba ucap Guru Pak Kitaro.

"…"Eh ada yang sejajar dengan nilaiku "pikir kaiba agak kaget.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Yak!.."yang mendapat nilai 100 kedua adalah Masato Haruzawa."

DOEEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGGGG!JEGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Tak kusangka ada yang bisa menyeimbangi nilai Kaiba…."Ucap salah satu siswa.

"ternyata dunia ini sempit ya , kupikir hanya Kaiba saja"sambung yang lain.

Sementara respon Haru yang menjadi buah bibir teman-temannya hanya berexpresi santai-santai ria dengan, wajah cuek matanya yang bertuju pada PSP yang ia pegang,tampa merasakan Aura mengerikan Dari Kaiba yang menatapinya,dan Dipihak lain Sang Pemuda disanpingnya tengelam dengan Devinisi Renungan ingatanya.(siapa lagi kalau bukan Yami Yugi)

"Braaak!"

Mendengar kebisingan kelas Haru serentak berdiri dan membuat seisi kelas diam,wajah datarnya dengan sorot tenang."Maaf Kitaro Sensei Gomene ,aku izin tidur di ruang kesehatan.."Ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkan Kelas tampa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi Dan beberapa menit kemudian Yami menyususlnya dengan Alasan yang sama.

"Kau mau Kemana Haru-Kun Ruang Kesehatan bukan disana…"Panggil Yami.

"Mau Tidur sebentar di loteng…"Jawabnya pendek.

"Matte"Panggil Yami .

"maaf soal waktu itu aku menci-

"Tak apa-apa waktu itu Tak disengaja bukan.."Ucap Haru tenang dan membuang muka dan melanjutkan ucapanya "Kau melakukanya bukan ,karena sengaja tapi itu semua kecelakaan ,dan kau menciumku bukan karena ingin menciumku "Sambung Haru Lalu berbaik pergi.

"Matt-tte Gomeneysai soal itu,aku merasa sangat bersalah"ucap Yami tak-bisa menutupi wajahnya yang gugup dengan mata seriusnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ,Kumaafkan."Ucap Haru.

"Tapi aku Harus-"

"Tidak Usah merasa ,BERSALAH.."ucap Haru menekankan kata bersalah pada kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa anggap saja itu-"tiba-tiba ada sebuah tindakan mengejutkan.

PLAKKK!.."Sebuah Tamparan kecil langsung didaratkan ke Pipi Yami ,namun tamparan itu tidak keras dan tidak meninggalkan rasa sakit pada pipi sang pemuda.

_"Diriku yang satu lagi!..."Jerit Yugi"_Yugi yang berada di dalam Puzz ,Terkaget bukan main melihat ,Haru yang dengan sangat marah ,kini menampar Yami dengan wajah tenang.

"apa dengan ini cukup?"Tanyanya

"Eh!"

"kau tak perlu menyesali ini ,karna aku tak apa-apa.."ucap Haru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membuang muka,dengan Expresi datar-datar saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul di kepala Yami setelah mendapati punggung Haru Menjahuinya"

_"Apa anda hanya menganggap sebagai boneka anda di atas Ranjang,hanya mainan untuk sesaat ,dengar Pharao wanita itu memiliki perasaan dan Hamba yakin anda mencintainya ?"sebuah suara serak orang tua._

_ "Tak apa-apa Tuanku Pharao aku Iklas ikut denganmu dan menjadi abdimu selamanya…"ucap sebuah suara seorang wanita._

_"Uhk.."_tiba tiba bahu seseorang yang mendekapnya mendapati Bola Pixsel Violet perlahan menyandarkan diri pada Haru karna ,Yami berusaha berdiri tegak namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas.

"Yami Dai jiboka?…"Ucap Gadis itu lalu membopong membawanya Keruang UKS.

"Huh-harusnya aku yang ,isterahat sekarang"Ucap Haru sambil menghela napas perlahan.

_Tolong jangan biarkan - Cinta kita menjadi tragedy Juliet_

_Bawa kupergi dari sini - Itu yang kuinginkan_

_Ku ucapkan selamat malam pada mama dan papaku_

Perlahan terlihat dua orang dalam satu ruangan dengan ranjang yang berbeda ,seorang gadis berambut  
pendek bermata Violet tengah ,menatap jendela ruangan dengan tatapan kosong dan datar ,sementara pemuda yang lain tengah tertidur dengan wajah tenang meski terlihat raut kegelisaan di wajanya.

_Kuberharap mereka tidur dengan nyenyak_

_Karna saat ini waktunya mereka tidur_

_Rasa caramel terasa candu bagiku_

_Kusilangkan kakiku karna kumalu_

Sang gadis turun dari ranjngnya sendiri

Mata Violetnya memandang wajah pemuda dengan sangat gelisa mengundang sedikit tanda tanya pada nalarnya ,sejak tadi entah apa yang di mimpikan

Mimpi buruk macam apa yang tengah mendera dirinya saat ini.

Sang gadis mendekati Rajang si pemuda.

_Beberapa jauh kita akan pergi_

_Tolonglah tenang-tenang jangan buru-buru_

_rasa pahit ini sangatlah kubenci_

_Yang kita tidak tahu Mungin karna terbiasa dengan rasa manis dari kecil_

Tindakan yang pertama sebenarnya ,si gadis ingin membangunkan sang lelaki namun entah mengapa

dia Ragu dan tak bisa membangunkanya dan memandang raut sang lelaki dengan wajah gemetaran ,topeng dingin yang selama ini seolah akan retak tampa ia sadari ,entah ketakutan macam ada pada nalarnya saat ini.

_membuat perasaan, tapi bukankah semua setuju?_

_Perlihatkan semua yang kau miliki dan akan kubalas itu_

_Cinta harapan Cinderella dengan gaunya dia tetap berlari akan kah waktu akan berhenti _

"GREP"

sebuah tangan besar rexlex mengengam tangan si gadis yang tadinya ada di sisi ranjang tindakan tak terduga si pemuda ,membuat si gadis terkaget dan matanya mendelik lebar ,sang lelaki masih dalam mimpinya dan gadis akhirnya membiarkan tanganya didekap dengan begitu kuat si lelaki bertampang serius dan pemilik 2 kepribadian itu.

_Sebelum penjahat berhenti menangkapnya?,kuingin berlari seperti Juliet tapi_

_Tolong jangan gunakan nama itu, karna kita sudah saling terikat, cinta sampai bosan temani aku sampai kita meninggal-_

Perlahan topeng di wajahnhya kembali terpasang hingga parasnya ,sang gadis hanya melantunkan lagu penenang tidur layaknya menenangka anak kecil yang rewel karna mimpi buruk ,dengan suara gemaan kecil-berulang-ulang sampai wajah ,si lelaki itu menenang tidak seperti sebelumnya

10 Menit Kemudian

Mata Red Raven perlahan terbuka ,mendapati tubuhnya berada pada kasur dan mengengam sesuatu tanganya ,hangat dan menenagkan hatinya sebuah tangan orang lain milik tangan seorang Haru yang kini telah bertopang pada sisi kasur dan tertidur disana.

"Manis "Pikir Yami dengan senyuman tulus,menatap wajah ,gadis yang tertidur dengan posisi kurang ,menyenangkan.

Eah.."Suara mendesah kecil disusul dengan uapan kecil ,menatap gadis itu terbangun dengan muka kecil dan tingkah kekanak-kanakan sunguh mengemaskan rasanya ingin yami menyentu pipi dan bibir itu lagi(Ups).

"Kawai-nee "Puji Yami dengan cengiran kecilnya dengan wajah misterius.

"Haah!? "Respon Haru menaikan sebelah alisnya ,sungguh dia tak bisa membaca pikiran pemuda dihadapanya atau sesuatu ,yang tersembunyi dibalik mata Red Ravend milik pemuda 2 kepribadian itu.

Jujur saja ia memang masih bersalah dengan kejadian yang tidak terduga waktu itu ,namun entah jin atau setan apa yang merasukinya membuat ruang hatinya menjadi sehangat ini dan bersyukur untuk ini semua ini ,seolah tertarik dengan semua apa yang ada pada diri Haru ya semuanya ,well memang satu alasan yang tak bisa di ubahnya ,Demi dewa Ra,Obelix dan osiris bahwa Yami Yugi sang kepribadian Yugi mutou mulai mencintai Haru yang mendapat julukan dari para siswa dan siswi sekolahnya dengan julukan si Topeng dingin meskipun dia berusaha membantah kenyataan yang ada bahwa ia mencintai Haru begitu pula Gadis itu meskipun keduanya masih memasuki tahap yang aneh(?)

"Yami Kun.?"

"Ayo kita kembali kekelas "Ucap Yami sambil berjalan tampa tahu atau merasakan bahwa ia masih mengengam tangan gadis itu dalam waktu lama.

Bersambung

* * *

**Seto ** : Aura Gelap

**Mokuba** : Nii-san kenapa?

**Ruega ** :sepertinya Nii punya Rival baru ,selain pemandu sorak –" Senyum sinis.

**Ega **:Ru-chan tolong seret seto dulu ya

**Runa ** :Nteret seto

**Haru ** : Saatnya balas Coment-coment

* * *

Gia-XY 3/16/13 . chapter 6

Shun adalah pemuda yang berengkarnasi kembali dan memiliki kekuatan Putih,sama seperti Haru tapi bedanya jiwanya tak tertarik dengan Sennen Di mesir ,Karna dia adalah Pendeta Nubia dan punya kekuatan superanatural sejak lahir dan saat ia terlahir menjadi shun dia juga punya

Makanya Shun dapat memasuki Areah gelap dengan mudah dan menerobos tempat Yami dan Haru karna ia memiliki kekuatan merasakan dan melihat dari mata batinya,kalau Haru mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Ruega Kaiba 3/16/13 . chapter 6

HuuuuueeeeeH…"Masih salah tanda baca maaap maklum dah lama gak nulis kayak cerita jadi kadang ada kendalah-kendala pengen cepet nulis soalnya saya sibuk (T_T) sumimasaenn gomennnnneeeeee…T_T (lebay) ujian dimana-mana(?)

Cho Je Joon

Tadi gua harus bilang…"wow Gitu lihat komen loe yang gak mengandung positif sama sekali, kalau loe hanya datang ngefamle gak laku mending gak usah komentar,gua lebih suka nerima famle orang yang besifat postiv mau ngajarin gua, ketimbang komentar gak jelas loe

Um dan satu lagi yang elo musti tau gua gak bakal berhenti menulis selama masi ada yang mau membaca Fic gua dan gajarin gua Jadi –maaf kalau gua ngomong begini- gua Gak suka Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya.

Shun :Thangs Koment

Shuin03 3/19/13 . chapter 6

Haah? Udah sesuai dengan harapan loe *(Syukur deh kalau begitu)*

And thangs uda memberikan pelajar postif loe kegua

Seperti di atas memang dari luar terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi

Dalamnya mereka doang yang tau(Ups)

Yami On Sora 3/19/13 . chapter 6

Meong(?) ia Yami

Ini dah chap ke 6 sekarang ke 7 hahahah…justru itu pula tantangan kesukaan gua emang sih soal si Yami ama Yugi Yang satu tubuh ini pasti bakal bikin gua bingung tapi gua rasa gak terlalu gua takutin kok….Makasi komen loh yami on sora


	8. Chapter 8 (Mimpi)

_Pikir gadis itu Acaw ,dengan air mata bercucuran dan berusaha menerobos melalui kedua Kristal violetnya dengan wajah pasrah karna sekuat apa-pun dia melawan ia tak sanggup menandingi lelaki bermata red raven di atas tubunya _

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186**

**memories she of the world's deserts**

**Rantai 1**

"Yami kun"panggil Haru.

"nani ?"Respon Yami saat berada di koridor sekolah.

"Tanganku"ucap Haru.

"Eh-eh!"

"Kau mengengamnya terlalu keras!"Seru Haru sambil menahan ,sakit dan tanganya mulai memerah karnah di cengkram dengan kuat ,meskipun expresinya datar.

"Ahk_sumimasen,!"Ucap Yami melonggarkan sedikit pegangannya ,seolah tidak rela melepaskan gadis itu sepenuhnya dan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya juga.

"Tidak-apa-apa"ucapnya sambil membuka suara dan membuka pintu geser kelas yang sudah didepan mata ,Yami Yugi tak menyadarinya sejak tadi.

Sreeeeeet…"pintu terbuka pelan dan menemukan Anzu,Ryou,Honda,Jounochi dan seorang gadis berambut ungu dan diikat pita kuning di rambutnya langsung menghampiri Haru dan Yami.

Halo kau Haru ya?.."Tanyanya Ceria.

Aku Miho nosaka ,hari ini baru kali ini ketemu ya;"ucapnya dengan senyuman Manis.

"kenalkan Haru dia teman kami juga ,tapi seminggu ini dia tak masuk karena sakit."Jelas Ryou.

"Salam Kenal Sonaka san."Ucap Haru Datar.

"KYAAAAAAA! KAWAIII_NEEEE!.."Seru Miho dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eh!"

"aku dengar gosipnya loh ,katanya kau tampan ya ampun tak kusangka kau memang sang tampan plus manis andai kau ini laki-laki pasti aku akan mengejarmu seperti Para gadis yang lain."Seru Miho dengan Ceplas-ceplos dan ucapanya membuat Anzu,Ryou,Jou dan Honda Drop seketika kecuali Yami yugi.

TOENGGGGGG!

Yah Haru tak bisa marah disebut Cute Men's Face Ace atau sebagainya ,tak sedikit orang yang melihat wajah dan gaya bicaranya yang Terkesan dingin ,jarang orang yang mengira dia wanita (walaupun banyak pria yang mengejarnya)dengan Rambut pendek dan biasa mengunakan baju laki-laki apa lagi saat Ia Part Time di Club sebagai bila ada yang pengermar pria atau wanita yang menyukainya.

GREB!

"Ayo Pulang sama-sama kami"ucap Miho lalu mengandeng Pergelangan Tangan Haru kayak mengandeng Pergelangan Pacar sendiri (Honda :EGA GUA GAKTERIMA INI SEMUA!) dan Haru Hanya bisa Diam dan memainkan PSPnya dan harus pasra diseret dengan paksa oleh pemudi bersurai ungu pucat itu.

Sore cerah langit beroranye seperti jeruk musim panas ,menandakan malam akan datang ,Haru memandangi langit sore dengan tatapan datar ,masih teringat dengan sangat jelas dinalarnya ,sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam dan juga semuanya masih tanda tanya di kepalanya ,kenapa tidak mengapa wajah gadis itu mirip denganya lalu siapa pria yang mirip dengan Jounochi yang disebut Katsuya sang Maha raja Nubia itu.

"Teman-teman lebih baik jangan pulang dulu ,kudengar ada permainan menarik dirumah Yugi,"Ucap Jounochi.

"kelihatanya Seru.."Ucap Anzu.

"ayo Haru-kun Kita juga,"Seret Miho.

"Ha-Hai"ucap Haru dengan menghela napas ,yah bolehlah dia pulang telat lagi pula kakaknya sedang pergi bersama Sora sampai malam dan membawa Kuribo bersamanya ,dari pada sendirian dirumah seharian mending dia dirumah Yugi Sampai sore bersama yang lain.

**Kame Shop**

"Tadaima"

"Tadaima Minna."ucap seorang Kakek didepan meja Kasir.

"perkenalkan Jii-Chan ini Haru ,teman kelasku."ucap Yugi memperkenalkan Haru pada Kakeknya.

"Salam kenal Paman."Ucap Haru dengan wajah datar dan sopan.

"Jii-Chan..apa yang Jii-Chan lakukan?."

"Hohoho- Jii-chan sedang melihat kiriman Dari sahabat Jii-Chan " úcapnya memperlihatkan sebuah buku tua dan cacatan yang aneh.

"apa yang Jii-Chan baca itu?."Tanya Anzu sambil menunjuk sebuah buku aneh ditangan Sogoroku.

"Ini adalah sebuah Fotocopy dari catatan asli di nubia dan kisah haru jaman Dulu."ucap Jii-Chan

"Mat-te lalu-lalu dimana catatan aslinya?"Tanya Miho.

"semua catatan aslinya ada di museum Arab dan dijaga oleh sang penjaga Makam dan sepepuh disana."Jelasnya.

"Kelihatanya menarik Jii-Chan ,ceritakan pada kami!."Seru Bakura penasaran.

"Hoho baiklah kuceritakan sedikit."

Pada Zaman dahulu Kala Nubia adalah Sebuah negri dengan Dinasty yang cukup besar ,sama seperti Halnya Negri Arab yang kaya dengan Rempah-Rempah ,obat-obatan dan Hasil mineral Rumput laut ,mutiaranya yang cemerlang pada zaman kekaisaran Raja maha Raja Sultan Katsu Mursaliin membuat negri itu makmur dan selalu Gemilang sama seperti pendahulunya ,sang Ayahandanya Kail Mursaliin Zaman itu di Negara itu Para budak di pekerjakan secara sah seperti penduduk normal sehingga banyak para Negara besar mau menguasai Negara berkembang sedang tetapi selalu gagal karna banyaknya Negri-negri sahabat yang melindungi Nubia dimasa Dinasty Katsu Mursaliin.

Itu tak luput dari kerja keras seorang pendeta wanita yang memimpin perdamaian antar para Monster padang pasir mereka menyebutnya dengan Julukan Isthar karna taktik perang dan juga kekuatan,kepandaian Serta Kecantikanya membuat Lelaki pada Setiap Kerajaan mengingkan dirinya menjadikanya ia menolak ,dia memilih menjadi seorang Pendeta (istri dewa) dan menolak semua pinangan Lelaki Yang menginginkan dirinya Sampai suatu ketika terjadi sesuatu…"

"Kakek ,lalu apa apa yang Terjadi?"Tanya Honda penasaran"

"kakek lanjutkan"Ucapnya lalu membaca catatan itu.

Seorang pemimpin dari Mesir Timur dari Kau Kul-Nea ,Ingin meminang Sang Isthar namun ,jawaban Sang Pendeta tak bergeming sedikit pun ia tetap memegang sumpahnya Ia tak akan Menikah sampai Akhirnya Kaum Kul-Nea Murka karna permintaan mereka di tolak mentah-mentah dengan Liciknya sang pemimpin suku itu ,mengadu dombakan Mesir dibawah kepemimpinan Pharaho Aknamkhanan dan Raja Sultan Katsu Mursaliin dengan sengaja membunuh beberapa orang penting Istana mesir dan menlimpahkan kesalahan semuanya pada Kerajaan Setelah itu Pertarungan antar kerjaan berlangsung darah yang tumpah menjadi Korban sia-sia semua tawanan serta budak-budak mati di medan perang ,suami-suami yang meninggalkan istri dan anaknya mati dalam reruntuhan saat para pasukan Pharaho Aknamkhanan menyerbu ,suara isakan dendam dendam orang mati berbaur dalam Tanan Nubia yang penuh dengan Bara Api pertempuran.

Namun karna kerendahan Hati Sang Raja Beliau Bersumpah Akan menerima Hukuman Penggal akan tetapi Mereka semua Tidak menyerang Nubia jika ia menyerahkan diri dan menerima Hukuman Dewa karna tuduhan menyerang Negri orang lain dan membunuh banyak Pendeta Negara Mesir padahal itu bukan salahnya ,setelah itu Saraja Mati Terpenggal dan bersamaan Hilangnya Dari Negri dan Zaman berlangsung tak ada yang tau Sang Isthar itu menghilang

.

"SELESAI"Ucap Sugoroku dengan senyuman ,menatap Yugi CS tampak serius mendengarkan Cerita nyalaknya ia seperti di kumpuli anak-anak saja.

"Yaaah…lalu bagaimana Isthar itu."Seru Anzu Cemberut.

"sampai saat ini Kisah sambunganya masih misteri"

"Padahal kupikir dia akan mendapat kisah ending yang bahagia ,seperti cerita-cerita Prinsses."Ucap Bakura.

"secantik apa dan sedingin apa sih wanita itu ,mengagumkan ya."Ucap Miho dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aku sangat yakin ,sebagai sang Raja Katsu adalah Raja bertangung jawab patut disebut lelaki."Ucap Honda dengan berbinar.

"sementar Jou yang biasanya paling berisik hanya terdiam ditempanya dan menundukan kepalanya tampa menyadari bahunya tengah bersandar pada bahu Haru yang memang berdiam sejak cerita wajah Imut Yugi yang terus menyakan ketakutan Gemetar itu yang ia rasakan Dari Jounochi Katsuya yang tiba-tiba mendekap kuat lengan Haru tampa di ketahui Yugi dan yang Lainnya.

"Katsuya-Kun?"

"Eh!"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bisa ikut dengan aku sebentar ",seru Jounochi memelankan suaranya.

"Ha-Hai"ucap Haru lalu mengikuti Jou keluar dari Toko Game.

"ada apa Katsuya-Kun"

**DILUAR GAME KAME**

Katsuya lalu duduk pada bangku tak jauh dari bangku dekat Haru mengekor di belakan Katsuya dan duduk di pria itu dengan datar.

"Ada apa,kenapa kau bersikap aneh tadi?"

"Sejujurnya aku ingin jujur ,padamu saja tapi jangan tertawakan kalau aku cerita."

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan."ucap Haru.

"sudah beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan Hal-hal aneh"

dan Akhirya ia lalu menceritakan pengalaman mimpinya pada Haru dengan wajah ketakutan tentang ia bertempur dan memerintah sebuah kerajaan dizaman kuno dan akhirnya mati yah(mirip cerita Dongeng Saja)tampa mengejek atau pun menahan Ketawa hanya berwajah Datar dan terus mendengarkan semua cerita Jounochi hingga selesai.

"Trimakasi"

"Doita"

"Haru"

"Nani?"

"Boleh Aku memelukmu sebentar saja"

"….."

"Tentu saja"Ucap Haru dengan senyuman hanya menatap dengan wajah tenang dengan senyuman tipis aura keibuaan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja membuat katsuya terdiam.

"Trimakasi"ucap pemuda Katsuya lalu dengan cepat mendekap tubuh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dan menengelamkan seluru wajahnya pada bahu Haru yang kecil ,sangat hangat membuat ia merasa nyaman.

Haru hanya memandang Lurus kearah langit biru diangkasa dengan beberapa burung camar berterbangan.

"_apa maksut semua ini"_

_"Ya Tuhan_"

Ucap Haru dengan wajah miris ,Yak bagai mana tidak kejadian itu juga terjadi padanya ,dimana dia dikejar-kejar mimpi buruk yang menyebalkan dan seolah merantai dirinya ,perlahan wajah katsuya menenang dan melepaskan tubuh yang sebelumnya di peluknya ,aura dan senyuman tulusnya langsung terlihat dan menatap Haru dengan jarak yang begitu inci dari wajahnya.

"Arigato Kaa-san"

"Eh…Kaa-san?"

"Habis kau mirip seperti Kaa-sanku sih.."ucapnya dengan Cengiran Khas.

"Sama-sama Katsuya"

"panggil Jou saja"

"Baiklah"

"ayo kita ketempat Yugi dan lainya."ucap Jounochi sambil berajank dari kursinya bangku dan menarik Haru dari sana.

Hai-Hai "Ucap Haru dengan wajah bingung namun tetap melekatkan senyuman pada wajahnya akan tetapi entah kenapa tubunya lalu seolah tak mau menurut dan malah terjatuh dan membuat dia terjatuh lalu pingsan.

"HARU!"panggil Jou

"BRUKKKKKKK"

**"Haru Dream"**

"Umm?"

Malam disebuah istana bertatahkan kemewahan dan juga suara indah harpa ,bertatahkan ruangan dengan surai-surai renda sutra terlihat seorang gadis disebuah ruangan tepatnya dalam posisi diatas sebuah ranjang mewah ,surai hitamnya kini tengah beratangan bole Pixel anggurnya perlahan terbuka.

"Are Wa.."Ucap gadis itu dengan menyengitkan alisnya.

"sudah bangun"Panggilnya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh hitam dan memakai baju mewah ala adat kerajaan dengan di balut sutrea dan lempengan emas pada baju dan mahkotanya ,rambutnya yang unik sengan 3 lapisan warna berbentuk jabrik segi bintang bermata Red tengah memandang dengan tatapan misterus.

"…Siapa Kau?"Tanya gadis itu pada seorang pemudan bermata Red Ravend di depan wajah ,nya ,dan berusaha menjauh dari tubuh pemuda.

"berbeda"Ucap sang Pria dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan terhadapku?"

"Matamu Violed dan buas mata yang jarang ku lihat di belahan bumi padang pasir" ucap sang pemuda memandangi bola mata Pixel seperti anggur merah tua arab yang lezat hidung yang mancung ,dan bibir nan tipis dan mata yang tajam seolah terpikat untuk pandangan pertama.

_Ingin memiliki bola mata itu_

_Ingin memiliki rambut suram Hitamnya_

_Ingin memiliki Tubuh serta ingin memonopolonya seumur hidup_

_Hanya untuknya-ya hanya untuknya_

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata red raven mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis didepanya dan dengan cepat mengulam bibir dan mengintimidasi bibir gadis gadis itu berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari pemuda itu namung tak berhasil karna kedua lengan kekar sang pemuda memegaingi tubuh gadis itu dengan ketat

Sang Gadis bermata Violet menatat dengan garang dan berusaha sekuatnya untuk kabur namun selalu digagalkan oleh pemuda tadi kini tubuh gadis itu terbanting pada ranjang yang empuk dengan kasar dan sedetik kemudian sng lelak bermata Red raven telah ada di atas tubuhnya.

_"OH MY RAA"_

Pikir gadis itu Acaw ,dengan air mata bercucuran dan berusaha menerobos melalui kedua Kristal violetnya dengan wajah pasrah karna sekuat apa-pun dia melawan ia tak sanggup menandingi lelaki bermata red raven di atas tubunya dirasakan sensai panas mengelitik leher jenjangnya ,dimana sang pemuda memberikan kecupam dan limax disana.

"AAAHKKKK!"

Wajah gadis itu mulai memanas serta memerah ,mesiki tatapan datar dan menyimpan maksut dan kekuatan dalam sorot matanya ,mata pemuda Red Ravend begitu tercengang dengan wajah gadisnya sengan senyuman sinis yang mengagumkan(?)

"tak akan segera kulakukan padamu kok , tidak malam ini"

"EH"

"akan kulakukan ketika aku menginginkanya Sampai saatnya kau benar-benar miliku ,dan kau tak akan kubiarkan kabur."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan"

Ucap pemuda dengan wajah sinis dan memluk gadis itu dan perlahan menutup kellopak red ravend nya lalu tertidur didalam dekapanya dan membiarkan gadis itu menatap Shock dan tak di biarkan melepaskan diri karna Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh Gadis itu pada dadanya yang bidang.

**Bersambung.."**

* * *

Yugi :Totorial lu Kebanyakan?

Ayu :sialan Loe padahal capek banget gua selesai ini semua."  
Seto : hohohoho..rupanya ada yang bisa tahan banting juga

Haru : Belangsak nih urusan

Ayu :Diem

Ega :-_-" untung Kagak sempat di perkosa.

Ayu :tenang kalau soal itu nanti chap depan.."Aura setan

Yami :APA OAO

Haru :melangkah pergi-_- (aku tak sanggup mengingatnya lagi)

Seto :lebih baik kagak usah di ingat kejayaan masalalu.."

Yami :Jangan Gangu dia DIA!

Ayu :perang deh lu berdua.

Shun :oke saatnya balas Coment-Coment

* * *

(Gia-XY 3/23/13 . chapter 7)

Ega :Bisa jadi dia Malmuk Sex khusus milik aslinya pendeta.

Ayu : Tugas sebenarnya adalah memenuhi segala perintah Pharaho sebagai pembantu/atau abdi setia yang memenuhi setiap perintah Pharaho ,termasuk masalah Nafusiawi.

Haru : GLEK!

Yami:BRUSTH!

Ayu :PERSOAL SERVANT! Munkin lebih parah dari itu Yuri.

Ega :pelecahan seksual pada budak pada Zaman Romawi kuno apa lagi pada Budak itu ,bukan Rahasia lagi ,"Baca Buku sejarah"

(Blue Clouds 3/23/13 . chapter 7)

Ega :seperti anda lihat…"(TEPAR)

Ayu: maklum Cloud-kun Kakakku mengetik di rumah sakit ,akibat kecelakaan sepeda motor -_-"

Ega : oh ia aneh rasa kok banyak kesalahan di Chap 6 (Gomenee)-(Tepar mode Yes)

Ayu: ahahahahahaha…kasian juga gua liat kakak Gua.

Ega :Tega Lu

Haru :Thangs Koment

(Ruega-chan)

Ayu :aku membuat imej Ruega yang suka nyengir menjadi sinis..(cocok untuk keluarga KAIBA)

Ega :dibalik senyuman pasti menyimpan sesuatu Jadi kubuat ruega dengan sifat polos namun ada sesuatunya

muehehehehehehehe

* * *

Ayu : sampai jumpa minggu depan.

Shun: Jaa-nee


	9. Chapter 9 (orang tak terduga)

Ega :Maap Fic ini tiba-tiba Lama(TAT)

Ayu :lah kak jadi sekarang selain Ngambar aku disuruh baca Narasi juga.

Ega :Ya gitu deh

Ayu :Lou KAKAK BAKA

Ega :Ayu jangan intimidasi gue!(TT_TT)

Shun :Makanya jangan maksa orang

Ayu : loh kok malah curhat daripada lama-lama Shun persilahkan Pembaca membaca*nendang Ega*

Shun : HAPPY READING lah!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Erlangga186**

**memories she of the**

**Silakan baca!**

**Fic abal,Tidak menarik,Alur salah tempat,Tyapo dimana-mana,tanda baca yang selalu salah dan membosankan dengan dilengkapi penulis yang payah.**

Sepasang mata menatap datar terbuka paksa, Berwarna Ungu Violet terlihat nanar mendapati tubuhnya disebuah kasur yang empuk dan ruangan berisi mainan – mainan sebagai asesoris utama dikamar itu.

"Ini dimana?."Pikirnya pada diri sendiri.

"Haru kau baik-baik saja !. "seru Miho lalu mendaratkan sebuah pelukan kearah Haru.

"Ini dimana Miho-san? ."Tanya Haru dengan tenang dalam pelukan surai ungu itu.

"Ini Kamar Yugi-kun, tadi Jou-kun membawamu ke sini dalam keadaan pingsan."Jelas Miho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sou-Kaa!."

"Hai."

"Aku sepetinya terkena anemia saja kok."Ucap Haru dengan wajah datar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu minum ini "Ucap Miho memberi segelas air putih pada Haru.

-"Terimakasi"-ucap Haru mengambil air putih dan meminumnya hingga kandas.

**Namun Tiba-tiba**

"HARUUUUUUUUUUUU!.."Teriak seseorang dengan membuka pintu dengan keras (Cacatan :DOBRAK!) dan daun pintu hampir lepas dari engselnya.

"BRUSSSKKK! Uhk-Uhk-Uhk-uhk!.."dan dengan cepat dan kagetnya terbatuk dan nyaris memuntahkan air yang di tenguknya tadi (Ayu :malang nasipmu nak-_-).

"JOUUUUUU! BAKAAAAAAA!"Seru Miho dengan Kasar dan melempar sapu.

"AWWWWWWWW! sakiueeeeet Miho"Teriak Jounochi langsung Loncat ,saat Miho melempar sapu saking(lebaynya).

"Ano Haru-Kun kau baik-baik saja!"Seru Miho.

"Yah aku baik-baik saja."ucap Haru mengangguk yakin dan menyeka tetesan air yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Minna Haru sudah sadar. "Panggil Yugi di ambang pintu.

"Hai-Hai dia sudah sadar Yugi-kun"Ucap Miho.

"Daiboujuka?"tanya Yugi.

"Tidak apa-apa"Tubuhku hanya Anemia ringan! "seru Haru dengan Yakin.

"Bagai mana telpon Dokter dulu"Ucap Anzu.

"Benarkah akan lebih ,baik kalau panggil dokter saja Ya"

"Tidak usah Terimakasi banyak"

Haru lalu menuruni kasur dengan bantuan Yugi dan dengan sukses membuat wajahnya kembali datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ,lalu melirik jam weker berbentuk dadu dimeja belajar Yugi ,yang mengatakan waktu sudah jam 6 sore.

"Aku harus pulang ,sebelum Shun pulang soalnya aku belum siapkan malam"Ucap Haru.

"Shun, Shun siapa?"Tanya Anzu dan Miho bersamaan.

"Shun adalah kakak angkatku Kami tinggal serumah"Ucap Haru dengan tenang.

"Ternyata kau perempuan yang sangat keibuan juga ya"Ucap Bakura Ceplas-Ceplos.

**Ditempat lain**

_Jauh dari dunia nyata_

_Jauh dari tempat Anzu dan kawan-kawan_

_Perlahan—perlahan masuk dalam Hati Yugi_

_Terdapat dua pintu ruang Hati menghadap kegelapan dan cahaya_

_Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan mata Red Cinamons terbangun dari dari tidurnya._

_Dengan mata sedih dibalik wajahnya yang tajam._

_"Ack namun."Gumanya mencengram tubuhnya sendiri seperti mimpi buruk di sore hari yah dia mendapat mimpi buruk seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya._

_Mimpi yang selalu mengerayagi hatinya dimana rasa rindu terdalam merindukan ingatan sekaligus Gadis penting baginya._

_Teringat jelas bagai mana ia melakukan perjanjian dengan 3 dewa angung_

_Dan kembali mengunakan tubuh patnernya sekali lagi. dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya di masa sekarang dengan sebuah misi. Sebuah misi penting, Untuk mencari Puzzel hatinya yang hilang. _

_Dan berharap bertemudengan wanita yang dia cari_

_Tapi saat ini ada sesuatu yang ditakutkan oleh paharaho _

_ketakutan Sang Pharaho itu sekarang adalah kalau ia tak lagi bisa menerimaKenyataan. Yak sebuah kenyataan bahwa Ada perempuan lain Yang ia cintai sekarang Oh Man apa yang harus di lakukannya.  
_

_"Apa anda mencintanya Master?" Tanya seorang Penyihir berbaju biru._

_"Eh..!"_

_"Wanita bertampang dingin, yang anda cium waktu itu..?"_

_"Apa maksutmu DM(D Magican)Wanita Yang ku CIUM!"_

_"Nona Haru"_

"DEG!"

_Mendengar itu wajah Yami dengan Suksenya memerah semerah buah Ceri atau Apel(?) dan panic dihadapan Monster yang selalu jadi ka pelindungnya dan Real Card pada Battel._

_"Anda tak usah bertampang begitu, Saya tahu semuanya dan saya ada di ruang hati anda dan SAYA TAHU ANDA SEDANG JATUH CINTA"ucap D Magican dengan nada meledek dan menaikan Volume suaranya (Mahad :Aku luar bisa ya)._

_"GLEK..!"Respon Yami menelan Ludah ia sadar insting Patner kartunya itu, jauh lebih peka apalagi terhadapnya._

_"A-aku"Ucap Yami terputus-putus._

_"Aku meninggalkan anda sendiri jika anda ingin master, kuharap kepala anda bisa lebih dingin.."Ucap lenyap meninggalkan Yami dalam ruangan itu seorang diri._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang apa benar aku_

_Jatuh cinta pada Haru_

_Oh MY RAAA apa yang harus kulakuakan sekaranggg!_

_Andai Ach sanamun adalah Haru._

**Di Tempat Lain (Haru Pov)**

Mata Anggur Haru masih menatap lurus di arah trotoar saat memutuskan pulang sendiri, kini ingatan-ingatan aneh dan sekarang makin parah rasanya wajah Pharaho dalam mimpinya mengingatkan wajahnya pada Yami, ah tapi rasanya Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka adalah orang berbeda meski Insting Haru mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki aura yang serupa.

Entah kenapa mimpi-mimpi dan ingatan itu

Membuat kendali tubuh Haru semakin melemah hari demi hari.

Apa yang musti ia perbuat, apa sebaiknya ia meminum obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi supaya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, atau memaksa diri untuk begadang.

CRETTTTTTTTTTTT!

Tubuh gadis itu terserentak agak kaget melihat seorang pemuda diatas motor. Motor Putih besar dengan gambar Blue eyes di pinggirannya, dan menghalagi jalanya gadis itu memandangi mata Lazuli dari cela helm putihnya.

"Naiklah!.."Ucap Pria itu dingin dengan nada suara berat sambil melepas Helm dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang notabene adalah pria yang tampan dan maskulin"

"Kaiba Seto-kun?"Ucap Haru memandang Wajah pemuda itu.

"Jangan pake embel-embel, aku tidak suka mendengarnya."ucapnya dengan cetus.

"Haaah lalu ada apa mencegatku disini?, Seto?."Tanyanya.

"Naiklah ada yang ingin kubicarakan, denganmu"Ucapnya dingin.

"HAAAH!?."Respon Gadis itu sehingga wajah kaiba jadi agak kesal.

"Apa aku bisa percaya pada lelaki sepertimu?.."Tanya gadis dihadapanya dengan nada tenang dan memasang wajah jutek andalanya, tatapanya mengiklame orang dihadapanya adalah pria atau Om-Om hidung belang di atas motor (Kaiba :Apa maksutnya lu Ngomong GITU AYU).

"Oi-Oi kau pikir aku Lelaki Macam apa Arang!"

"Jadi apa maumu Tante Jamur?"Tanya Haru Cuek.

"Ayo IKUT AKU!"Teriaknya Lantang dan berhasil menarik Gadis itu kemotornya.

"Apa-apan ini!.."Pikir gadis ini tidak habis pikir, ia harus bermasalah dengan 2 Pria yang aneh sekaligus.

Yah sebenarnya ada 3 kalau di kelompokan(?),Yang pertama adalah Si Pharaho yang sepertinya pemuda Dengan Ala mesir Menghantuinya beberap minggu disetiap malamnya di alam bawah sadarnya, Kedua Pria aneh dengan dua Kepribadian dan unik yang selalu membuat Hatinya berdesir aneh DAN.

SEKARANG! OH MY GOD!

Seorang lelaki CO Kaya ,Tidak sopan, sombong, mau menang sendiri Dan, Dan, Dan, EGOISTIS juga bermasalah dengan Denganya rasanya ingin Pecah kepalanya dan pusing memilkirkan semua ini sekaligus.

"Oh MY RA apa yang salah padaku dan mimpi apa aku semalam!…"Teriak gadis itu pada batinya.

* * *

**PLOP**

Ega :Bagaimana dengan Yugi memang dia gak membuat masalah padamu?

Haru :Gak! Dia terlalu manis untuk lelaki mengundang bahaya.

Yugi :'_'

Ayu :Abaikan kata-kata di atas ayo lanjuuuut!.

* * *

**SELANJUTNYA?**

Haru kini terdiam di atas motor dan memengan Pungung pemuda dengan erat dan focus mengendalikan motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan Tinggi selayaknya seperti pembalap pro.(R,A:WOW!)

Haru tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda Kaya dan seorang CO itu.

"kemana kau akan membawaku?"Tanya Gadis itu.

"Kau akan Tau nona Arang.."ucap Seto dengan membalap motornya menuju suatu tempat.

Kaiba focus menjalankan motornya dan tersenyum sinis ala Iblis, ia juga mulai menyukai sentuhan Hangat pada punggung bidangnya yang hangat. Saat ia dipeluk seerat ini.

**Ditempat lain.**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat telah meminum tehnya dengan wajah tenang, diatas sofa empuk berwarna hijau dengan pandangan serius pada laptop merah cerahnya.

"Ada apa Ru?.."Tanya Mokuba tenang disamping adiknya.

"Aku mendapat Info yang Nii-Kaiba minta secara akurat.."Ucap Gadis itu menoleh dan memasang Cengiran pada parasnya.

"Oh ya Ru, apa kau sudah dengar tentang The raven black wings dan The Death knights bird

?.."Tanya Mokuba dengan nada serius membuat Ru atau yang biasa di panggil Ruega kaiba itu menghilangkan Cengiran Khasnya dan menatap Mokuba dengan pandangan serius.

"Tentu saja The Raven black wings dan The Death knights bird adalah 2 sosok pemain Game kartu yang cukup legenda sebelum datangnya The King of game yaitu Yugi, nama mereka perlahan pudar dan tak diketahui keberadaanya Sebelum Battel City di Domino, Kaiba-Nii juga pernah mengejar mereka untuk menatang bertarung tapi sayangnya Kaiba –Nii belum menemukan mereka hingga sekarang.."Ucap Ruega dengan wajah serius.

"Kudengar ada sebuah kabar angin kalau Mereka itu, ada diDomino dan salah satu dari mereka sedang bermain Onlain Game buatan perusahaan kita.."Ucap Mokuba sambil meminum the dicangkir miliknya sendiri dengan tenang.

"Benarkah Moku-Nii?" ucap gadis itu sedikit menaikan alisnya.

"Benar"Ucap Mokuba antusias.

"Jadi kau akan menyelidiki Pemain itu, Moku-Nii, kan bisa saja Dia Hanya Gamer yang Nicnamenya sama dan sengaja dibuat-buat?.." dalam kasus itu kan sudah biasa Moku-Nii .."

"Tidak..Kurasa cara bermainya dia seorang Pro dan ia berbeda dengan Gamer lain.."Ucap Mokuba lalu memunculkan Hologram berbentuk layar segi empat dihadapan adiknya.

"Ini adalah Pertarungan Saat evend yang kubuat kemarin sebagai penangung jawab aku juga ada disana sebagai GM yang menyamar jadi player biasa, untuk mengantisipasi adanya BuK atau Hacker yang menghambat evend untuk berbuat Curang,"Jelas Mokuba.

"Ini adalah Vidio Pertandingan itu? Matte bisa saja ia masuk dan mengalahkan mereka dengan Virus atau Chip Hack"Ucap Ruega berasumsi dengan cepat Mokuba menatap sang adik dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, kalau dia Meng Hack kami pasti tau dan, Kau tau Reputasi Game kita tak pernah bocor kemana-mana Ruega"

"Jadi ini Asli?"

"Iya ini adalah Vidio saat evend itu, lihat lah padahal Levelnya masih Pemula namun dapat mengalahkan level kelas tinggi dengan formasi tempur yang terbilang jenius dari yang lain"Ucap Mokuba dengan nada datar.

"Aku juga tak menyangka dia sehebat ini, tapi aku belum puas kalau belum tahu siapa dia apa dia benar - benar The Death knights bird atau bukan"Ucap Ruega.

"Aku juga dan makanya Kau bantu aku sekarang, bukankah kau sudah selesai mencari info yang diminta Kaiba-Nii.."Ucap Mokuba menatap adiknya.

"Sudah..,"

"Kalau begitu…"

"Eh"

"Heheheheh kalau begitu ayo bantu aku SEKARANG!"ucap Mokuba lalu mengendong adiknya secara paksa dan menyita Komputer merahnya, untuk membantunya mengerjakan laporan di pusat Kendali.

"BAKKKA NII_MOKUUUUU!.."Teriak adik dengan jengkel dan kembali berteriak keras di telinga Kakak imutnya "TURUNKAN AKU! AKU MAU ISTERAHAT DULUUU! AKU CAPEK!"ucap Gadis itu secara membahana, dan memukul serta menjambak rambut Mokuba yang panjang.

"Tidak Akan Ku Izinkan, Bantu AKU SEKARANG!"teriak Mokuba tajam Ruega menatap Kakaknya dengan cemberut dan Pasrah sepertinya, malam ini dia tak dapa Cake makan malam.

**-Ditempat Lain-**

**-Café Letter Candy-**

Seorang gadis Tomboy memandang pemuda bermodel rambut Mamonji dihadapan mejanya dengan pandangan Datar dan memasang pemikiran tanda Tanya pada benaknya, walaupun begitu ia dengan santainya ia meminun Coffe Mocaroitnya perlahan, suasana yang Klasik dengan alunan Sebuah senar Harpa kembali menenagkan pengunjung Yang datang kesana seraya menghangatkan diri dari Hawa dingin awal bulan mei.

"Kaiba-Kun?.."

"Hummm.."Respon pria itu sambil meletakan cangkir LemonTeanya diatas piring kecil.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?.."Tanya Gadis itu.

"Karna disini tenang dan bisa ngobrol berdua, dan tak ada kenalan atau pun para pemandu sorak Bakka..itu disini"ucap pemuda itu tegas sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"OoH..dai bou?"

"HAI! Bulan Mei udara hari ini makin dingin, lebih baik kau minum kopi denganku disini."Ucapnya dengan expresi aneh dan memerah, lalu berkata lagi "Kulihat wajahmu saat ada disekolah semakin murung beberapa hari ini."ucapnya dengan nada Prihatin dan cemas.

"Wah Wah tak kusangka Seorang CO Kondang (?) seperti dirimu dapat memperhatikan gerak-gariku beberapa minggu ini, Ternyata kau baik juga ya.."ucap Gadis itu dengan datarnya,

"Diamlah Kepala arang! "

"Tante Jamur"

"DASAR WANITA JADI_JADIAN!"

"Shitake Hat"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA ARANG! "Ucap Pemuda dihadapanya, plus dengan wajah makin merah,gadis itu tak marah dan tak membalas kata-kata Seto dan hanya bisa melihat gadis itu terkekek kecil dihadapanya melihat itu. di tersenyum kecil.

"kau yang memaki duluan"

"apa apaan tawamu itu"

"maaf aku kelepasan"

"_Nampaknya dia sudah tidak sedih lagi,"_Pikir Kaiba denga wajah puas.

"Kaiba Kun Arigato,"Ucapnya dengan Tulus.

Sungguh Cuma itu ungkapan tulus yang bisa Haru ungkapkan bebannya seolah terangkat lebih sekarang. Dan rasanya hatinya lebih ringan dan lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya ia gak menyangka akan dihibur dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Ia sukses dihibur dengan Seorang Kaiba Seto rasanya itu sebuah kebetulan yang sangat tak terduga.

"kalau begitu aku akan memberi panggilan padamu?."ucap Seto dengan wajah agak cuek dan memerah.

"Apa nama panggilan? Apa kau mau mengataiku Kepala Arang lagi?."Tanya gadis itu.

"aku akan memanggilmu Zawa saat kita bertemu."

"EH?.."

"Bukankah Para pemandu sorak itu memanggilmu dengan panggilan Haru."

"Zawa adalah namaku Saat masih kecil, saat aku dewasa semua orang memanggilku Haru, Semua orang pun memanggilku begitu."

"Ada yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu? "

"Ada, Panggilan itu hanya dipakai oleh Kakekku yang sekarang ada di penggalian, dan seorang sahabat masa kecilku."

"Aku adalah orang selanjutnya yang akan meanggimu begitu, kau tak keberatankan."Tanyanya.

"Terserah padamu."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku ingin kau menemaniku sebentar lagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang tenang saja Zawa."ucap Seto lalu menarik Gadis itu dari Café, usai menyimpan beberapa lembar uang pada meja mereka.

"_Baiklah Nampaknya Kaiba bisa, ku percaya"_Pikir Haru dengan santai lalu membiarkan lengannya di tarik oleh pemuda CO itu.

**My Home**

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai panjang tengah memasuki area taman kecil di hadapan rumahnya, dengan hewan berbulu nan bulat di atas kepalanya. Lalu melirik hewan itu sambil berkata.

"Sepertinya Haru pulang terlambat, Kibo?."

"Kyuuuuuu.."Ucap mahluk itu sambil mengangguk.

"Helo..Shun Boy?"Panggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

Terlihat seorang Pria dewasa berambut Agak panjang sebahu dengan warna rambut perak, dan sebuah Tux berwarna Pink pucat dengan model jas ala bangsawan belanda, dibalut dengan celana kain bludur putih dan sepatu kulit putih yang Nampak mahal, tengah turun dari mobil mewah dan memandang pemuda dengan tatapan Khas.

"Lama tak bertemu Shun Kazami-Boy, aku cukup rindu padamu"

"Lama tak bertemu dengan anda, Maximillion Pegasus atau bisa kusebut sang Raja Dunia kartun, ada perlu apa denganku?"

Bersambung


	10. Chapter 10 (Rival dari Masa-lalu)

Ega : ini naska Narasinya.

Ayu : *baca naskah*

Ega : A-Ayu..?

Ayu : Kakak INI.."Aura mengerikan.

Ega : ada apa?.."entah kenapa mulai Merinding"

Ayu : Melihat ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu kak.*aura hitam dan siapin pemukul bassball.

Ega :Ehk!..."DX."(Kabur di belakang Shun)

Shun : Ada apa Ayu…?

Ayu : Baca itu Shun!...BACA!

Shun : *Baca naskah dan beku ditempat*

Ega : Ha-Haruuu Tolong persilahkan Para pembaca membaca aku harus berurusan dulu dengan mereka berdua *Lirik Shun dan Ayu*

Haru : um trimakasi banyak untuk para pembaca yang membaca cerita ini

Kami sangat berterima kasi pada kalian karna kalian penulis dapat meningkatkan kemapuanya sendiri dan mengetahui kekurangan yang musti dia rubah ok Happy reading…."

* * *

**memories she of the world's deserts **

**Rival dari masa-lalu**

Pagi telah datang seorang gadis kini terbangun dari kantuknya karna tirai jendela terbuka, semalam adalah malam yang mengerikan baginya karna ia harus mengerjakan 1300 File dan 1500 BuK Doc dalam semalaman penuh. Akibat permintaan Kakak tercintanya yang imut dan suka memaksa benar-benar sebuah penyiksaan.

".Oi Mokuba/Ruega Bangun ini sudah jam 10 pagi, sampai kapan kalian meringkuk disini? Ayo bangung ."ucap seorang pria lebih tua dari mereka. yang mendapati kedua kakak beradik tersebut dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Dan tengah tidur di sofa Panjang dalam keadan Tepar n Pucat Haruskah sang kakak Atau sebutan Seto Kaiba memanggil Dokter Spesialis penyakit dalam atau Jiwa (R:OI OI)kediaman Kaiba kesini?.

"5 menit lagi kak"Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak bisa."

"3 menit lagi kak."

"Ayo bangun."

"1 menit lagi Kak."

"AYO BANGUN ANAK-ANAK!.."Teriak Seto yang sepertinya mulai sudah tak sabar. tampa aba-aba lalu menarik selimut mereka dan membuka Tirai jendela ruang pusat pengendali.

"Hei Siapa Yang membuka jendela Sih.."Teriak Mokuba Jengkel.

" Menganggu Tau,Dasar Sialan."

BLETAKK

"ADAAAAAWW!"

"Aku."Ucap Seto sambil mengeleng-ngeleng kepala menatap kedua adiknya yang meringis dan benjol di kepalanya.

"Seto Nii-san…"Ucap kedua bersudara itu.

"Kenapa Kak ada disini? Bukanya dirumah?.."Tanya Mokuba.

"Aku di beritahu Isono dan Diamond kalau kalian berdua ada diruang pusat pengendali tadi malam untuk mengurus beberapa File Games Ol FGO kita."Ucap Seto panjang kali lebar.

"Seto-Nii-san…kapan kau datang kemari?"

"Semalam saat aku datang kulihat kalian sudah tidur dan aku memindahkan kalian kesofa dan melanjutkan semua pekerjaan kalian.."Jelas Seto merengangkan badanya dan melanjutkan pengetikan computer lagi.

"Aku Mau Pulang dan Mandi 24 jam Kemarin Moku-Nii sudah menyiksaku Habis-Habisan. POKOK NYA PEKERJAAN HARI INI HARUS MOKU-NII YANG MENGERJAKAN SENDIRI DAN CHOKOLAVITE BAGIAN MOKU-NII AKU AMBILL, AKU MAU LIBURRR SEKARANG!."Ucap Gadis itu tegas. dengan wajah mengerutu dan menyanggul rambutnya dengan mengunakan Tisik Rambut sambil bertolak pinggang.(Ega :Ayu Narasinya mengerikan-_-")

"A-APA!O_O KOK BEGITU.."ucap Mokuba merinding.

"Harus!.."

"TIdak mau !.."

"Tidak ada kata Tidak..!."

**Shun Home**

Shun memandang dengan tatapan Lurus dengan Pandangan lurus kearah pantulan cermin didepanya ia masih membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Pegasus Sang King OF Ton Chard semalam masih terniang dan berputar-putar dikepalanya.

**Kilas balik**

_"Ada apa apa mencariku Pegasus Maximilon?"_

_"Aku datang mencarimu dengan beberapa alasan"_

_"Alasan? Alas an apa Itu?"_

"Yeah Of Sure alasan pertama adalah ini.."Ucapnya Menujukan Sennen Eye Pada Shun Yang kembali tertanam pada mata kanannya dan mengibas rambutnya ala Iklan Shampo Murahan.  
(Ega : OIIII…..apa apaan narasi ini?)

_"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Benda itu kembali padamu?"_

"Shadi mengembalikan benda ini padaku sebulan yang lalu, bukan Cuma aku seluru senne lainya telah di kembalikan pada para pemakai sebelumnya dan kudengar para penunggu sennen berengkarnasi menjadi orang lain.

_"Oh..jadi mereka sudah dapat berengkarnasi dan tubuh baru"_

_"Akan tetapi tidak pada penunggu Sennen Puzzel yang berada dalam Belenggu Pharaho, beliau telah kembali kedunia ini, dengan mengunakan tubuh Patnernya Mutou Yugi-boy.."_

_"Yahh…aku sudah memastikan semua itu, tapi kembalinya dia bukan urusanku.."_

_"Oke ku lanjutkan, Kedua aku sebagai pendisain BMW Generasi pertama ingin membuat Sebuah Game Onlain Terbaru bernama Dream Disteny OF Kingdom. Dan sebagai Chif dari perusahaanku meminta kau secara Pribadi sekaligus kenalan lama untuk bergabung bersama kami.."Ucap Pegasus dengan tatapan Serius. _

_Sejak kekalahannya melawan Yugi dan Yami membuat ia berubah dan tidak selicik dulu kini dia berusaha menjadi tegar dan merelakan kekasinya yang meninggal dunia, meskipun kesepian ia tak sendiri memulai menjadi bisnisman kembali dari Nol. Setelah kalah dari Yugi/Yami. Menjadi Pengusaha kaya yang handal Popularity yang membanggakan di dunia serta berlimpahan kekayaan tidak membuatnya lupa diri, Rasa Nasionalisme terutama Hak asasi akan anak-anak ia menjadi relawan untuk panti asuhan bagi anak-anak Yatim piatu dan terlantar karna peperangan di Moscow dan beberapa negara di Afganistand dan timur jauh. Sungguh hasil yang hebat dalam 3 tahun setelah usainya Battel City ia dapat bangit kembali._

_"Izinkan aku memikirkanya dulu, aku akan menghubungimu jika aku berminat ikut serta dan terjun ke perusaanmu Pegasus-san"ucap Shun dengan Keputusanya dengan Nada datar. Sepertinya keputusan yang bijak yang bisa di ambinya adalah memikirkanya dulu sebelum bertindak._

**"_Kilas balik berakhir_" **

Haru memandang wajah Shun dengan pandangan bingung menatap kakaknya memegang gagang westafel cuci tangan dan terus memandang cermin dihadapanya. Kini rambut Shun sangat kusut dan terurai. Sang kakak hanya menggunakan Tang-Top berwarna hitam dan celana Trayning biru.

"Shun-Nii Ustano?."Sebuah usapan lembut handuk lalu membangunkan Shun dari lamunannya mendapat wajah Haru beberapa senti di hadapanya tengah membasuh mukanya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Oh..Gomen sepertinya aku sedikit melamun, Eh dimana Kibo?"tanya Shun.

"Masih Tidur dikamar dan Kita ada tamu Nii-san"Ucap Haru dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa yang datang?."

"Sudalah Nii-san pasti mengenalnya.."Ucap Haru langsung menarik Kakak tersayangnya tampa Ragu dan tidak mempersilahkan sang Kakak untuk berganti baju.

"Kalian !"Sesampainya di rumah makan, Shun Terkejut melihat 2 orang pemuda berambut Red dengan dandan metalic dan Rokcer yang Cukup tampan dan seorang lelaki berambut Jabrik coklat mudan dengan dandanan bisa layaknya gaya pria-pria Cover Boy majala.

"Lama Tak jumpa Aniki Yorosiku-nee.."Ucapnya dengan senyuman mengembang,

"Varon,Amelda kenapa kalian disini!."ucapnya terkejut bukan Main dan melihat dua Pria itu lalu berlari mendekap Shun dengan cepat membuat Shun tidak bernafas dan terjatuh ditimpa 2 pria tadi.

"Kami merindukanmu Aniki.."Ucap mereka sambil memeluk Shun.

"Dasar kalian masih kekanakan seperti ini. Dan berhentilah memanggil aku Aniki kita hanya beda bulan lahir, Baka."Ucap Shun geleng-geleng dengan senyuman ringan diwajahnya.

"Kyuuuuuu…"sebuah sautan dari belakang Haru dan membuat Varon dan kedua rekanya terdiam ditempat.

"ADA BULU BABI BERBULU BISA MELAYANG!"Teriak mereka Terkejut, Shun dan Haru Swedrob mendengar mereka.(bulu babi itukan di air)

Siang yang cukup cerah itu Haru memutuskan berjalan-jalan bersama Varon yang kebetulan keduanya mendapat tugas berbelanja bulanan yang menipis. Akibat kulkas yang dalam tampak menyedihkan karna setegah kosong. Sementara Shun dan Amelda mengurusi Rumah yang berantakan dan berbenah karna kedua pemuda itu akan tinggal bersama mereka.

"Huuh daftar belanjaan ini banyak sekali, Aniki memang Hebat masalah dapur ya Haru-chan."Ucap Varon dengan tatapan aneh melihat seluruh daftar belanjaan secara rinci.

"Yeahh….Nii-san adalah orang yang punya banyak talenta dan keterampilan termasuk dalam hal memasak tidak heran Nii-san bisa hidup mandiri.."ucap Haru dengan senyuman kecil.

Kedua pemuda dan pemudi tersebut memasuki area pusat perbelanjaan dengan uang pemberian Shun dan daftar yang lumayan banyak.

"Oh ya …Haru-Chan sejak kapan kau kau bertemu Kibo?"tanya Varon yang masih agak penasaran dengan kemunculan Kibo yang adalah monster Card yang nyata bukan ilusi kartu yang keluar dari duel Diks.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskanya, pada saat malam dan sebelum tidur tampa sengaja aku melihat Tumpukan kartu Duel MWku bercahaya dan Kibo keluar dari sana. Setelah membicarakan dengan Nii-san kami sepakat Kibo kami pelihara."

"Humm….Kibo sangat Lucu. Apa kau sering membawanya juga seperti sekarang?"Tanya Varon pada gadis jutek dihadapanya sambil memandang Kibo yang asik-asik duduk di atas kepala Varon.

"Ia kebetulan saat kakak Kuliah dan Rumah sepi aku membawanya sebagai boneka, kesekolah. Varon ayo kita pulang semua barang sudah terbeli semua."ucap Haru sambil mengangkat beberapa barang yang lumayan berat namun tangan Varon mencekal gadis itu.

"Aku saja kau yang bawa barang Yang ringan, Yang Berat dapat diangkat olehku itu fungsi Otot laki-laki."

"Arigato Varon-Kun."

"Umh…."Ucap lelaki itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"HARU!"

Baik Haru dan Varon menatap dengan Kaget terlebih lagi Haru yang agak terkejut dengan orang yang memanggilnya, Terlihat tak jauh dari mereka ada Yami berdiri dan mematung namun tak sendirian ia bersama Jounochi, Honda,Miho dan Anzu yang tak jauh berdiri dari Yami.

"Kau anak Buah Daztkan.."Ucap Yami dengan nada Horor.

"Haru menjauh darinya."Ucap Jaounochi dengan wajah kesal dan Varon yang tidak peduli.

"Jangan mengangguku saat ini aku tidak terlibat dengan Organisasi dan aku Tak pernah merasa menjadi anak buah Pria itu aku hanya mengikuti seseorang."Jelas Varon dengan nada tenang dan datar.

"seseorang.."Ucap Anzu dengan Nada Bingung.

"Hei berhentilah kalian bertiga.."Sebuah suara dengan nada Tegas dengan tenang memasuki area panas tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang Hitam dan memiliki Kelopak mata Hijau yang tidak asing lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shun Kazami.

"Aniki."ucap Varon dengan kaget melihat sang abang sudah ada disini.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang akan terjadi pada kalian berupa masalah, kalau Al sedang menjaga Rumah."ucap Shun.

"Apa anda Shun kakak Haru? Perkenalkan Aku Miho Yamanaka teman Haru."

"Aku Miho sonaka dan ini temanku mereka teman-teman Haru juga."Ucap Memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo Namaku Shun Kazami, ."

Entah Ada sesuatu yang membuat Yami cukup tertarik pada Shun Kazami. Ini bukan pertemuan pertama bagi baginya dan menatap Pria itu lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kenal dengan Shun dan Merasakan Aura Shun seolah tidak asing baginya.

_ "Kau pikir wanita itu akan menjadi milikmu? Aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu walau kau seorang Pharaho sekalipun."seorang Lelaki mirip dengan Shun memandang dengan mata dendam pada Atem._

_"Kumohon kembalikan dia padaku.."_

"Kau tak bisa memilikinya, memiliki Sang Istar kami, tidak akan ,apa kau sadar bahwa, Kalian menghancurkan kami menghancurkan kebahagian bangsaku dan juga membunuh Yang mulia Kaisar kami…Kau membunuh masterku serta merusak kehormatan sang Istar kami."Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu, mata hijaonya mengambarkan dendam serta kekecewaan yang memdalam.

_"Kumohon, Kumohon agar aku bisa menemuinya Ku.."_

_"Ach Sanamun telah Mati dia telah mati demi mengembalikan kedamaian Negaramu serta Negaraku dia adalah orang yang menjadi orang ke 7 persembahan Obelix, apa kau. Puas HAHH!."ucap Pemuda dihadapan Atem yang kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan bebalik arah meninggalkan Atem yang mulai terisak._

_"Tu-Tunggu SHAAAANNAANN!.."_

End memories

Guncangan menyadarkan Yami saat melihat Shun ada di dekatnya tengah menangkap sebuah bolah basket yang entah terlempar dari mana dan sebelumnya hendak akan berbenturan pada kepala Yami.

"Jangan melamun Kau hampir saja kena bola.."Ucap Shun lalu melempar bola basket pada sekumpulan anak yang minta bolanya di kembalikan sekaligus meminta maaf pada Shun.

Yami terdiam hatinya merasa sakit entah kenapa ingatan yang makin kuat malah membuat batinnya makin tertekan apa-apakah Shun yang adalah Rengkarnasi dari Sang jendal Shanan. Demi Raa Yami bingung harus menghadapi ini semua dan jika benar Shun adalah Rengkarnasi Shanan apakah Ach sanamun juga telah lahir kembali di dunia ini dan menjadi orang lain dan ada didekatnya.

Bersambung.

* * *

Ayu :Kenapa Sekarang Jadi Begini malah ada adegan ,BEGINI SHIII KAKAK JANGAN, aku kagak terima Ocku dimainin begini."Remas tangan.

Ega: Ehm akan kujelaskan sedikit. Shun dan Varon tidak ada Hubungan kok karna sifat Varon sama ke Shun Hanya nganggap Sebagai Aniki(abang) saja yah meskipun emh…(Bla-bla SENSOR)

Ayu:Jadi ini Alasan memanggil Oc Gue Shun Kazami, untuk ini?

Ega :tidak Juga Shun memiliki Misi tertentu disini dan dia mulai bergerak sesuai nalurinya sendiri sepanjang Cerita sampai sekarang di Chap ini. Kebetulan aku bukan Pecinta Yaoi dan Yuri Angkut jadi disini kagak ada perubahan Gender disini.

Ayu : Kagak ada perubahan jenis gender/dan Pegasusan-Normal O_O"

Ega :Itu karna saya termasuk penyuka Pegasus jadi sayang sekali kalau dia harus kubuat banci.

Peggy E : Hm….ternyata Me Normal disini Bravo Ega-Boy.

Ega : Thangkyooooo….Yahho"

Varon : nampaknya bahasa inggrisnya salah -_-"

Yami G : Baiklaaaaaah….."silakan Coment.

* * *

Yugi : Baiklah mari kita baca untuk **GiaXY**

Seto : Jangan di publikasikan memang salah aku bersikap baik haah-_-

Yami :banyak yang ngakak memang pelawak…-_-"

Haru : OPJ

Ayu :Oke makasi Gia^_^

* * *

Anzu : Baiklah ini di tujukan untuk **Ruega/Runa/Aiga** ditempat.

All : Lah emang lo baca ondangan ?

Mana : Sungguh banyak kemajuan….^_^ Author sangat SENANG mendengarnya Loh Ru-Chan.

Yugi :Tuh dengar apa kata orang jangan Famle Fic sendiri-_-

Ega : (Coll Face)Maaf soal itu Nona Ru aku akan lebih baik lagi kedepanya.

Mana ( Tumben nih anak Judes).

Anzu : Runa Author memang dari awal sengaja pengen Ruega muncul jadi anak bungsukan perempuan sendiri wajar kalau sipatnya Manja dan mudah nyengir. Ini juga terjadi karna minimnya informasi.

Jou : tenang Runa permainan belum selesai*Tertawa iblis*

Ega : Baiklah Info yang kubuat akan kubacakan*Coll Faces* Ruega Kaiba anak ke tiga dari tiga bersaudara, berusia 15 tahun, berambut panjang lurus sebahu dan selalu ikat satu, bermata Blue dan warna rambut Colklat moka seperti Kaiba seto, tinggi mungkin 154 berat mungkin 45 lingkar baju dalaman Mungki-

BLETAK!

Seto x Ayu : BAKA JANGAN NGOMONG YANG TIDAK PERLUU!

Shun : Oke Lanjut!-_-

* * *

Shun : Oke pesan ini ditujukan untuk **Arisato Yukito-kun**

Seto : apa adiku lucu yah memang dia lucu.

Shun : Karna peran itu bagi autor cocok jadi bulan-bulanan dan rekan cewek yang cukup manis(CUEK)

All Girls :YAAAAAAAAAK…"

Ega :*benerin lensa kacamata* pacaran Moki ama dia Pacaran*lirik Ruega* sepertinya kagak mungin karna kurasa lebih cocok adik ketimbang jadi pacarnya, soalnya selalu kayak anjing dan kucing kalau ketemu..Ya mungkin nanti aku akan mencoba hal baru karna aku akan memakai nama Ruega kembali pada Fic lain di random berbeda.

Mokie : Keren kagak Manis yaa…jelas aku kan laki laki kelak kalau besar pasti aku tampan melebihi kak Seto.

Yami : silakan membaca Fic di atas jika ingin jawaban itu.

* * *

Haru : kali ini aku akan memberikan jawaban Pada **Yami Kisara (di Fb dia tidak sempat Coment disini)**

Ega :kemunculan Varon aku sudah memunculkan dia,s seperti yang kau mau.

Yami :kata ega kalau Noa akan ku pikirkan cara Baik apa dia muncul.

Ayu : Oke sekarang sudah selesai membaca Narasi ini, lain kali carilah pengantiku untuk membacanya.

Ega : Kan yang gak punya kerjaan Cuma kau saja.

Ayu : OI—OI ini namanya pemaksaan Iakan Haru.

Haru : aku juga malas menghadapi 3 cowok aneh itu sekaligus.

Amelda :Maaf atas kesalahan atau kekurangan Fic author

Varon: Jaaneee


	11. Chapter 11 (Masa lalu Shun)

Ayu :Aku makin sebal dengan keadaan ini Sumpah (-A-")

Ega :Kenapa =_="

Ayu : orang yang baca Fic loh Komen ke Fb gua banyak, urusin tuh.."

Ega : Tapi kan gak apa-apa-_-

Ayu :*Siapin Kayu* Tapi dia salah ngira Bahwa kita adalah penulis yang sama, Padahal yang nulis ini kan Kau KAKAK EGA!.

Shun :ada apa ini kok ruangan, Berantakan?.*Nongol sama Haru*

Ega : Siratu Preman Sedang mengamuk.."Nunjuk Ayu Hancurin barang-barang. Shun tolong hentikan dia ya.

Haru : oke maaf atas pembicaraan kakak beradik ini oke mari lanjut ceritanya Lanjutkan…..Happy reading!

* * *

**memories she of the world's deserts **

**Masa lalu Shun**

_Aku tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan hidup ini  
kenapa alur yang kuterima sangat berliku-liku begini  
apa karna para dewa menginginkan aku menebusnya  
semua kesalahanku padanya  
karna aku memilikinya dan mempunyai dirinya secara paksa  
hanya sebuah ke egoisanku semata_

_Aku menyiksa dan menyiksanya, menyakiti dia  
Karna aku mencintainya_

Sebuah tatapan sedari tadi diarahkan pada Yami untuk Shun. yang memandangnya dalam diam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan dihati masing-masing. Terjebak dalam posisi sama seperti masa lalu secara berhadapan seperti ini, dan jaraknya kurang lebih sama seperti yang Yami ingat dalam memory yang baru didapatnya Saat ini.

Bau Tubuh yang Khas, aura membunuh yang dingin dan menusuk yang keluar dari kedua Iris Hijau itu Juga sama, bahkan sosok fisik hampir sama perbedaannya hanya Usia yang lebih tua dari Yami.  
Tapi apa bisa ia meyakini bahwa Shun adalah orang yang ada pada masalalunya? Bisa saja mereka orang yang sama namun Jiwa yang berbeda? Perumpamaan seperti kemiripan Patnernya Yugi Muto yang mirip denganya namun berbeda, jadi wajar bagi Sang Pharaho bimbang dengan hal itu.

"Ada apa, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?.."Tanya Shun pada Yami dan membuat pemuda berdua kepribadian itu terserentak.

"Nande monaiiii Shun-Aniki.."Seru Yami dengan nada berat.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?.."Tanya Haru pada Yami membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Haru."

"Aku akan menunggu kalian dirumah, Haru ,Varon kalian cepat pulang Amelda pasti marah besar pada kalian lama pulang..."ucap Shun melangkah pergi.

"MATTEE ANIKI ADA YANG HARUS KITA BICARAKAN!.."

Sebuah senyuman sinis dengan wajah terhalihkan pada Yami, Shun memandang Yami dengan Intens dan terdiam di tempatnya.

"Banyak yang kita harus bicarakan, dan aku ingin memenuhi janjiku waktu itu.."

**Kilas balik**

_Sebuah cahaya terlihat menerangi tempat itu dan keluar dari tangan Shun, cahaya pun meredup perlahan – lahan Shadi yang semula ada disana telah menghilang tampa jejak._

_"Huuuuuh Pergi juga dia"Ucap Shun tampa expresi."dan melangkah menjauh"_

_"Mat-te.."Panggil Yami"_

_"Bawa adiku pulang ,ketika ia sadar dan aku akan bicara empat mata padamu saat kita bertemu lagi "ucap Shun Lalu melompati Pagar pembatas ,lantai Musium dan menghilang bersama angin._

**Kilas balik end**

"Tentu saja bagai mana kalian ngobrol dirumah saja, sekalian membantu kami membawa ini…"ucap Varon yang sepertinya ingin meminta bantuan.

"Aku mau bantu.."Seru Anzu.

"Miho Juga"seru Miho lalu mengambil beberapa bungkusan yang Ringan di tangan Varon.

Jounochi, Honda, pun terpaksa ikut membantu namun tatapan Yami tak lepas dari Haru. Entah kenapa Wajah Haru memucat tiba-tiba dan darahnya berdesir hebat rasa takut dan bahaya terasa mencekam ia terlihat tertekan dengan mata kosong.

**Lest Memory Haru:**

_Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang memandang beberapa lelaki dihadapan sambil membawa cambuk, bersama seorang wanita gaun kebesaran yang digunakannya dengan sebuah pedang yang belum disarungkanya terlihat banyak tetesan darah pada sebilah pedang itu darah milik gadis yang dirantai._

_"Zhash-Zhash-Zhash-Zhash."bunyi suara sabetan cambuk bergemuru dengan cepat._

_Terlihat seorang gadis dalam rantai dengan tali kekang mirip tali binatang, beberapa penjaga lalu menyabetnya dengan cambuk tampa ampun._

_"Cepat beritahu kami,Mengapa Budak Seperti dirimu Harus dipilih oleh Pharaho."ucap Seorang Gadis bersurai Apleta dan mengenakan jubah Khas bangsawan, tengah berdiri bersama 3 pengawal yang dengan tiada henti memukulnya dengan cambuk._

_"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun, mengambil Hati Pharaho Tuan putri Hakazari Teana."Ucap Gadis itu tegas. Menahan Rintihan memar yang berselimut darah yang kian menetes pada Tubuhnya._

_"Tidak mungkin Budak Sialan, Rendah seperti dirimu dapat perlakuan sangat baik dari pada aku calon permansuri Pharaho. Kau pasti sudah meracuni pikirannya dengan sihir kan.."Ucap Teana dengan kemarahan meluap-luap."_

_"Kau bohong, aku tak percaya pada pendusta seperti dirimu berani-beraninya kau mengambil kesempatanku untuk menduduki Tahta menjadi Ratu negri ini.."_

Sejujurnya sang Gadis bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi wanita di hadapnya itu. Fakta yang memang tidak dia sangkal bahwa dalam hati. dia memang mencintai Pharaho diam-diam meskipun Negara mesir telah menghancurkan Negaranya ia juga harus menjadi budak dari Anak Raja Dari Raja sebelumnya Raja Yang pernah meluluh-lantakan negrinya. Ia sang Istar Nubia sekaligus dari 7 Pendekar padang pasir yang menghilang setelah Nubia Sang Kaisar Katsuya mursalin wafat dan tak ada yang tau bahkan Pharaho pun tak tau. Ternyata harus menjadi budak dan di anggap Semua orang Rendah hanya sebagai pemuas napsu Pharaho Atem belaka.

_ "Hajar Dia Terus, jangan beri Ampun"_

_"AHGGGG.."_

_"Zhash-Zhash-Zhash-Zhash."_

**Memory End**

"Haru-Haru..kau baik-baik saja…?"Panggil Yami.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAH!"ucap Haru saat kedua Tangan Yami memegang pudaknya

"Kau baik-baik saja?.."Tanya Yami berwajah Khawatir dan sedikit memerah.

"Ia aku baik baik sa-"ucapnya dengan nada suara baritone sedikit berat dan menghela napas yang dalam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sebuah suara lantang terdengar dari Miho ada 5 Preman yang sepertinya ingin mengambil tasnya namun ia masih hendak menahan tas berisi belanjaan tersebut.

"Oi serahkan Tasmu, apa kau Mau mati heeh.?"ucap seorang preman tinggi dan bertubuh berotot besar sambil menodongkan pisau di leher Miho tampa Ragu.

"MIHOOOO!.."Teriak Anzu panik.

"BERHENTI KALIAN BANGSAT!.."Teriak Honda dan Jounochi yang hendak siap menghajar Para Preman.

"…Akan Tetapi…"

DUARKKK!.."Sebuah tendang super keras melayang ke muka Pria preman bertubuh tinggi itu.

Yami melongo ,Yugi,Honda,Anzu serta Jou hanya terpenganga bukan main terkecuali Varon dan Shun yang sedari tadi kalem-kalem saja melihat apa yang barusan terjadi.

Yak melihat Haru menendang Pria Tinggi berotot besar itu tampa ragu dihadapanya. Seorang gadis pendiam dan juga cuek seprti ini memiliki tenaga sebesar itu untuk menghajar Preman dan membuat Pria besar itu pingsan seketika. Sepertinya dia 11 12 dengan jounochi yang pintar berkelahi.

"DUARAK!"sebuah Tinjuan dari Jounochi yang ikut mengambil bagian menghajar salah satu lelaki kurus dan 3 lainya mengepung mereka berdua.

"Ayo Tolong mereka.."Ucap Honda yang melihat selisih lawan Haru dan Jou sementara lawan mereka 5 orang dengan tubuh besar- besar (Minus untuk dua orang yang sudah dihajar oleh Katsuya dan Haru sebelumnya).

"Ia bisa-bisa Haru dan Jou Bis-"Ucapan Yami terpotong saat itu juga oleh Shun.

"Kalian tidak usah terlibat, biarkan saja mereka berdua.."Ucap Shun.

"Hei Tap-"

"Meskipun Haru wanita jangan salah menilai gadis itu adalah lemah, justru sebaliknya dia lebih tangguh dari perkiraanmu."Ucap Shun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.*dengan nada sedatar mungkin*

"Aku bantu, sekaligus pemanasan Aku sudah lama tidak olaraga."Ucap Varon dengan melempar cengiran sinis pada Shun lalu pergi kearah medan pertempuran(?) sekaligus nada datar lalu menghajar musuh yang hampir menendang tubuh Jounochi dari belakang.

"Miho sekarang Selisih sekarang 3 lawan 5 iakan.."seru Anzu pada Miho.

"Hiyaaaaaaaah….Haru-san kerennnnn…."Ucap Miho terbinar-binar.

"Bisahkah kalian tidak Heboh pada suasana yang salah.."Ucap Honda dan Yami dengan wajah aneh.

DUARKKK! Haru lalu menangkap lengan kiri preman dan lalu memelintir kebelakang sedetik kemudian ia membanting tubuh lawanya tampa ragu.

BRAAAAAAAK!

Haru mengarakan kaki kirinya keatas lalu menendang kepala musuh lawanya hingga jatuh terplanting jauh darinya.

"Wahh…Haru luar biasa aku tak menyangka kau bisa bela diri juga."Ucap Jounochi mendekati Haru yang selesai membereskan lawannya lalu lari plotang-planting.

"Aku dan Kak Shun adalah Anak Yatim Piatu sejak kami kecil makanya Kakak mengajariku beladiri." Ucap Haru nada dingin.

"Aniki-Shun adalah lelaki pertama yang juga mengajariku bela diri sebelum mengajari Haru."Ucap Varon lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada bungkusan plastic yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Varon bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Shun serta Haru?."Tanya Jounochi.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu Aniki saat peperangan terjadi di tempat asalku, Aniki yang saat itu 3 tahun diatasku membantuku dan menyelamatkanku serta memberi semangat padaku untuk bertahan hidup."ucap Varon dengan senyuman tulus, membuat Jounochi berpikir dua kali untuk mencurigainya sebagai mata-mata Dazt untuk mencelakakan mereka.(itu adalah salah satu kemungkinan).

"Karna perang itu Macky meinggal Yeah lalu..karna incident itu juga Yuan.."

yuan

OIIIIIIIII KALIAN AYOOOO KALIAN MAU KUTINGGAL.."Seru Honda.

"Ah Baiklah, Ayo.."Ucap Varon lalu menghentikan obrolanya lalu ketempat lain

"Yuan? Siapa Yuan?.."Pikir Jounchi dalam hatinya.

**Shun Home**

Amelda lalu memasang expresi kaget bukan main melihat para segerombolan orang yang pernah ia lawan dulu sekarang tengah berjalan di belakang Anikinya dan Varon sambil membawa barang-barang belanjaan yang ada di tangan masing – masing. Dengan wajah kalem-kalem aja(?).

"Aniki Mere-"

"Tidak apa – apa."

"Tapi.."

"Mereka temanku.."ucapan Shun hanya dan di tangapi Varon yang mengangguk sepertinya sudah mulai akrab dengan Jounochi dan mendapat senyuman tulus dari para pemandu sorak sekalian.

"B-baiklah Aniki Aku mengerti Arimasen"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Melihat 2 pemuda yang pernah kaki tangan Dazt tinggal disini, sepertinya ia harus menanyakan alasan mereka menagapa mereka jadi kaki tangan Dazt waktu itu.

**10 menit kemudian diruang Tengah**

"Heh…Apa Yuan kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Yuan?"Tanya Varon pada Jou yang kebetulan sedang bersamanya sementara, Anzu,Miho,Haru sedang ada di dapur ,Honda dan amelda sedang membersikan Ruangan tidur untuk Pengisi rumah baru, sementara Shun dan Yami menghilang begitu saja.

"Arimasen-jujur saja aku penasaran dengan kelajutanya.."Seru Jounochi merasa agak tidak enak apalagi dia berpikir bahwa sepertinya masalah Yuan adalah masalah Pribadi bagi Varon dan Shun kakak Haru.

"Apa kau sudah tau kalau Shun adalah kakak Angkat Haru.?"Tanya Varon.

"Aku sudah dengar itu dari Haru."Ucap Jounochi.

"Sebenarnya dulu ketika kami masih kecil Amelda-kun dan Aniki adalah Anak yatim piatu karna Orang tua kami mati disaat perang di Vietnam dan Yuan adalah adik Aniki. Yuan sangat sayang Pada Aniki dan begitu pula Keduanya sangat kompak, namun setelah itu sebuah kejadian Yuan.

**Stories Open.**

_"Nii-san."_

"Ya?"

_"Apa Tou-san akan pulang?"_

_" Tou-san akan kembali setelah perang ini usai" _

_"Kaa-san sudah tiada Nii-san, berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian."Ucap anak itu mulai memeluk erat Shun didepan makam ibu mereka yang belum kering, hanya sebilah bamboo yang dibentuk salib sebagai Nisan ibunya._

_"Cuma Nii-san yang aku miliki ,Cuma Nii-san Aku takut akan kehilangan Nii-san aku tidak Ma-"Ucapan anak itu terhenti saat Shun langsum memeluk adiknya dan mendekap sang adik didadanya sambil merasa gemetar hebat suara isakan kecil terdengar dari sang kakak yang kini memeluknya, di temani suara tembakan jatuhnya roket, bergemangnya rudal dimana-mana yang melulu lantahkan desa kelahiranya._

_"Aku tak akan kemana-mana Yuan, Aku disini untukmu."ucap Shun dengan wajah yang telah berair, apa salahnya seorang Lelaki menagis terkadang hal itu bagi segelintir orang akan terlihat konyol dan memalukan, jika lelaki menangis tersedu-sedu seperti yang Shun lakukan, karna seorang lelaki tak ada bedanya dengan seorang wanita yang punya sisi lemah yang mereka tak bisa ungkapkan kepada orang lain termasuk dalam masalah kesedihan. _

Saat itulah kami bertemu Aniki saat para orang dewasa berperang aku yang saat itu hampir kena rerutuhan gereja diselamatkan oleh Aniki dari insiden itu aku dan akhirnya bertemu mereka sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Amelda.

Setelah itulah sebuah incident mengerikan terjadi Saat kami melarikan diri dari Rudal para tentara malam hari saat Aniki akan di tembak oleh para tentara. Yuan malah menyelamatkan kakaknya dan Yuan meniggal karana tertembak ribuan peluru di tubuhnya pada malam itu kami disangka seorang tentara musuh yang menyelinap dimalam Hari.

_"Yuaaaaaan."_

_"Nii-san Syukurlan Nii-san tidak apa apa?."Ucap Yuan yang tertatih-tatih karna nyawa dan nafas sudah di ujung tanduk dan merasakan sebagian tubuhnya sudah lumpuh bersuara saja sudah susah baginya._

_Yuaaaan tenanglah kita akan mencari dokter kau akan sembuh kita akan menunggu Tou-san kembali."Ucap Shun terbata-bata dengan cepat membuat air matanya berderai keras Varon yang ada disana juga hanya bisa menangis._

_"Maaf Nii-san sepertinya, aku akan pergi bersama Kaa-san karna itu tetaplah disini bersamaku jangan tinggalkan aku hingga Kaa-san datang."Ucap Yuan dengan napas yang lebih lambat, Shun tau maksutnya dan kenyataan itu sangat menyakitkan dia tak bisa merelakan hal ini._

_"Tidak Yuan – TIDAK YUAN! KAU HARUS HIDUP, HARUSSS!"Teriakan Shun membuat Yuan Tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup pipi Shun hal itu membuat Shun terdiam._

_"Arimasen Nii-san Selamat tinggal Nii-san Aku mencintaimu."Ucap Yuan tersenyum lembut dan akhirnya memutuskan urat lembut dan kata-kata Yuan terahir sama seperti perkataan Kaa-san sebelum beliau meninggal dunia._

_"YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_(Mother : Aku mencintai kalian.)_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Tatapan Jounochi pun mengusut setelah mengetahui semua ini, sebagai seorang kakak ia sangat memahami masalah itu dan sejujurnya memdengarkan semua ini ia jadi sangat berasalah pada Shun.

"Akhirnya saat itu kami bertemu Amelda-kun dan setelah itu Kami memutuskan untuk bergantung pada aniki, setelah kami ber2 mandiri kami pergi dan hidup secara normal seperti pemuda lainya. Aniki pun di angkat sebagai cucu seorang lelaki bermarga Haruzawa yaitu Shensiro Haruzawa dan akhirnya kami dapat bertemu Haru dan Shun sangat menyayanginya.

"Lalu soal Kalian mendapat segel Nebulus itu dan menjadi kaki tangan Dazt."

"Aku hanya ingin bertambah Kuat itu saja makanya ambisiku makin kuat saat mengunakan kekuatan kartu itu, dan mencapaikan keinginanku ingin dunia yang damai terhindar dari perang."Ucap Varon.

"Apa Shun tau tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak dia tidak tahu kelakuan kami saat itu"

"Hah?"

" Saat itu dia menghilang bersama Haru dari dunia Game."

"Dunia game maksutmu?"

"loh kau belum tahu ya?"

Bersambung…."

* * *

Ayu :Uhk sebel angsat begini bikin aku gak bisa intimidasi narasinya.

Ega : Kejem amat.

Haru : Skenario ini membuat aku rasanya Menghajar Teana dan Atemu sekaligus

Ayu : Tenang disini Baik Teana ataupun Anzu jauh tak ada hubungan, disini mereka berbeda satu sama lain*Masang tanda Piss V 2 jari.

Anzu : Semoga aku bukan Teana

All: BUKAN WOI?

Atemu/Yami : Kenapa tiba-tiba menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku.

Shun :akhirnya datang juga Hari pembalasan ini.

Pegasus :Sempurna-*tepuk tangan layaknya orang eliet*

Haru : kali ini kayaknya aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan Teana di masa laluku*Masang wajah cuek*

Ega :*pasang wajah Coll Face* jaman dulu banyak fiksi yang mengatakan diMesir Kurang dari 23 abad sebelum setelah islam masuk kesetiap benua, keristen masuk serta agama masrakat lainya ada sebuah Hukum dimesir seorang Pharaho(Raja) Harus menikahi Adik sendiri atau wanita dari kerajaan lain untuk memberikan kemakmuran pada negri itu. Konon katanya siapa-pun dari wanita yang menjadi Istri Pharaho akan mendapatkan kemewahan berlimpahan kekayaan dan juga layanan serta keagungan semasa hidupnya, meski-pun kelak Pharaho pension tidak kah semua wanita zaman itu tergiur.

Anzu : kalau begitu semua juga mao..(jadi kaya)

Yugi : memangnya pada masa itu tak ada system cerai?

Ega :Pada masa itu tak ada sistim cerai…"  
Berbeda dari zaman modern pada zaman itu Pharaho hanya boleh memiliki 1 istri sampai mati dan di perbolehkan memiliki banyak selir itu Hukum negrinya. Berbeda dengan Nubia memiliki Hukum yang diambil dari dewa Arest(air) sedangkan mesir memiliki dewa Raa(cahaya).

Yugi :lalu soal Istar kenapa Ack namun di Panggil istar.

Ega :Istar adalah Miteologi Dewi yang terkenal seperti dewi Atena yang terkenal dan kecerdasan dewa Venus dengan kecantikanya Berbeda dengan Istar, Istar adalah dewi Miteologi yang memang diambil dari Negri Nubia Dewi ini konon adalah dewi tercantik sekaligus seorang kestria gagah perkasa ia juga disebut dewi perang yang menurunkan Pelangi untuk memberikan kabar baik pada manusia.

Honda : Sepertinya ini anak cukup gila sejarah *Lirik ega sambil baca buku SEJARA DUNIA*

Haru : cukup saatnya kita membalas Koment-koment sekarang!.

* * *

Varon :untuk GiaXY

Pegasus : Yes sifat saya memang jenteman My lady Gia, Saya ini normal kok.

Ega :Tapi cara bicara anda ini selalu dikira banci Pegasus-san oleh banyak penulis dirandom YUGIOH-_-

Ayu :tapi saya pikir dia lumayan Uke atau Seme gitu…"

Cecilia :Pegasusku memang tampan Forever*nongol dari alam baka*

Haru:lalu kok dia bisa jadi normal apa alasanya?

Varon :hahahahah….karna alur cerita ini tidak terlalu lebay jadi Pegasus dibuat senormal mungkin(?)

Pegasus : OF Sure saya lelaki yang cukup lembut tapi saya bukan seorang lelaki banci.

Haru : Oke Aku ngerti dah.

Shun :Oke selanjutnya Pembaca Surat Hiroto Honda

* * *

Honda : Akhirnya aku muncul juga oke untuk yami kisara Yami Kisara

Ega:Kemunculan Shun awalnya dia perannya Cuma penegah gitu dan juga Cuma sebagai kepingan Puzz doang tapi ternyata setelah alurnya di sesuaikan ternyata peranya melebih perkiraan Author sendiri

All Chara :WoW! A

Honda: kok gitu…?

Ega: saya juga tidak nyangka juga…hahahahahaha

Shun : Mungkin Takdir

Ega :untuk mahluk tuhan paling Unyu Yugi kalau selanjutnya.

* * *

Yugi :Eh Aku juga!(kebirit baca) U-untuk Ruega-san.

Yami :Kenapa Ruega bisa tinggi biasanya di bilang Ce*** di Fic Aslinya?

Ega : Jujur saja aku mengambil Versi lain dari Dari Ruega kaiba karna kupikir tak mungkin dia jadi Ce*** selamanya makanya dia mulai tinggi maklum wanita cepat pertumbuhan dari Priakan usia 15-16 tahun termasuk tinggi loh.

Yugi :soal kemunculan nama Aig* itu gimana? Tuh di perotes noh?

Ega : sebenarnya Kemunculan Ai** itu Ya. karna Anzu baca layaknya undangan hahah dia tidak termasuk sama sekali dalam cerita kok nama di muncul pun hanya sebagai panggilan doing.

Bakura : Arisato-kun jangan biarkan Mokuba mau ama Ruega entar Bahaya _

Ega : Tapi kurasa mereka cocok kalau boleh aku ingin bikin kisah cinta terlarang sekaliguas pembunuhan antar Bakura dan Rue-(mau gak Yura dan Runa, Gua nanya pendapat loe.?Hahahah')

DUAAAARK

Ayu dan Seto : JANGAN BUAT PERMINTAAN YANG ANEH ANEH!

Ega : Ha-Haru Se-lanjutnya kamu(Tepar)

* * *

Haru:Oke Untuk Ru-Runa-San

Ega : Saya sudah berupaya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan penulisan, saya memang penulis yang pemula dan banyak kecacatan namun semangat untuk banyak belajar dan Niat saya jadi lebih kuat setelah ada di random ini. Saya berterima kasi mendapat masukan dari kalian semua :)

Haru : Soal Ruega yang pelit Informasi tentang dia -_-"

Ega : Ia dia ngasi klise doang Runa san

Haru : makanya agak berbeda dengan Ruega Versi Penulis aslinya.

All chara: YA EALAH!

Ayu


	12. Chapter 12 (7 kesatria Rengarnasi)

**memories she of the world's deserts **

**Rengkarnasi 7 kesatria  
**

Setiap pilihan selalu memili konsekuensi serta resiko

Dalam memilinya

Aku akan memintamu memilinya.

Sebuah beranda atap ruma terlihat dua orang lelaki yang terduduk sambil memandang mata hari senja, keduanya tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari sudut bibirnya namun gelagat mereka seperti berbicara dalam nalar masing-masing.

"Banyak yang kau tanyakan padaku bukan?, Nah cepat bicara apa yang ingin kau tau dariku?."Tanya Shun tampa banyak basa-basi pada lawan bicaranya Yami sekaligus Yugi tentunya.

"Aku memiliki mimpi setiap malam dan itu semakin membuatku bersalah dan kini kau datang dengan sesuatu yang membuat aku bingung harus bilang apa? A-Aku?"ucap Yami dengan wajah Frutasi pada diri sendiri.

"Apa maksutmu apa kau bicarakan?."Ucap Pria lebih dewasa dihadapanya denagan tatapan dingin.

"Apa kau adalah kau adalah orang dari masa-laluku."

"….."

Diam dan Hening

Shun Hanya Terdiam dan tatapanya berubah, Berubah menjadi sedikit mengerikan

Hanya itu saja yang terjadi saat sang Pharaho mulai bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Apa kau adalah.."Ucapan Yami terpotong saat Shun bersuara dan mendekati Yami Lalu mencengram lengan pemuda lebih muda darinya.

"Untuk apa aku harus menjawabnya."ucap Shun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memandang Yami dengan dingin.

"Apa Kau Adalah Shanan?"ucap Yami dengan suara tergetar ia memang tak bisa berbohong jika dia agak ketakutan, selepas dia adalah Pharaho dimasa lalunya dan dia yang sekarang bahwa dia mahluk tuhan yang mempunyai kelemahan yaitu Rasa takut.

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Kau Shanan Aku yakin itu, aku Tak akan lupa Hawa pembunuh serta kekuatan yang keluar dari dua bola matamu dan aku Yakin kau masilah Shanan."Ucap Yami Tegas.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan lelucon, Serta nama yang kau berikan padaku jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"ucap Shun dengan Nada Tegas membuat Yami melihat Bayangan-Bayang Kaiba pada Shun.

Seperti yang diketahui Kaiba Adalah salah satu pendeta pada masa-lalu Pharaho tampa nama yaitu Yami. Saat ini Kaiba juga terlahir kembali dan menjadi Rival abadinya dan bersikukuh untuk menghilangkan ingatan masa lalunya dan memilih masa depan sebagai Kaiba seto.

Kini Yami bertanya-tanya Apa Shun juga tak mengingkan Masa lalunya dan memilih Masa depan Seperti Kaiba ?, lalu Apakah Shun akan lakukan terhadapnya?.

"Konyol sekali tak kusangka sang Pharaho Atem dan salah satu Pendekar dari 7 padang pasir atau yang ku sebut SEBAGAI ANJING RENDAH SANG KAISAR KATSU Sekarang saling berdamai LUCU SEKALI-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"ucap seorang Pria dengan Asken berwajah jepang dan berambut merah bagai darah sambil tersenyum licik pada keduanya.

"Jangan ikut campur "Ucap Shun Lalu melepas cengkaraman Lenganya pada Yami dan memandang orang yang kini berada diatap tempat Yami dan Shun berada.

"Shanan tak aku sangka kau kini kau selemah ini, dimana Shanan Pendekar pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dijuluki salah satu 7 padang Pasir.."ucap Lelaki itu semakin membuat Shun muak."

"DIAM KAU HAZAM!."Ucap Yami yang tak perna melupakan pria penghianat yang pernah menjadi komplotan Bakura untuk mencuri mayat ayahnya dulu dan juga orang yang pernah mengambing hitamkan nubia agar kedua Kerajaan Mesir dan Nubia menjadi perang selama 120 tahun.

"Oh Waw! Menakutkan sekaran Sang Pharaho membela bawahan Raja Musuhnya, hahahah- apa aku tidak salah dengar?."Ucap Pria itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tadinya akau hanya ingin menyapa teman lama, tapi tak kusangka Shanan dan Pharaho sekaligus ada disini juga"

"Aniki kau baik-baik saja."Ucap seorang lelaki berambut Hitam kecoklatan, entah bagai mana dia berada tepat disebelah Shun secepat kilat.

"Yura kau kenapa ada disini?."Ucap Shun Pada pemuda

"Oh ya soal, Ack namun sayang sekali aku tak bisa menecicipnya waktu itu dia malah Mati demi menyegal kegelapan bersama 7 orang bodoh itu sangat disayang. Apakah dia terlahir kembali seperti kalian.."ucapnya makin sinis.

"K-Kau!."Ucap Yami mulai Terpancing Emosi saat nama Ack namun disebut dengan nada kotor

"Jaga mulutmu sebelum aku marah."Ucap Shun.

"Apa bisa kau mengunakan kemapuanmu ditempat banyak orang begini."Ucap Hazam dengan nada tajam.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertarung jangan Hawatir."Ucap sebuah suara dengan nada lembut namun tegas lalu semua orang melirik asal suara di bawa beranda kamar, dan disana Ada seorang pria berambut perak sedang bersandar diding beranda.

"Ceh Sungguh diluar dugaan aku tak menyangka aku bisa melihat kembalinya7 dari para bedebah bodoh disini."Ucap Hazam.

"Kurang Ajar Biadab kau harus mati di tanganku."Ucap Yami yang emosinya benar-benar memuncak Sennen Puzz bercahaya, bersamaan dengan munculnya eyes mark didahi Yami Yugi.

" Sayangnya aku tidak ingin Pharaho, tidak sekarang."ucap Hazam lalu menghilang secepat chanya.

Perlahan Tapi pasti tubuh Yami pun melemah dan kesadarnya makin menghilang Tubuhnya yang awalnya berdiri kokoh sekarang mulai tumbang dan akan jatuh dari Atap.

"RAAAAAYYYY!."Teriak Shun Pada pemuda yang berambut perak didekat beranda menatap Yami terjatuh dari atap dan segera menangkapnya sebelum terjatu kelantai satu.

"Hampir saja Aniki."ucap Yura sambil menghela napas dalam dan bergerak duluan sambil mencopot sepatunya dan turun melalu beranda.

"Ya Ayo kita Masuk."Ucap Shun disambut anggukan Yura dan Ray yang mengendong tubuh Yugi yang pingsan.

".-Sesampainya dirumah-."

"ADA APA INII !."Ucap Honda dan Jou kaget melihat keadaan Yugi yang pingsan.

"Ceritanya nanti saja."ucap Yura cuek lalu meletakan sepatunya pada Rak sepatu.

"Akan kami jelaskan setelah ini."Ucap Ray tenang lalu membawa pemuda itu kekamar shun lalu membaringkanya di kasur.

"Dimana Yang lain Varon?."Tanya Shun karna situasi rumah sangat tenang.

"Haru, Anzu dan miho-Chan pergi ke supermarket dekat sini. Untuk membeli Mayones sementara aku, Amelda Honda serta Jou-san menjaga Rumah dan memindakan barang-barang berat."Jelas Varon.

"Baiklah silakan jelaskan semua pada mereka Aniki."ucap Yura lalu membuka isi kukas mini yang ada dikamar dan mengambil 7 kaleng kopi dingin disana dan meletakan diatas karpet dimana para pria itu duduk beralas karpet saja, dan tak jauh dari sana yami terbaring di tempat tidur.

5 MENIT KEMUDIAN!

"Astaga!"ucap Honda terbelalak kaget.

"Karna itu komplotan Bakura yang sepertinya terlahir kembali ingin mendapatkan menghancurkan kekuatan 7 kami agar melepaskan EXODIA dari Shun.

"Lalu siapa 7 orang itu!?"Tanya Jounochi.

"Aku namaku Ozawa Yura dikehidupan masalaluku adalah pendeta pengapdi kerajaan Nubia bernama Shaka aku adalah 7 dari orang-orang yang menyegel EXODIA.

"Aku Natsu Ray dikehidupan masalalu adalah salah satu prajurit dari Nubia bernama Zainal Yurosiku-mina."

"Lalu dia..?"Tanya Jou melirik Shun.

"Aniki adalah Salah satu komandan yang menjadi Bawahan Kaisar tertinggi Raja Nubia dia adalah Prajurit yang bertugas melindungi Raja pada zaman kami sebelumnya"ucap Yura menerangkan panjang lebarnya.

" kalian mengetahui masa-lalu kalian"ucap Honda.

"Kami sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal itu, kami sudah mendapat memory itu saat kami berusia 5 tahun"ucap Ray dengan nada serius.

"Cuma kalian bertiga, Lalu kemana yang lainya.."Ucap Honda.

"Bukan tiga tapi berlima ucap."Amelda.

"Aku juga adalah salah satu dari mereka, aku juga mendapat ingatan saat usia 5 tahun,"Ucap Varon dengan nada merunduk.

"Maaf Aniki aku tidak mangatanya padamu selama ini"ucap Varon Pada Shun walau menundukan wajah malu pada pemuda yang lebih tau darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa semua kan baik-baik saja Varon."ucap Shun.

"Lalu yang kelima Adalah Haru-san."

**DEG!**

Jounochi Memory."

Disebuah tempat yang cukup gelap hanya satu 2 lilin yang menyala.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut panjang hitam bersama seorang Pria berambut pirang yang tengah memandang pria berambut hitam dengan lekat berada di jeruji besi denagntubuh kotor dan bekas-bekas penyiksaan.

"Yang mulia."ucap Lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan pria berambut pirang dan bermata madu pucat, ia memiliki bekas-bekas penyiksaan disekujur tubuhnya dan itu belum kering

"Heheh…Jangan terlalu hawatir padaku Shanan"

"Tapi Tubuh anda.''

"Tidak apa apa Shanan, aku punya permintaan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Ini permintaan dari Abdimu dan sekaligus orang yang sangat kuhargai sebagai Kakakku."

"yang Muli-"

"Kakak tolong bunuh aku."

Bersambung!

* * *

Yura

Sejauh ini Ruega anak yang manis kok dia tidak menyusahkan bagi saya Haru juga sepertinya akrab denganya diluar cerita.."Hahahahahah(sok jadi Ayah)

Taka pa Yura-san aku mengerti kok sikap anak sekarang(smile)

Ada beberapa perbedaan Yura dan Runa makanya aku tahu meskipun nada kalian sama sama baku saya berterimakasi atas membaca cerita saya(bungkuk badan)

Ohya kau teringat siapa?

Kalau itu aku tak apa apa kok senyum polos

* * *

Oke saya akan membacakan untuk Ryo  
Anyohaseong My name Ega

안녕하세요

Kaiba Ruega 같은  
나는 또한 소녀의 순결의 특성뿐만 아니라 잔인한. 좋아 그는 제의 눈에 믿을 수

나는 내 이야기 에 그를 포함하는 이유 ^ _ ^

읽어 주셔서 감사합니다

Nice lanjut Varon

* * *

Varon : Kaku

Ega : varon OIIIIII

Varon:…..

Gia ; Meluk-meluk varon

Varon :Oi oi tubuhku sesak(malu dipeluk cewek)

All Girls: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk jangan peluk-peluk Pangeran kami..(nyakar dinding)

Shun : Ribut sekali disini.."

All Girls :Kyaaaaaaaaaaak Shuuuun-

Amelda: Kalian populer teman.."(sinis)

Haru :…..kalem-_-"

Pegiy : See Lady Gia

Ega: pegasusan-san bakal muncul chap depan hahahahaha-

Haru :oke Arisato-kun

Varon : kau dapat pujian dari Alfa tuh katanya kau gadis kuat.

Haru :Arigatogozaimasu

Ega –setiap manusia mempunyai kelemahan tersendiri menskipun ibarat benteng dia manusia yang kuat tapi belum tentu dalamnya iakan?

* * *

Ray :Oke untuk Ruega yang manis."Baca naskah dengan senyum super sinis."

Haru :sepertinya ini surat ancaman dari Runa.."(Lirik surat) Ruega-san apa maksutnya emosinya tak terasa? (abaikan para lelaki dan tersyum sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Ruega)..Kawaii Ruega kau seperti bonekaaa."senyum dingin.

Ega:…

Ray : Ega? Ega?(nepuk-nepuk pundak ega)

Ega : hehe…

Yura x Ray :eh?

Ega :sepertinya ada yang cemburu disana_ ..YEEEY!

Varon :Reaksi macam apa itu?

Yura :Reaksi yang luar biasa tak aku duga!-_-

Ega : Aku sangat suka melihat pemuda cemburu akhirnya pancinganku berhasil saatnya Kulakukan rencana itu!-(ketawa paling laknat sampai di neraka)

Ray : mulai gila.

Yura : jangan-jangan kena Flu musim kemarau(?)

Haru :sepertinya! Astaga aku akan mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya…-_-"

Shun :Dan aku juga


	13. Chapter 13 (Rencana)

Shun : Manjang

Ega :Ehhh Manjang?

Yura : makin kesini Situasi cerita makin panjang-_-"

Haru : Nasibku bagaimana?

Ray : Tumben ada pembunuhan di Chap?

Haru :biasanya bukannya Ega suka wal di youtube masalah Horror atau Bloondy?

Ega :Ini Chap Khusus Oc Permintaan **Hugo Hazikawa**

* * *

**memories she of the world's deserts **

"Aaaakh!."

"Sasketeeeeee (Tolonggg aku)-"

Sebuah suara pria berteriak kuat namun dapat diredam dengan suara hujan deras malam itu.

Seorang gadis tersenyum sinis melihat pemandangan langka dihadapan, sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan baginya.

_"Heheheheheh….hahahaha"_

**_Song:_**

_Bau darah dan Bau nanah_

_di perkebunan aplen_

_Hujan dari langit_

_Seorang Iblis tersenyum_

_Ia tertawa puas_

_Melihat Kematian datang_

_Ibu mati_

_Dengan cara menyiksa_

_Dengan cara mengesankan_

(Betrix :1976)- translet Simn

Terdapat 10 orang pria berotot dengan kondisi tak bernyawa dan kini sudah yang tidak berbentuk semestinya. Bayangkan seorang lelaki dengan 3 sayatan pada tubuhnya garis horizontal pertama terdapat pada tebasan leher hingga belakang memperlihatkan pita suara dengan lumuran darah disana, Garis kedua terdapat pada belahan perut memanjang dan melebar secara Zikzak menampilkan Tulang ada yang remuk, Jantung yang tertancap, tali urat otot yang patah beberapa bagian, usus yang terburai keluar dan nana bercampur darah yang belum berhenti mengalir, ada mayat yang terpisah dengan kepalanya, ada mayat dengan 5 anggota badanya diamputasi dengan sangat rapi, ada pula mayat dengan otak serta isi dalamnya berserakan dimana-mana ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi namun polisi masih belum bisa menangkap pelKU SADISTIS ITU.

Hanya dengan Berbekal sebuah pedang katana dan tenaga gadis kecil berusia 15 tahun, apa bisa dipercaya sulit untuk mempercayainya tapi itulah kenyataannya _dialah pelaku pembantayan itu_.

Sambil tersenyum sinis seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan wajah penuh darah memengang erat sebuah pedang ditangan kanannya dan juga bajunya dibasahi hujan sekaligus dengan darah para korbanya yang mati dengan mengenaskan dengan wajah kepuasan.

_"Misi selesai"_

Siapa-pun pasti akan lari plontang-planting melihatnya keadaan seprti itu, tak satu-pun akan mendekatinya tidak satupun, dan jika ada yang melihatnya maka dapat di pastikan dia akan mati dan katakan pada dunia, selamat tinggal dunia vana.

Hujan makin deras menghujani tubuhnya dengan cepat, bekas-bekas darah perlahan memuai dan bercampur dengan hujan yang membasahi bajunya, ah bau amis mulai merasuk keseluruh penjuru area.

_Tapi ada seseorang._

Seseorang bermata ungu lavender memandanginya tak kejauhan. Bajunya yang tahan air dan terlihat rambut hitamnya yang basah. Sang gadis 15 tahun itu melotot lalu dengan ancang-ancang membuka sarung pedang dan siap melenyapkan siapa-pun yang melihat keadaanya saat ini termasuk seseorang yang menatap tak jauh darinya tampa respon sama sekali.

_"Tak boleh ada saksi, satu pun"_

_Hanya malaikat maut yang boleh menyaksikan keganasanya._

**PRAAAAANG!**

**TRAAAANK!**

Gadis itu terbelalak menatap, orang yang akan dia bunuh, seseorang itu dapat menangkis sabetan pedangnya, dengan cara memelintir lenganya dengan cepat dan membuang pedangnya ketanah. Itu sangat mustahil dapat menangkis serangan pedang jarak dekat bagi orang _Awam _pasti sudah mati, Tapi lain cerita kalau dia ahli Beladiri atau Sijutsu ia pasti mengunakan Tehnik-Tehnik untuk mempertahankan diri dengan Timing yang Akurat.

"…."

"Hening"

"Terserah apa yang kau lakukan dengan darah yang tertempel pada tubuhmu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik yang kau lakukan."Terang orang itu dengan nada tajam.

"K-Kau lalu apa maumu?"

"Kau yang menyerangku dan tiba-tiba ingin meghunuskan pedang itu padaku?"

"Kurang ajar, Lepaskan aku Sialan" ucapnya mengumpat pada Seorang itu lebih tinggi darinya dan mengunci pergerakanya.

"Diam" ucapnya dengan suara Baritone terdengar berat, ia lalu mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu untuk melihat sedikit wajahnya, yah berhubung tempat itu tidak terang – terang amat karna pencayahan yang kurang dan Sekarang ia juga bisa melihat wajah seseorang itu.

".Kau cantik juga mirip boneka."ucap orang itu dengan nada datar.

"HAAAH?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang itu melepas tangannya yang mengunci pergerakan si gadis, lalu melepas jaket tahan air dan menampirkan pada kepala sigadis itu, dan membuat gadis itu terserentak diam, dia memang tidak takut pada orang itu. Akan tetapi tatapan dingin dan suara datar baritone orang itu membuatnya terdiam, seolah tak bisa membantah, apa mungkin karna wibawa si orang itu membuatnya diam atau apa.

_Entahlah._

_"Pulanglah dan mandi air Panas, sebelum tidur Chibi My Doll"Ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan payung lipat dalam Switernya lalu melangkah pergi dari sana tampa menghiraukan gadis itu sendirian._

**5 menit kemudian**

Sebuah limo mewah memasuki area gang kecil tepat gadis itu yang sedang menunggu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Sudah selesai meringkus mereka Ru?"Seorang lelaki yang duduk dihadapanya bertanya padanya sambil memegang sebuah koper dan memegang hp.

"Sudah aku sudah meringkus mereka dan mereka sudah tinggal nama saja."Seru gadis itu dengan cengiran dan lalu mengikat rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Ru?"Panggil sang lelaki.

"Ada apa Moku-Nii?"

"Apa jaket itu, jaketmu?"ucapnya lalu menyentuh jaket kebesaran yang dikenakan oleh Ru-(Ruega Kaiba). "Aku tak pernah melihat kau memakai jaket itu sebelumnya?"sambungnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH INI JAKET MILIKU!"Ucap Ruega entah kenapa Moodnya berubah saat Mokuba menyentuh jaket yang di pakenya sekarang. Oke jika Mood seperti itu Mokuba hanya terdiam lalu memandang dengan nada bingung tak biasanya adik manisnya sebegitunya terhadap sebuah jaket.

Sementara ditempat lain disebuah kompex perumahan asri berlantai dua yang sederhana. terlihat seseorang dengan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan basah dengan Switernya yang lumayan basah menggunkan celana jins yang sedikit berlumpur membungkus kedua kakinya dan sebuah payung lipat di tanganya di ruang sepatu.

"Kenapa pulang-pulang tubuhmu basa kuyub begini."ucap seseorang pemuda dihadapanya, kedua Kristal Rubynya meneliti setiap sudut tubuh si rambut hitam dangan mata ungu lavender didepanya. Dan menanyakan bekas darah ditanganya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Aku hanya menemukan seekor anak Neko di gang sebelum sampai rumah Ray" balasnya singkat.

"Lalu mana jaketmu Bukanya saat pergi tadi kau memakainya? "Tanya lagi karna melihat si surai hitam itu hanya mengunakan suiter saja.

"Kuberikan pada Neko itu".ucapnya lalu mencopot sepatu dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Neko? Mengapa Neko?"Pikir Ray.

"Ray mengapa kau berada di depan pintu?"Tanya seorang pemuda baru memasuki Teras dan melepaskan mantel lalu meletakanya pada gantungan mantel dan mengganti sendalnya, dengan sandal rumah.

"Eh bukan apa-apa ? Varon-san."Ucap Ray.

"Dimana yang lain?"Tanya Varon pada Ray.

"Umm..Amelda sedang menonton tv, lalu Yura sedang Memperbaiki PC Komputermu yang kau minta tadi sore."ucap Ray.

"Lalu Aniki dan Haru?"

"Aniki-(Shun) sepertinya sedang tertidur dikamarnya, lalu Minato sedang mandi tadi dia datang dengan tubuh kotor dan sepertinya Moodnya lagi jelek" ucap Ray lalu membantu membawa kantung berisi kaleng krim serta sake dalam kantung yang di bawa Varon.

"Semenjak kejadian tadi sore, Aniki mengurung diri dikamarnya."Ucap Varon dengan nada datar dan wajahnya tersirat rasa Khawatir pada Aniki(Abang) kesayangannya itu.

"Kau benar kuharap Honda dan Jounochi merahasiakan kejadian itu untuk sementara dari Anzu dan miho-chan kita tak bisa membawa gadis-gadis itu dalam bahaya."Ucap Ray.

"Wakkat Arimasen."ucap Varon.

Seusai mandi Haru memasuki kamar kakaknya yang ternyata sudah tidur lebih awal.

"Nii-san"

"….Zzzzz!"

"Kau tidur ya.?"

"….ZZzzzzz!"

Haru lalu memasang expresi kosong lalu merangkak ketempat tidur kakaknya.

Ia memandang wajah datar wajah Shun yang semi-maskuli dan telanjang dada, rambut panjang Hitam Shun yang tergerai dan sedikit berantakan, bulu mata yang panjang, lalu nafas berat tidur yang begitu teratur.

Haru menyukai suara berat saat Shun tidur dan memutuskan bahwa ia kan tidur seranjang dengan Shun malam ini tentu saja Shun tak pernah keberatan soal ini Karna sudah biasa Tidur dengannya saat ia masih umur 11 tahun.

Haru lalu berbaring disamping Shun lalu menjadikan dada Shun sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya, kedua lengan Pria itu lalu langsung melingkar mendekap tubuh gadis itu dengan erat lalu kembali memasang expresi datar diwajah dan memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja dia menyukai dada bidang pemuda lebih tua darinya itu, bau tubuh Shun yang Berbau Mint Cholage itu dapat menjauhkannya dari rasa takut. Lengan kakar Shun selalu menjadi obat penenang baginya jika terserang mimpi buruk saat ia masi umur 8 tahun.

Mungkin hal ini, di anggap aneh oleh segelitir orang tentang hubungan Shun denganya, secara keduanya tak memiliki hubungan darah dan hanya menyatakan kalau mereka kakak beradik angkat. Tapi kalau keduanya berani seranjang bersama dan tidur berpelukan mungkin bagi sudut pandang orang lain itu sangat hina.

Tapi bagi Shun sendiri hal itu tak jadi masalah lagi pula Pemuda yang mendekapnya saat ini adalah Pria yang bertanggung jawab di yakin bahwa pria itu tak akan mencelakainya atau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Tapi jika ada wanita yang akan memiliki nii-shun pasti wanita itu sangat beruntung.

**Dream Haru.**

_"Gelap"  
_

_"Gelap"  
_

_"Ini dimana kenapa gelap sekali?"_

_"Ack Namun apa kau bisa mendengarku? "  
_

_"Siapa kau?"_

_"Ini Aku Atemu?"_

_"Aku Bu-"  
_

_Haru tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat merasakan sesuatu pada belakangnya ada seseorang mendekap tubuhnya serta cium kepalanya._

_"L-lepaskan aku bukan Ack su-"_

_"Kau tetap kau meski-pun zaman telah berubah aku tak akan melepaskanmu"_

**Esokan Harinya disekolah**

"Hei –Hei kau tau siswa jenius akan satu kelas dengan kita..:Ucap seseorang siswa.

"Kudengar dia loncat kelas loh."

"Mite-mite Kudengar infonya dia seorang dari keluarga Kaiba"ucap siswa lain.

"Ia dia juga masuk hari ini."

"Kudengar dia sangat pintar, umurnya 15 tahun loh."

"Hebat dong bisa sekelas dengan kita"

Semua siswa dan siswi berkerumun sedang membicarakan masalah kedatangan orang kaiba yang bersekolah di sekolah mereka, Tak jauh dari itu terlihat Haru sedang mengunakan Sebuah Trening kain berwarna Abu-abu dan jaket olaraga dari Sekolah Domino. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk bersantai di tempat duduk dan menunggu Giliranya untuk olaraga Lompat palang karna sekarang pelajaran olaraga, ketimbang mendengarkan Siswa dan Siswi sedang bergosip ria itu bukan kebiasaannya sama sekali.

"Minato Haruzawa"Teriak Pak Kaito guru olaraga.

Tubuh Haru bereaksi dan lekas meninggalkan bangku lalu bersiap-siap untuk olaraga lari lompat Palang, Ia siap pada garis START sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang pendek serta berantakan, Rambutnya sedikit dikuncir tampa sepatah kata pun membuat orang-orang tahu kalau dia sedang serius, Haru memiliki kebiasaan mengikat rambutnya saat ia serius dalam sesuatu.

"Ganbate Ha-Kun."Teriak Miho sebagai pengambil nilai yang ditunjuk oleh Kaito Sensei.

"Ayo Haru."ucap Anzu bersama Yugi yang sedang ada di samping garis palang.

"READY!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

**DOR!**

Terlihat sebuah bayangan orang dari lantai 3 dengan sinis lalu dengan sengaja melempar sebuah Vas bunga cukup berat kebawah tepat seorang gadis berjalan dengan baju olaraga, sepertinya dialah si Kaiba yang di cerita.

Haru masih berlari di Area pacu lari tampa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang akan jatuh dan itu sepeti bongkahan yang amat besar yang akan mengenai seorang wanita pejalan kaki dibawahnya.

"AWWAAASSS!"Haru terserentak dan keluar dari jangka area Loncat palang dan berlari berlawanan arah, dimana gadis itu berada

"Eh?"

Ia lalu menarik gadis itu dalam pelukanya dan bersalto kedepan, Haru juga berhasil menjauhkan gadis dari bahaya sedetik saja Haru salah langkah dapat membuatnya celaka niatnya yang mau menolong akan gagal malah akan mencelakainya.

**PRAAANGG!**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh Are-wa Arigato-ne desu."

"Lain kali hati-hati My Doll"

"EH Doll (OAO)"

"Eh?"

Ia lalu terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar kata doll pada mulut Haru, sementara Haru membantunya berdiri lalu melirik pot berserta sebuah bunga yang pecah, lalu menatap tempat jatuhnya Pot dengan datar. Entah kenapa dia rasa Pot itu sengaja di jatuhkan dari sana.

"Minato Haruzawa!"Teriak Sensei Kaito.

"H-Hai"Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau tau tahu kau melanggar apa di pelajarku?"Tanya Kaito sensei

"Hai-Arimasen."ucap Haru.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengunakan Garis Start untuk palang terakhir.

"Hai"Ucap Haru lalu meninggalkan Gadis itu.

"Dan apa kau murit baru yang baru

"Hai"

"Kau Ruega Kaiba?"

"Hai sensei"

"Baiklah Ikuti aba-abaku"

"Hai"

Sebuah tempat tersebunyi di belakang sekolah terlihat beberapa orang sedang bercakap cakap dengan serius.

"BRENGSEK! "Seorang lelaki berteriak kesal dan memukul tembok berkali-kali.

"Hentikan Perbuatanmu Tora kau hanya menyakiti dirimu?"

"BERISIK!" Ucapnya makin kesal.

"Kira-kun Biarkan saja, Dia hanya Kesal karna niatnya mencelakakan Kaiba Ruega gagal"Ucap seorang pemuda berambut Teal dengan tampang acuh.

"Apa-apan kau Ziro"

"Aku hanya membeberkan apa yang kau lakukan saja Tora-kun Atau biasa ku sebut Hazam-kun"ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Oh ya kudengar kau mendatangi Shanan ya? Apa yang kau inginkan Tora-Kun?"Tanya Kira.

"Cuma menyapa"Ucap Tora pendek.

"Che Kau harus hati hati pada mereka, aku rasa kemampuan Mereka tak berubah meskipun telah terlahir kembali ke zaman ini."Ucap Ziro pada keduanya.

"Kemampuan Pharaho Atemu sudah kembali seperti semula ya sepertinya ingatanya juga."Ucap Eva.

"Ada 3 dari mereka yang patut kita waspadai bukan."Ucap Kira.

"Ya karna 2 diantaranya Belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mereka."

"Dibelakang Shanan kalian harus mewaspada pria itu."ucap Tora.

"(_Shaka_)Yura si pemegang Rantai jangan meremehkan dia"

"Oh Si pemegang Rantai itu Ya, aku tahu dia adalah seorang pendeta sekaligus pemimpin terkuat dinubia bukan, salah satu orang yang sangat di percaya oleh Shanan."Jelas Tora.

"Hentikan kalau kau membahayakan Yura sebelum yang lain, kuyakin dengan pasti Shaka akan membunuhmu dan terus mencarimu sampai keneraka."Sela Kira.

"Bukan Cuma dia, Bagai mana dengan Ray-Natsu Ray?."Tanya seseorang yang dari tadi Cuma menjadi pendengar saja.

"Kau benar Eva, Ray juga punya kemampuan dan selalu berada di belakang Shun serta Yura."sela Tora.

"Untuk sementara Kita mengincar Kitana dan Alan, setelah itu aku akan mencari Rengkarnasi Ack namun."ucap Tora melangkah pergi, sambil melempar 2 Foto kearah Eva.

Dalam Foto terdapat wajah seorang gadis berambut Coklat berusia 15 tahun, dan sebuah foto Pemuda bersurai kehijauan dengan asken wajah China wajah tampan namun menyimpan misteri disorot matanya ambernya.

Ruega Kaiba dan Katsuragi Zero.

Disebuah gedung mewah terlihat seorang pemuda yang terus menatap jendela, dan menunggu seseorang dalam ruangan itu dia tidak sendirian seorang lelaki berpakean bangsawan berwarna Mera muda dan bersurai Pirang keperekan tengah duduk santai sambil meminum winenya.

"Kujamin kau akan sangat, puas jika berpatner denganya"

"Pegasus-san?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya Zero"

**Bersambung **

* * *

**Ega : napa Nak jangan marah-marah santai aja Nak.**

**All : Situ yang kelewat santai Mas.**

**Ega : eh EYD dah lumayan makasi"Meluk-meluk"**

**Yura :Runa boleh Tanya Pengawas lu siapa?*orang baru***

**Ega : Kalau gitu terserah anda kata san supaya hormat ama yang tua hohoh."sok jadi anak kecil"**

**Ray : Loh-loh Soal manis dan tidaknya Tanya Perippu hahah mereka juga minta oc dan adegan kekerasan juga-_-.**

**Shun: kurasa dia manis kok.**

**All :lirik sun**

**Haru : salah satunya Opa Ryo Kazami dan Opa Aquarius alfa sama Kanata honggo masih banyak lagi.**

**Runa: kaga kelainan nih? Assa-Psycho kaya anak ini? Mana manisnya? *plototin Ruega* btw, tu anak kenapa? *nunjuk Ega***

**Ega : Lah emang loe lebih manis dari dia?*Lirik Runa***

**Haru :aku suka dia manja, gampang nyengir ,suka main-main dan jago berkelahi tingkat Pro apalagi maen bunuh.**

**Yura : Oke kalau gitu thangs commentnya.**

* * *

**Shun : Oke untuk Yura San**

**Ega:**

**Wah walau-pun mereka tergolong Char-Char Yugioh cukup lama dan cukup dilupakan**

**karna mereka adalah Yugioh generasi pertama, kebanyakan penulis Wanita Cuma mengingat beberapa saja dari generasi pertama contoh: Yami yugi, Kaiba mokuba,Ryou atau mungkin masi beberapa dari Yugioh chara yang terkenal karna dia tampan, uke, seme ,atau apa lah (ini sudut pandangku sebagai penulis cowok).**

**beberapa contoh: Chara yang sepertinya mulai terlupan adalah :Yuan, Mikey, Diamond an Ryu si pedang ikan saya jarang melihat mereka lagi.**

**Mereka adalah Char kesukaan saya, dan kartu-kartunya selalu saya mainkan pada saat turnamen berlangsung.**

**Kebanyakan Penduel sekarang mengunakan Deck kartu Versi generasi XG sekarang ini.**

**Kalau soal keributan para gadis author seperti mereka ya sudah biasa tapi saya bingung Runa itu lelaki apa wanita-_-"**

* * *

**Ega : Gue payah Gia(Melu-Meluk)**

**Yami :Oi-Oi**

**Yugi : lebaynya kumat**

** Ayu : Hati-hati ama kakakku dia serigala berbulu babi tuh gia  
**

**Ega : Jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat**

* * *

**Spesial Thangs oc!**

**Jounochi Katsuya – Katsu Mursalin( King Nubia) Ramon**

**Kazami Shun – Shanan Kazari( Oc Ayu186)**

**Ozawa Yura – Shaka anan ( Oc Ayu186)**

**Minato Haruzawa – Ack namun (Oc Ega)**

**Varon Bruside – Phaza Kara ( Chara Yugioh!)**

**Natsu Ray – Abdula Zainal (Oc Kisara yami)**

**Ruega Kaiba – Syerhety Kitana:( Oc Ruega kaiba)**

**Katsuragi zero – Paladin Alan( Oc Aquarius Alfa)**

**Alefia - ( Chara Yugioh!)**

**Rin Tora – Hazam (Oc Ega)**

**Kusabe Kira – Zea (Oc Enji86)**

**Masami Ryou – Nizam (Oc Hugo hazikawa)**


	14. Chapter 14 Panggilan

Ega : -_-" (suram mode "Yes")

Anzu : Suram tuh"

Yugi : Napa tuh?

Bakura : Biasa tuh Mbah lagi setres gara-gara kemarin Laptopnya hangus

Yami : Meledak maksutnya?

Tukul arwana : Mas tapi isi ceritanya sambungan ini terpaksa di ketik ulang Mas.

Bakura X Yami :…..

Tukul Arwana : kenapa toh Mas-mas iki ngeliatin saya?

Yami : A-anda siapa ya?

Bakura : Orang aneh muncul?

Tukul Arwana : Oh saya toh kenalin semuanya sayu tukul orang yang mengantikan Adinda Ayu membaca narasi karna dia berhalangan….YAAAAEEEEEY!.

Tora : gaya macam apa itu?

All Chara : …

Tukul Arwana : Kembali ke-

Isis, Ryou , Yugi : KELEPTOP!

Ega : oke

**memories she of the world's deserts**

14 . Panggilan

NAH….shun boy kuperkenalkan dia zero orang yang ingin kujadikan rekanmu Shun-Boy"

Jadi kau lah shun itu

DUELL!

**Shun **: POINT : 4000  
**Zero** : POINT : 4000

"Aku maju duluan Kupanggil **Iron linev**(Point: 1500)"Ucap Zero memanggil monster bintang 4 kearenanya.

"Baiklah Giliranku Kupanggil **Beaver Warrior** (Point 1500), namun mendapat kemampuan pada padang rumput menjadi (1850 point) Bertahan dan 2 kartu di arena dan giliranku selesai"ucap Shun tenang.

"Kuperintahkan **Iron Linev** untuk menyerang **Beaver Warrior** di arenamu, dan mengaktifkan Kartu Majic card ditanganku"ucap Zero lalu memperlihatkan kartu pada tangannya pada Shun.

"**Kartu Spring aura**(_Majic card_) kartu sihir yang mampu meningkatkan semua tipe, jenis sebanyak 500 point, Nah kemampuan kartuku kuarahkan pada Iron linev menjadi 2000 Point"

"Buka kartu tertutup, Kartuku adalah **(Mirror Wall)** kartu sihir yang menjadi tameng cahaya melindungi **Beaver Warrior** sekaligus memberi damage padamu.

"AHH!"

**Shun**: POINT : 4000  
**Zero **:POINT : 3500

"Lumayan juga benarkan Yura "ucap Ray dengan wajah tenang.

"Sebaiknya kita waspada sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi"Ucap Yura dengan serius soal kepekaan insting dan bahaya pada dirinya sangat kuat, ia dengan sigap telah memasang rantai tersembunyi pada lengan bajunya yang berkera panjang.

"Apa kalian juga merasakan sesuatu"ucap Pegasus mendekati mereka.

"Apa anda merasakan hal yang sama?"Tanya Ray pada Pegasus.

"Tentu saja karna aku memiliki Sennen Eye, Tapi yang mendekat ini hawanya tak asing" ucap Pegasus sambil memperlihatkan Sennen Eye pada matanya.

"Yah Yah dan itu menurutku lebih aneh lagi Pegasus-san" Ucap Varon enteng.

"Hoi-Hoi jangan bilang seperti itu padaku, ucapan kalian meledek dalam hati itu menyakitkan batinku termasuk kau Ray-Boy" ucap Pegasus-dengan cemberut.

"Ups Maaf Tn Pegasus"

"Hoi Ray kau lupa Mata itu dapat membaca pikiran orang lain"Ucap Yura dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masalahnya adalah apa tak aneh dengan penampilan anda begitu" ucap Varon.

"Maaf ya aku datang meminta kalian untuk menjadi rekan kerjaku bukan menghinakuuu" Ucap Pegasus makin kesal dan melihat itu para pelayan serta Bodyguard hanya berHahah ria disana.  
sementara Yura berjalan mendekati Shun dan melihat pertandingan kartu dari pada harus ikut adu mulut bersama 3 serangkai (Ray, Varon dan Pegasus) sepertinya permainan itu menyajikan suatu pertarungan yang sayang dilewatkan.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa memberi damage padaku dengan singkat" Ucap Zero sinis.

"Permainan ini baru dimulai, Mari menikmatinya"ucap Shun.

"Shun Aniki"Panggil Yura.

"Nande Yura"

"Aku ingin keluar ada yang ingin kupastikan"Ucap Yura dengan sorot mata lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shun lalu memegang tangan Yura yang sudah keringat dingin dan merasakan hawa pembunuh ditubuh Yura.

"Aku harus memastikannya" Bisik Yura.

"Kau boleh pergi namun bahaya , jika sendirian bawa Varon disampingmu dan jangan memaksakan diri" Perintah Shun lalu melirik Zero yang menatikan giliranya.

"Aku mengerti"

"Baiklah Giliranku Aku panggil **Saven Have**(Warior cardP:2000) kartu ini dapat memaksa 1 kartu yang keluar dari kuburan sendiri dan memanggil kearenaku dan giliranku selesai"ucap Zero mengakhiri giliranya .

"Baiklah Giliranku"

"Tunggu"teriak Zero.

"Kuatifkan Majic Card

"Oo begitu jadi dia sengaja mengeluarkan monster tingkat 4 warior untuk menarik monster kelas berlevel6 atau atas "Pikir Shun.

"Kupanggil **Redblazer**(Warrior card 2300) dengan mengorbankan **Sahe have** **dan Iron Live** kembali kuburan dan Efek **Rebdlazer** dapat menyerang langsung pemain nah serang Shun" teriak Zero.

"Buka kartu tertutup Kartu tertutupku adalah Mirror Speling adalah kartu perisai yang bisa melindungi seluru monster diarena sekaligus master. Kupanggil **Paladin Warior** (point 2300) diarena dan mengaktifkan Mejic card ditangan giliranku selesai"

"Serang!"

"Ray " Panggil Yura.

"Nande Yura ?"Tanya Ray yang menatap Yyra mendekati mereka.

"Aku ingin keluar untuk memastikan sesuatu tolong jaga Aniki selama aku tak ada"

"Ah baiklah aku akan menunggu Aniki disini"

"Varon ayo ikut aku ada yang harus kita lakukan" Panggil Yura pada Varon.

"Baiklah"

Sore pun menjelang Baik Yura dan Varon keluar dari gedung Pegasus ketempat taman depan gedung yang terlihat begitu sepi dan janggal.

"Awas Varon sepertinya ada yang menunggu kita" ucap Yura sinis dan melempar Rantainya di gengamanya.

"Hoi Yura kau harus ingat pesan Aniki kita tak boleh mengunakan kekuatan kita di depan umum"

"Tenang Varon tempat ini sudah dipagari oleh seseorang untuk memancing kita"

"Benar Cuma orang tertentu saja yang bisa memasukinya"

**DEG!**

"Dazt!"

"Halo Varon lama tidak jumpa denganmu"

"Aku sangat kecewa kau dan May memutuskan keluar meninggalkan kelompok aku datang untuk mengambil kau kembali ke kelompok" ucap Dazt

"Jangan Harap kau akan mendapatkan Varon" uca Yura gentar.

"Yura hati-hati berbahaya"

"Omong kosong PERSETAN DENGANYA!"

"Kalau Begitu matilah karna kau melindungi orang yang berhianat padakuuuu" ucap Dazt dengan murka dengan dikelilingi cahaya hijau dan simbol sihir bintang di dahinya.

**DUARRRRRRRTKKK!**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAARTTTTTTT!**

"YURAAAAAA!"

Cahaya berwarna Hijau pucat dan sebuah Cahaya biru kehitaman memancar secara bersamaan sebuah ledakan besar terlihat hebat mengetarkan skalanya yang cukup besar dapat membuat langit bergemuruh hebat dan menimbulkan kepanikan.

"Serangan Yang lemah ?" teriak seseorang dengan nada merendahkan.

"Eh!"

Terlihat seorang gadis mendekatinya menanyai keadaanya, bersama beberapa orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau Kaiba Ruega"

Mata violeta tak henti-hentinya menatap putaran piringan hitam dan tombol microsistream dj dazz dan alunan suara Aipoud setianya dihapanya dihadapan orang banyak segelitir manusia yang asik berjoget dilantai dansa, ada pula yang menikmati minuman ringan atau yang keras ,kemampuan kepuasan birahi serta napsu Sex untuk lelaki dan perempuan, berada disini.

Mata dinginya tengah serius mengerakan korsem dan list music untuk mengubah alunan nada menjadi music remix yang mengoda.

"Ha-Kun seseorang mencarimu"ucap seorang teman yang berprofesi sama denganya dia adalah Matsuda kasumoto atau disapa Ren dia adalah DJ Populer disini dan banyak wanita selau terpesona padanya.

"Mencariku Ah, siapa yang mencariku?"Tanyaku kembali pada Ren.

"Seorang lelaki berambut cocoa dan dia dari perusahaan Kaiba"

"Hah Perusahaan Kaiba?"

"Ya dia sekarang bersama seorang Clien ruang Vip sepertinya membutukan diDJ untuk menghibur mereka"

"Um jadi Kau memintaku karna kau sibuk atau ada apa-apanya? " handriku padanya.

"Mum sebenarnya Miss Hatsune sudah dikasi Tip untuk memesan seorang Dj untuk memhibur mereka dan karna sepertinya yang lebih berpengalaman soal beginian Cuma kau saja" ulasnya dengan cengiran.

"Tapi kau kan juga DJ yang Propesionality kenapa tidak kau saja?"Ucapku.

"Soalnya sepertinya beberapa Cliennya adalah orang-orang asing, beberapa diantaranya adalah duta Mesir dan kau tau aku tak mahir dalam bahasa seperti itu, DJ Arnold dan DJ Ega sibuk jadi Cuma kau yang bisa aku andalkan"ucapnya lancar ambil menepuk bahuku.

"Baiklah apa boleh buat aku kesana"Ucapku sambil mengambil Aipod miliku saja sementara mesin music sudah disiapkan oleh Paman Agasa selaku pemilik bar ini di setiap ruang Termasuk ruang Rapat atau ViP, ya kalau soal Aipoud aku memang tak suka berbagi Aipod dengan DJ lain makanya aku sering mengunakan Aipoud yang sama disetiap penampilanku.

"Aku berjalan dengan tenang memasuki Ruangan menatap 5 orang berada disana mereka diantaranya seorang wanita cantik berasken mesir. Ia wanita yang cantik dan rupawan sepertinya bukan wanita pekerja biasa ataupun sekertaris.

"Zawa kenapa kau disini?" ucap sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"S-Seto!" Ucapku dengan suara tertahan aku tak menyangka dia ada ditempat seperti ini, Astaga ini bahaya jika ia membocorkan pada pihak sekolah bahwa aku bekerja di tempat seperti ini aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini apa DJ yang dipesan itu adalah kau?"Tanya Seto dengan nada aneh.

"Aku permisi"Ucapku keluar aku hanya memasang expresi tenang lalu berlari tampa menengok.

Sepanjang lorong aku berlari tampa tujuan aku tak sengaja melihat DJ Ega yang sepertinya baru menyelesaikan urusanya, dan segera mendekatinya.

"Ega-Kun miss Hatsune memintamu untuk menjadi DJ penghibur untuk Room Vip 21"Ucap lalu pergi.

"Baiklah!"ucap seorang pria berasken Asia dan kacamata berlensa bening pada wajahnya.

Aku berlari lorong demi lorong tampa tentu arah hari kerjanya menjadi kacau setelah Seto kaiba sang CO kaiba memergokinya bekerja di tempat hiburan malam. Bisa saja pria dingin itu malah berpikir bahwa dia wanita penghibur atau melakukan sesuatu yang tak baik disini.

GRAAAP!

Mata Haru melotot merasakan sentuhan gengaman pada lengannya hingga dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang.

**DEG!**

Mata Haru dengan cepat mendelik dan tubuhnya mendingin setelah melihat siapa orang yang memegang lengannya dan orang yang tak disangka tersebut adalah sang CO kaiba itu sendiri.

"Seto!"

**Kembali lagi diruang Club Vip**

**5 menit setelah seto meninggalkan ruangan**

"Apa Gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek yang kakak lihat" seru seorang lelaki pada wanita disampingnya.

"Tidak salah lagi itu dia sang pendeta yang mendapat julukan Istar" Ucap gadis itu.

"Tak kusangka dia cukup manis untuk ukuran wanita yang dingin "ucap seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu bernama Malik Istar.

"Wah-wah tuan Malik bisa juga, Anda memuji seorang Gadis" ucap Mokuba adik kaiba.

"Berisik"

"Aku bersependapat dengan Malik, jika tidak mungin Kaiba seto sang CO mengejar-ngejarnya dengan wajah terburu-buru seperti tadi" ucap Isis.

"Umm ya aku tahu kak Isizu itu bukan dirinya" ucap Malik

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang apa kita lanjutkan acaranya DJ penganti kan sudah datang Mr Mokuba"tanya Isis.

"Baiklah mari dilanjutkan" Sela Mokuba.

***_Beranda Club_***

"Tak kusangka DJ yang kami pesan itu dirimu"

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini "Ucap Haru membuang muka.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Kaiba.

"Aku sedang lest music disini"

"Hahh? Les music disini? Di Club malam?"

"Aku disini bekerja sekaligus belajar menjadi Reider DJ"

"Kenapa tak disekolah DJ?"

"Kakekku memintaku untuk tinggal di domino Club ini adalah milik pamanku Minato Agasha makanya dia bilang lebih baik belajar sekaligus bekerja disini"Jelasku.

"Kupikir Kau melakukan hal aneh-aneh disini"Ucap Seto cukup sinis dengan nada mengoda.

"Sayangnya Wajah tak menarik sepertiku tak akan mungkin menerimanya"

"Mungkin saja wajah cuekmu dapat menarik perhatian wanita-wanita kesepian atau mungkin pria penggoda disini"

**"TWICK!"**

"Aku tak segilah itu"

"Hahahah….Aku akan menyeretmu kalau sampai kau melakukan seperti itu"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejek dan meledekku?"

"Wah-wah ternyata kau bisa kesal juga ya"

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang "

"Mauku adalah memintamu untuk Date denganku seperti waktu itu"

"Apa kenapa aku harus mengikuti kemauanmu"

"Kalau tidak Akan kuadukan pada pihak sekolah bahwa kau kerja pada malam hari"

"APA LICIK SEKALI KAU SHITAKE HAT!"

"TERSERAH ARANG!"

"Baiklah aku ikuti kemuauanmu PUAS!"

Dan akhirnya Haru harus menerima tawaran Seto agar Rahasianya ditangan CO tak bocor ke sekolah, bahwa dia bekerja part time pada malam hari sebagai DJ Proslity akan membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Dan ia juga tak mau membebani Paman Aghasa atau kakak Shun dengan masalah ini apa bila dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Ah sungguh nasip tak cukup sial hari ini.

Sedetik berikutnya Ia telah berada dia tas limo Ferari silver milik sang CO Seto Kaiba, Keduanya akan makan bersama disebuah jamuan makan malam seperti sebelumnya saat Seto mengajaknya kekafe Cave Cat waktu itu.

"Baiklah Seto kitam mau kemana sekarang?"

"Kau pasti akan tahu"

"Eh baiklah"

Entah mengapa sepanjang perjalanan Haru tak tenang dengan apa-pun seolah sesuatu memanggilnya kesuatu tempat sejak ia memutuskan ikut dengan Seto.

_Haru datanglah….datanglah…temukan jawabanku_

_Temukanlah jawabanmu….Agar kita dapat menyelesaikan _

_Apa yang kita buat._

Dan saat Limo Seto melintasi Area Musium Haru merasakan sesuatu yang memanggilnya makin terasa kuat dan membuat Haru semakin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

"S-seto tolong berhentikan mobilnya disini"

"Ada apa?"Tanya Seto dengan nada datar

"Aku tak tau sepertinya ada yan memanggilku kesini" seru Haru Sedatar mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Wajahmu pucat"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu"

"Trimakasi"

Keduanya memasuki Musium dan Haru mengunakan insting serta suara-suara dikepalamnya untuk mencari maksut dari semua ini.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Isis! Bukankah kau" Ucap Seto terkejut.

"Pertemuan itu sudah selesai, jadi aku sengaja kemari untuk beberapa hal" Sela Isis cepat.

"Beberapa hal?" Tanya Haru sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tau kau datang karna sudah ditakdirkan, dan takdirmu itu terlihat oleh Sennen miliku ini dapat membaca masa depan yang ada didepan mata termaksut kedatanganmu dan Kaiba kemari.

" Jelaskan padaku satu hal?!"Seru Haru lantang.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ini, Musuhku atau bukan?"

Seulas senyuman puas muncul di bibir isis setelah mendengar perkataan dari gadis dihadapannya.

"Kalian mirip yah!?"

"Hah!"

"Saat dia datang ia juga menanyaiku tentang statusku apa aku musuhnya atau bukan"

"Dia?"Tanya Haru bingung.

"Sudahlah kau kenal dia kok, Mari ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kutunjukan padamu"

Isis lalu menarik gadis itu menuju gedung tempat alat pengalian yang akan di pamerkan tentu saja hanya Staf saja yang boleh memasukinya terkecuali Mereka (Haru dan Seto) adalah pengecualian karna mereka tamu Isis istar sang duta peninggalan mesir.

"INI"

"Pratasti Alkefa yang kami temukan dipenggalian dimesir 3 minggu yang lalu, dan setelah 3-4 hari menempuh perjalanan dengan pesawat super benda ini sampai disini"terang Isis.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu tulisan ini"

"Kau bisa membacanya Zawa?" Tanya Seto pada gadis itu.

"Aku pernah mempelajarinya dari kakekku yang juga seorang personer ilmuan ditanah pengalian"ucap gadis itu tenang.

"Apa kau mengerti Artinya?"

"Um..sepertinya aku tau tapi, aku belum begitu yakin karna ini bukan bahasa mesir" Terang Haru.

"Ini kata-kata yang digunakan dari bahasa Islam, menulisnya dari kaligrafi Alquran kuno, namun benda ini ditemukan di dalam makam Raja Pharaho tampa nama"Jelas Isis.

"Jadi apa Artinya?"

"Ini Adalah tulisan Asli dari Nubia yang mengunakan kata-kata Alquran Atau Arab sebagai pedoman mereka pada masa 3 ribu tahun silam, tentu saja tak mungkin benda ini bisa muncul tampa sebab, nah apa kau bisa menerjemahkanya?"Tanya Isis kembali.

_Sesak memenuhi dada Para 7 kestria mati demi menyegel sang penjaga tanah Exodia_

_Saat itulah semuah harus diakhiri dan air mata orang itu _

_Maka takdir akan terbuka dan saat itu aku dan dia akan menemukan jawabannya_

_Jawabanku atau jawabanya.._

_Jawaban yang penuh kebahagian yang dapan mengisi kedukaan terhadap orang yang kami cintai_

_Dengan satu permintaan aku meminta Ilahi dan memohon _

_Agar kelak tubuh kami bersatu baik raga, jiwa, dan takdir bertemu dengan dia yang kami cintai_

_…_

"Itu yang terbaca disana"

"Teka-teki yang cukup membingungkan" Ucap Seto.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di seluru tubuh Haru dan Rasa Sesak memenuhi paru-parunya sebuah cahaya penjar mengejutkan mendekati haru dan menyelimuti haru dan menghilang bersama kesadaranya.

Sedetik kemudian Baik isis dan Kaiba hanya menemukan Mereka dan batu Alkefa dihadapanya bercahaya dan memudar tapi tak menemukan Haru dimana pun.

**3 Ribu tahun**

**Tanggal 1 Mesir pareade 3D**

"Uhk! ,Kenapa tubuhku lemas sekali?" Ucap Haru merintih kesakitan dan sulit membuka mata, ia merasakan sentuhan butiran pasir dikulitnya dan cahaya silau saat dia membuka mata.

"Ini dimana?" Haru terserentak menatap apa yang dia lihat suaranya tergetar seolah pita suaranya terjepit ia melihat , sebuah Kota peradaban kuno yang amat asing, berada di tempat sekumpulan pasir dan matahari yang terik diatas kepala.

"ADA KULIT PUTIH! – ADA KULIIIT PUTTIHH!" Sebuah suara bergema membuat Haru terkejut ia terngaga lebar melihat sekumpulan terdiri dari 7 orang bertubuh besar dan tan membawa tombak.

"EHHH!" Dengan cepat tombak-tombak itu menerjangnya dan para penjaga mengejarnya Haru berusaha dan berlari sekuat mungkin, ia lalu berlari kekota dan menjadi sorot pandang penduduk yang melihatnya.

"BUARRRKK!"

Ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang pemuda yang berpakean agung, dan di keliling oleh penjagaan pengawal membuat Haru terjatuh diatas tubuh orang itu.

"HOIII WANITA JALANG BERANINYA - BERANINYA KAU MENABRAK PHARAHO AGUNG !"Handrik Pengawal.

"Tunggu Heba kulit wanita, PUTIH!"teriak Pengawal di belakangnya.

"APPPPAAA!"

Disaat riuhnya para pegawal di belakang bola mata pemuda kulit hitam beriris Red Raven memandangi gadis berkulit putih dihadapanya dengan bola mata tercengang, Haru pun mengalami hal serupa.

"HEIII KEJAR GADIS KULIT PUTTIH ITU, DIA KESANA!"Teriakan pengawal serentak membuat Haru tercengang dengan cepat menoleh kesana, Haru yang dalam keadaan panik merebut tombak yang di pegang pengawal bernama Heba dan menangkis serangan pengawal yang datang.

PRANGK _ PRANK _ PRANGK!

Kata batinya ia akan menemukan Apa yang ia cari dan menyelesaikan tapi nasipnya sungguh malang harus terkatung-katung di peradaban masa-lalu dan menjadi kejaran orang-orang yang menakutkan, bagi gadis itu sekarang adalah bagaimana kabur dan mencari cara kembali kedunianya, SEKARANG!.

"HAAAAH, HYAAAAAA!"

Namun baginya lawannya kali ini bukan lawan biasa, bukan seperti para berandalan atau pemain karateka belagu atau pemukul asal-asalan yang perna dihadapinya, mereka adalah para prajurit terlatih dibidangnya Haru menyadarinya dengan cepat dan berusaha membaca situasi.

"YANG BENAR SAJAAAAA AKU TAK MAU MATI KONYOL DISINIII!" Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Ack Sana-mun"

"Eh!"

DAAAK!

Perlahan wajah haru memucat merasakan sebuah pukulan ke punggungnya dan pengelihatanya menghilang dalam sekejab meninggalkan wajah Kaget sang Pharaho yang menangkap Tubuh Haru yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Sang Pharaho lalu memdelikan matanhya yang tajam pada pengawal yang memukul Haru dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Siksa Pengawaal yang berani memukulnya dan penjarakan dia!" Titah pharaho lalu menutupi tubuh Haru dengan Sebuah jubah miliknya dan mengendongnya menuju istana.

**Dumino (Malam)**

**12 maret bulan 1 taun 2013**

"Io Isis diamana Gadis itu sekarang?"Tanya Kaiba dengan nada Protes.

"Dia sepertinya kembali kedunia masa-lalu"

"NANI!"

"Untuk itulah Aku meminta Malik menghubungi mereka sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan gadis itu"pinta Isis dengan tenang.

"Mereka? Jangan Bercan-"

"ISIS!"

"Yugi, kalian semua"

"Aku sudah mendapat telpon dari Malik dan menghubungi Semuanya"Ucap Yugi.

"La-Lalu Di-dimana Ha-Kun"Tanya Miho"

"Dia sudah tak ada disini lagi"ucap Isis.

"OIII ISIS APA YANG KAU MAKSUT INI HAAAH!"Ucap Jou yang emosinya sudah sangat memuncak.

"Gadis itu telah pergi"

"Pergi kemana"Tanya Honda.

"Pergi Kedunia masa-lalu, Kemasa 3 ribu tahun yang lalu"

"APPPPPAAAAA!"

"Sepertinya dia juga punya ingatan dan harus menyusunnya disana"

"Ta-Tapi bukankah jika di kembali kedunia ingatan, berarti hanya jiwanya yang pergi dimana tubuhnya"Tanya Ryou dengan nada cemas.

"Nah itulah masahnya"Sela Isis.

"Masalahnya!"

"Haru bukan pergi kedunia ingatan seperti kalian dulu, tapi kedunia Masa-lalu, sehingga baik tubuh dan raganya juga pergi kesana"Ucap Isis.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan!?"Tanya Yugi makin cemas.

"Menurutku Agak berbahaya jika ia berada disana dengan raga yang utuh, ia bisa saja mati atau tak bisa kembali kedunia ini dan mengubah sejara dunia ini"Terang isis.

"Terangkan yang lebih jelas Isis-san"ucap Honda.

"Jika dia mati disana dan tak sesuai apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini maka keberadaanya akan hilang seolah dia tak pernah dilahirkan"ucap Malik yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakan mereka.

"Jadi jangan-jangan Haru itu"ucap Yami dengan cepat mengambil kepribadian patnernya.

"Benar Pharaho dia adalah Gadis yang kau cari selama ini"

"AP_"

"Tunggu Pharaho"Sela sebuah suara.

"Pegaasus-san, Shadi-san dan Shun-san"Panggil Yami terkaget menatap orang ada dihadapanya , mengapa mereka berkumpul disini.

"Kehadiran kami kesini adalah memberitahu sesuatu padamu.."Seru Shadi.

"Saat ini tak mungkin kalian semua bisa pergi kesana"sela pegasus.

"Apa tapi kami tak bisa membiarkan Haru-seperti ini"ucap Honda.

"POKOKNYA HARU HARUS KEMBALIII, AKU TAK MAU DIA TERLUKA"Seru Jounochi tiba-tiba.

"Hal itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak ada!?"Seru Pegasus.

Apa maksutmu.."Ucap Jounochi dengan nada tegas.


End file.
